Réparer les blessures du passé
by Lovely Madness Melody
Summary: L'histoire n'est pas quelque chose d'immuable, les choses changent, les êtres évoluent, mais la Guerre avance à grands pas. Le destin les laissera-t-il choisir leur vois ? Leur cœurs seront-ils assez forts pour survivre au changement ?
1. Rencontre

**Titre**** : Réparer les blessures du passé**

**Manga**** : Bleach**

**Rating**** : T pour l'instant mais (c'est pas que ça risque d'évoluer, ça VA évoluer, donc…) M**

**Genre**** : Yaoi**

**Pairing**** : « Espada ? »_ « Non ! »_ « … ****Euh… Humains ? » _ « Niet ! » _ « Shinigami ? » _ « Ben oui voyons ! Andouille ! T'es drôle toi ! » _ « Ben ouais mais tu mets qui avec qui ? » _ « Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Cherche ! » _ « Hum… un Capitaine x Lieutenant ? Non trop classique. Shota ? P****as assez de possibilité. Oh et pis je veux pas un couple classique ! Réfléchis ! C'est trop dur » _ « Et pourquoi pas un yaoi Shinji x Hitsugaya ? » _ « Comment tu veux mettre ça en place toi ? » _ « Laisse-moi faire tu vas voir *sourire pervers* »**

**Discla****imer**** : Je tiens à me plaindre à Tite Kubo, parce que pour trouver deux personnages qui vont bien ensemble sans complètement démolir ce qu'il a fait c'est mission TTC (très, très compliquée). Si l'histoire était à moi c'aurait été simple : le monde est beau****, le monde est rose, tout le monde s'aime et ça fini en partouze (voilà ****ÇA**** c'est pas compliqué ! Non mais !)**

**Résum****é : Shinji rencontre ****Toshirō pendant la bataille opposant Ichigo à Grimmjow et il se sent immédiatement attiré par le petit capitaine. S'en****gage alors un jeu de cache-cache dans lequel Toshirō essaye d'échapper à l'ancien gobantai taichō, mais le veut-il vraiment**

**Blabla (inutile) de l'auteur**** : Bon, suite à des review qui m'ont bien aidées, j'ai décidé d'écrire une fic sur Bleach qui soit beauc****oup plus consistante, ça risque de prendre du temps, et ça risque aussi de pas être terrible, alors soyez indulgents ^^ (ne tuez pas l'auteur, ne tuez pas l'auteur, ne tuez pas l'auteur). Je tiens aussi à préciser que je vais essayer de ne pas faire d'OOC,**** n'aimant pas ça moi-même, mais encore une fois, soyez indulgent (je suis jeune et il m'arrive de faire des bêtises ^^, gomen) il est probable qu'il y ait des incohérences. Si jamais ça vous inspire, dite le, et si ça vous inspire pas aussi, n'hésitez pas ****à proposer et à donner votre avis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I<strong>

**Rencontre**

-Oi toi là-bas ! T'es qui ? cria un Toshirō passablement énervé au jeune homme blond suspendu dans le ciel qui regardait les Arrancars partir, avec sur les lèvres un sourire effrayant.

-Moi ? questionna l'intéressé.

_Mais oui toi baka !_hurla mentalement le petit Capitaine et se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il se força à reprendre son calme et c'est d'une voix posée et trop courtoise pour être sincère qu'il confirma.

-Oui toi !

L'inconnu se retrouva soudain en face de lui et se pencha en avant pour le détailler.

-J't'ai jamais vu ici, dit-il en tendant la main. Moi c'est Hirako Shinji, et toi tu es… ?

-Goteijusantaï Jūbantai taichō, Hitsugaya Toshirō, dit le Capitaine, pas plus ému que ça qu'un parfait inconnu ait utilisé un shunpo et puisse se tenir dans les airs comme s'il était au sol.

-Shinigami ?

-Oui, mais toi tu n'en es pas un, alors t'es quoi ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua-t-il en tirant une langue où l'on pouvait voir un piercing.

De plus en plus exaspéré par cet étranger qui se permettait de le regarder de haut, et, de surcroît, de se moquer de lui, il pointa Hyorinmaru vers lui, et le força à reculer à distance respectable. Le dénommé Shinji avait lui, posé une main sur la tsuka de son Zanpakuto et se tenait prêt à riposter, toute trace de sourire ayant déserté son visage. Il faisait presque peur.

-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda encore le garçon.

-Je venais voir comment mon élève s'en sortait contre les Arrancars.

-Et qui est ton élève ? fit le plus jeune, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

-Kurosaki Ichigo.

Hitsugaya ouvrit les yeux en grand sous la surprise de cette révélation et scruta son « adversaire » à la recherche d'un signe prouvant qu'il mentait. Matsumoto arriva alors à côté de lui avec l'air inquiet.

-Tout va bien taichō ?

-H-haï, Matsumoto. Vas plutôt aider Madarame et Ayasegawa.

-Haï taichō !

La jeune femme s'en alla vers ses coéquipiers laissant son supérieur seule avec le Visard, qui ne semblait pas décidé à coopérer sans opposer de résistance.

-Je vais répéter ma question une dernière fois, clama le possesseur de Hyorinmaru, quel genre d'esprit êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?

-Je crains de ne pas pouvoir répondre à la première question, le Goteï ne nous tolérerait pas, mais je suis là sur demande d'Ichigo qui s'inquiétait pour ses amis. Apparemment tout va bien, alors je vais vous laisser.

Et il disparut, dans un shunpo encore plus rapide que tout ce que Hitsugaya avait déjà vu, ne lui permettant pas de le rattraper.

-Kuso ! marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Frustré et humilié, il partit vers la banlieue de Karakura à la recherche de ce crétin de shinigami remplaçant qu'était Kurosaki, se promettant de lui passer un savon monumentale. Il suivit la trace de reiatsu plus faible qu'à l'accoutumée qui émanait de l'une des rues, maintenant complètement détruite par le combat acharné qui s'y était déroulé. Partout des plaques de béton arrachées, des trous immenses dans le sol, des murs écroulés et au milieu de ce capharnaüm, une petite shinigami brune était penchée sur une forme à demi inconsciente. Pas la peine d'être le tendo pour savoir que ce crétin à demi évanoui n'était autre qu'Ichigo. Son énergie spirituelle même affaiblie restait la même, et la situation actuelle n'y changeait pas grand-chose. Le jeune capitaine s'approcha pour voir le roux et remarqua que sa main avait été grossièrement bandée, et que déjà une fleur rougeâtre se dessinait sur le tissu blanc. Il avait dû tomber sur un adversaire redoutable, autrement plus dangereux que cet idiot d'Arrancar, qui en y repensant bien était exactement le même genre d'individu que Yumichika.

-Kurosaki, j'exige des explication, déclarât-il alors que l'interpellé ouvrait un œil.

-Hitsugaya taichō, il faut le laisser se reposer. Il est affaibli et a besoin de repos, rétorqua Rukia, assise à côté de son ami.

-J'en ai rien à faire. J'ai des problème graves sur les bras ! J'ai un shinigami qui n'en est pas un sur les bras et les Arrancars nous ont encore échappés. Cette situation ne peux pas durer !

-Un shinigami qui n'en est pas un vous dites. Il est blond, non ?

-Oui pourquoi ? demanda le capitaine avec humeur.

-C'est celui qui nous a aidé à battre l'Arrancar qui a mis Ichigo KO.

Si sa mâchoire n'avait pas été solidement tenue en place, elle serait certainement tombée au sol. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il ouvrit les yeux en grand et arbora un air surpris.

-Nani ? fut le seul mot qui parvint à traverser la barrière de ses lèvres.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris il s'appelle...

-Hirako Shinji, acheva Toshirō.

-Haï.

Rukia et Toshirō se regardèrent un long moment alors qu'Ichigo avait déjà replongé dans les limbes du sommeil. Il s'était évanoui après que Grimmjow et le Quarta soient partis, à bout de forces, sa limite atteinte.

-Il me semble déjà avoir entendu ce nom, murmura alors Rukia, Nii-sama l'a déjà mentionné. Ç'aurait été un shinigami qui aurait mystérieusement disparu il y a quelques années, avec plusieurs officiers.

-Des officiers qui auraient désertés ?

-Je ne crois pas non qu'ils aient désertés. Ils entretenaient apparemment de très bons rapports avec la Soul Society, mais ont disparus du jour au lendemain sans laisser de traces. Des rumeurs mentionnent des problèmes graves, d'autres des Hollows particulièrement puissants. Mais personnes ne connaît vraiment la cause de leur disparition.

-Ça sent la magouille à plein nez cette histoire.

-Vous pourriez en parler avec Urahara-san. Peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose.

-On va d'abord s'occuper de Kurosaki, après j'aviserais.

-Kisuke ! Cria un jeune homme en entrant en trombe dans l'Urahara Shoten. Kisuke ! Kisu...ke...

Son appel mourut dans sa gorge quand il vit avec qui se trouvait le savant fou, intelligent mais fou quand même. Son invité se retourna et il croisa ses grands yeux verts, moirés de bleu, alors que celui-ci ouvrait la bouche pour demander qui osait l'interrompre.

-Toi, grogna-t-il quand il découvrit l'identité de l'arrivant.

Il porta une main à son Zanpakuto et s'apprêta à engager un combat quand il fut interrompu par son hôte.

-Pas de ça ici, Hitsugaya-taichō, je vous pris.

-Euh... je crois que je vais vous laisser, ajouta le blond en esquissant un pas en arrière.

-Pas question !

Le petit capitaine pointa un doigt sur le Visard et le foudroya du regard.

-J'exige des réponses !

-Que vous n'êtes malheureusement pas en droit d'obtenir, Hitsugaya-taichō, gloussa le shinigami au bob derrière son éventail.

-Laisse Kisuke. Vous voulez des réponses shinigami-taichō ? Bien soit. Mais cela devra rester confidentiel.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Lâcha le mimi-taichō sur son ton le plus acerbe.

-Parce que sinon je ne pourrais malheureusement pas répondre à vos questions, tout simplement.

-Ça n'est pas à un déserteur de fixer les règles.

Aussitôt le blond s'assombrit. Il baissa la tête et fourra les mains dans ses poches, laissant flotter un silence pesant, presque solide qui les emprisonnait aussi sûrement qu'une chape de béton.

-Nous n'aurions pas fui si rien ne s'était passé. Nous n'avons pas eu le choix, c'était rester et mourir à coup sûr, ou partir et avoir une chance de s'en sortir aussi infime était-elle.

Son ton était froid, mordant. Il donna à Toshirō l'impression que l'homme en face de lui cachait un secret qui le blessait plus qu'il ne le rendait dangereux. Ce ton lui donnait un aperçu du gouffre dans lequel était plongé le blond. Ce ton là le fit frissonner d'appréhension mais ne l'empêcha pas de se montrer de plus en plus curieux pour autant.

-Et si vous commenciez par me raconter ce qui s'est passé, histoire que je comprenne mieux de quoi vous parlez.

-Pour ensuite nous livrer au Goteï, à Kurotsuchi et à la chambre des 46 ? Non merci.

-Comprenez bien Hitsugaya-taichō. Cette histoire a beau remonter à longtemps déjà, si elle venait à parvenir aux oreilles de la Soul Society, ça signerait leur arrêt de mort. Même si ils n'y sont pour rien dans ce regrettable accident, même si aux yeux de tous ceux qui les connaissent en tant que ce qu'ils sont devenus, ils restent des personnes intègres et responsables, le Seireitei les considérera pour autant comme une menace. À l'instar de ce qui s'est passé pour les Bounts il s'évertuera à les détruire jusqu'au dernier. Vous connaissez leur politique aussi bien que moi, je me trompe ? Sachez cependant que s'ils ne sont pas des ennemis, ils ne sont pas non plus amis avec les shinigami, juste alliés face à notre ennemi commun. C'est pourquoi si vous voulez des réponses, nous allons devoir vous demander une grande discrétion.

Le capitaine réfléchi quelques instants, les yeux rivés sur son inconnu, pesant le pour et le contre de la situation. Bien sûr il aurait pu demander à la 12ème de mener une enquête mais s'il arrivait à connaître leur nature, signant par la même occasion leur mort, il ne saurait rien de leurs motivations. En revanche, garder pour lui une information de cet ordre pour lui mais en contre partie pouvoir comprendre leur situation le mettait dans une position délicate. Mais après tout il n'avait qu'à demander à Matsumoto de se taire, ce qu'elle ferait sûrement par loyauté envers lui et avec un peu de chance rien ne remonterais jusqu'au sōtaichō, il n'aurait donc pas à les avertir de ce « détail ». Et puis on ne pouvait pas l'accuser de trahison à cause d'une information que personne ne lui avait demandé. Non ?

-Très bien, je garderais le silence, mais je fixe une condition. Pas de mensonge et pas d'omission sinon...

-Sinon rien du tout. Nous ne voulons pas mourir pour avoir placé notre confiance en la mauvaise personne. Si jamais le Seireitei est au courant, nous saurons pourquoi. Et vous devrez en payer le prix.

-Soit!

Shinji vint prendre place à la table qu'occupaient déjà les deux hommes, et plaça ses mains sous son menton.

-Je suppose que pour comprendre la situation, vous devez d'abord savoir qui nous sommes. Nous sommes tous des officiers du Goteï 13, taichō, fukutaichō et même membre du corps de nécromancie. Enfin nous étions. Il y a parmi nous, moi, Hiyori Sarugaki, Aigawa Love, Ōtoribashi Rūjūrō, Mugurama Kensei, Yadomasu Lisa, Mashiro Kuna et Hachigen Usheda. Nous entretenions avec le Goteï de très bons rapports et notre dévouement était connu pour n'avoir jamais faillit, comme pour chacun des capitaines qui mérite sa place au Seireitei. Pourtant, un jour, un accident si on peut appeler ça comme ça survint et nous avons changés, c'est pour ça que nous avons du fuir.

-Et... quel était cet accident ? Demanda Hitsugaya.

-Et bien, voyez vous, un jour, mon très cher ami Kisuke, anciennement capitaine du département de recherches, a inventé une machine qui est malheureusement tombée dans les mauvaises mains.

-Cette machine, poursuivi l'homme au bob, était destinée à réveiller la part Hollow d'un shinigami.

-Nani ?

-Oui.

-Ça voudrait dire, que... demanda Toshirō un peu inquiet...

-Oui, confirma Hirako, nous sommes mi shinigami, mi Hollow. C'est pour cela que notre reiatsu est différent, c'est aussi pour cela que nous sommes plus puissants, c'est aussi pour cela que nous vivons cachés loin du Seireitei, parce que pour eux maintenant, nous sommes une menace. Un shinigami aillant réveillé sa part Hollow est instable, je le sais par expérience. Pour faire taire sa part Hollow, il faut pouvoir la battre au sein de son monde intérieur, mais si le shinigami, ou plutôt le Visard, c'est notre nom, perd ce combat, il se transforme en Hollow et il faut dès lors le tuer.

-...

-En revanche s'il gagne, il doit apprendre à invoquer son masque et dès lors qu'il le maîtrise parfaitement, il gagne en puissance et peut se hisser au niveau des Arrancars.

-Mais si ce n'est pas Kisuke qui vous a transformé, qui alors ?

-Aizen, répondit l'inventeur.

Un silence lourd tomba alors sur les trois protagonistes.

-N-nani !

-Oui, Aizen, parce que je le gênait, parce qu'il voulait un poste de capitaine. Parce qu'il me détestait, parce que... parce que... parce qu'il ne supportait pas que j'ai mis fin à notre relation !

Il s'effondra sur la table, les épaules secouées d'un sanglot silencieux, le visage enfouis dans ses bras en ne cessant de répéter des pourquoi à demi-étouffés par les rempares qu'ils lui procuraient.

Hitsugaya lança un regard interrogateur à Urahara qui confirma d'un hochement discret avant de prendre son ami par les épaules.

-Je ferais mieux de prendre congé je penses.

Et sans laisser aux deux hommes le temps de répondre, il sortit de la pièce et referma discrètement la porte. Il était profondément ébranlé par cette révélation pour le moins déroutante. Aizen ne s'était pas contenté de trahir le Goteï 13, il avait aussi fait en sorte d'éloigner des éléments gênant ses projets. Il avait sûrement dû éliminer des capitaines pour les hisser, lui, Ichimaru et Tōsen à ce poste et ainsi obtenir plus de pouvoir, et une marge de manœuvre plus importante compte tenu du fait de leur rang. Ils avaient donc le champs libre.

_Quel ordure, ce Aizen._

* * *

><p><strong>Donc voilà le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic que je veux longue et belle.<strong>

**J'espère qu'elle se terminera bien.**

**T'es conne ou quoi ? C'est quand même toit l'auteur !**

**Chute fallait pas leur dire ! Je voulais juste leur faire un gros suspense.**

**En attendant je vous dit à bientôt pour un autre chapitre qui j'espère arrivera vite.**

**Une petite review pour une demande particulière, pour donner votre avis, ou tout simplement pour dire que vous aimez.**


	2. Te donner les réponses

**WARNING (!) : YAOI, c'est à dire relation entre hommes. Âmes sensibles, homophobes, ou jeunes de moins de 16 ans, passez votre chemin, ce qui va suivre peut être choquant pour vous.**

**Titre** **: Réparer les blessures du passé**

**Manga** **: Bleach**

**Rating** **: T pour l'instant mais (c'est pas que ça risque d'évoluer, ça VA évoluer, donc…) M**

**Genre** **: Yaoi**

**Pairing** **: Couple que je n'ai jamais, Ô grand jamais, trouvé sur ce site vu que c'est un Hitsugaya Sh****inji ^^**

**Disclaimer** **: Tite Kubo-sama aurait quand même pu me donner ses perso quoi... *boude*  
><strong>

**Résumé : Shinji rencontre Toshirō pendant la bataille opposant Ichigo à Grimmjow et il se sent immédiatement attiré par le petit capitaine. S'engage alors un jeu de cache-cache dans lequel Toshirō essaye d'échapper à l'ancien gobantai taichō, mais le veut-il vraiment**

**Prêche de l'auteur : Je suis désolée de ne rien avoir mis pendant un (bon) moment donc voilà le chapitre numéro deux de cette fic.**

**À ceux qui n'ont pas lu mes autres histoires et mon projet d'écriture, s'il vous plaît allez-y ça me ferait plaisir :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II<strong>

**Te donner les réponses  
><strong>

-En-encore, s'te plais... 'Suke.

-Évite de me donner le même surnom qu'Aizen, c'est rabaissant.

-Tu préfères 'Uke ?

-Non merci ça ira.

Shinji et le vendeur au-bob-et-geta, assis chacun devant leur verre et quelques bouteilles de saké vide, devisaient sur le « bon vieux temps »

-Tu regrettes n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais regretter ?

-Ta période Aizen.

-Pas du tout, qu'est-ce que je devrais regretter tu crois ? T'm'aurais sérieusement vu cautionner les actes de ce malade mental, surtout maintenant qu'il a fait le pas entre projet et réalité ? Alors qu'on savait tous les deux qu'il me manipulait d'un bout à l'autre de la ligne ? Et puis maintenant je vous ai toi, les autres, Yoruichi-chan, et un peu Tessaï. Encore que Yoruichi a pas l'air de m'aimer tant que ça…

Il regarda son compagnon de beuverie en se grattant la tête, un air tout à fait sérieux qui le rendait débile collé sur le visage.

-Ce n'est que mon avis, lâcha Kisuke, mais je pense qu'elle a toujours pas digéré le coup de l'onsen. Même si elle est pas pudique, elle aime pas non plus les voyeurs, mais dans le fond elle t'aime bien.

-Ah… c'est pour ça alors.

-Mais je pensais que tu regretterais pour autre chose moi. Pour les autres, pour nous, pour toi aussi et peut-être même le Goteï… non ?

-Bien sûr que je regrette. Chaque seconde qui passe, je me demande comment les choses se seraient passées si j'avais pas lâché Aizen, ou si j'avais jamais existé… je me sens coupable pour eux, de les voir lutter contre leur Hollow intérieur et risquer leur vie à chaque fois qu'il se montre un peu trop belliqueux… tu sais pas comment je m'en veux. Toi t'as été entraîné là dedans parce que t'avais fabriqué cette machine, mais t'es pas plus fautif que ça, je le sais, t'es parti par solidarité, mais Yoruichi aussi a fuit avec toi. Et si jamais Yamaji vous pardonnais pas et que par ma faute vous… vous… enfin tu vois, je pourrais jamais me le pardonner Kisuke, jamais !

Ils se regardèrent, se resservirent un verre, qu'ils vidèrent d'un trait avant que le gérant du magasin ne se redresse.

-Au fait tu voulais me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Le Visard se rembrunit sans raison apparente et prenant son verre en coupe, il rentra la tête dans les épaules.

-J'ai… rencontré, on peut dire ça, quelqu'un.

C'aurait du être une grande nouvelle, pourtant l'attitude du blond au sourire en touches de piano démontrait bien qu'il le prenait comme une mauvaise nouvelle. C'est comme s'il venait d'annoncer que Hiyori allait mourir.

-Allez, qu'est-ce qui va pas, ça a pas l'air d'aller, pourtant tu devrais être content.

-Tu crois ça, toi ? demanda-t-il de manière assez sarcastique.

-Et si tu m'expliquais plutôt de quoi il retourne.

Il était curieux. Depuis qu'il avait perdu Aizen, le Visard était resté seul, presque cent ans maintenant qu'il n'avait pas eu la moindre conquête même d'un soir. Pendant un temps il avait plongé dans l'alcool, et c'était lui Kisuke qui l'avait tiré de cet abyme sans fond. Ce n'était sûrement pas maintenant qu'il allait le laisser replonger, et risquer de le perdre à nouveau. Il était tout à fait normal qu'il craigne pour sa santé morale, surtout quand la personne à qui l'on fait attention est notre meilleur ami. Mais le pire dans cette histoire, c'était que tous avaient l'impression qu'il allait parfaitement bien avec ses blagues scabreuses et sa bonne humeur apparente, alors qu'à l'envers du décor, tout était noir et pluvieux. Et encore une fois c'était Kisuke qui séchait ses larmes et calmait ses crises d'hystérie, d'angoisse et de terreur.

Il avait été là, présent depuis le moment où il avait plongé, lui, le mec au bob et geta que personne ne prenait au sérieux, mais pourtant c'était un être sensible et attentionné qui prenait soin de ses hommes, mature quand il le voulait, intelligent car il avait été capitaine de division et de surcroît de la 12ème. C'est pas comme si on pouvait dire que l'actuel capitaine, à savoir Kurotsushi Mayuri, prenait autant son travail à cœur, lui qui s'évertuait à crier « j'aimerais mener des études sur lui ! » à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un. Seul comptait ses très chères expériences et après moi le déluge, ses hommes auraient pu tous mourir qu'il s'en serait fichu comme de sa première boîte de maquillage (et il devait en avoir eu pas mal aux vues de la tête de panda qu'il arborait). Même Nemu n'avait à ses yeux aucune valeur.

Il en était là de ses réflexions, se demandant comment il en était venu à penser à Mayuri quand Shiji releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche.

-C'est assez dur à expliquer en fait, jl'ai pas franchement rencontré tu sais, juste on s'est vu, mais je crois que ça a été suffisant pour que je tombe… amoureux, ou presque…

-Et comment tu l'as rencontré ?

-Ben c'est un peu bizarre tu sais, en fait on a commencé par se foutre sur la gueule, mais… bah… ça a suffit je pense. C'est peut-être par rapport à sa voix, ou à son expression… j'en sais rien en fait. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas expérimenté ces sentiments.

-Et tu penses être tombé amoureux parce que tu t'es engueulé avec lui ?

-Merde ! Je sais que c'est con mais c'est comme ça que ça se passe et j'y peux rien !

-Oui bon j'ai compris. Et en fait t'as peur que ça te refasse le même scénario qu'avec Aizen, c'est ça ? C'est ça qui t'effraie ?

-… Oui…

-Et elle ressemble à quoi ta rencontre ?

-Ben c'est un garçon, petit, mignon, avec une voix grave, et… bah voilà, je sais pas quoi dire de plus…

- Et tu peux mettre un nom sur cette personne ? demanda l'ex-taichō en approchant son verre de saké nouvellement remplis à ses lèvres.

-Hitsugaya Toshirō.

-Quoi ! demanda Kisuke après avoir recraché l'intégralité du contenu de son verre sur son ami.

-Il s'appelle Hitsugaya Toshirō.

-Ça je l'ai bien compris tu sais, mais tu sais que c'est pas quelqu'un de très commode quand même ! Tu sais au moins dans quoi tu t'embarques là ou t'es complètement inconscient ?

-Non j'en sais rien, et si tu pouvais éviter de me cracher dessus ça serait sympa parce que maintenant je pue l'alcool.

-Désolé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire Kami-sama !

-J'en sais rien moi tu sais, j'ai jamais officié en même temps que lui tu sais. C'est Yoruichi qui m'en parle quand elle va à la Soul Society. D'après elle il fait une sérieuse concurrence à Byakuya, question froideur. T'es pas un peu maso sur les bords toi pas hasard ? D'abord Aizen, puis lui, y a un problème là.

-Et tu penses vraiment que j'y suis pour quelque chose ?

Énervé, il se prit la tête entre les mains et s'affaissa tout tremblant sur la table à la surface de laquelle des tâches humides apparurent.

-Shinji ? Shinji ?

Et oui, là c'était Kisuke l'abruti fini qui avait parlé et démoli le peu de morale qui restait à son ami, et maintenant Kisuke le taichō était de retour pour tenter de rattraper sa connerie.

-Comprends-moi, je cherche juste ton bonheur. J'ai vu comment tu étais quand tu déprimais, quand t'était au fond du trou, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est moi qui t'ai sorti de ta dépression ! Je te laisserais pas replonger Shinji ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais !

Il fit le tour de la petite table basse et enlaça les épaules du Visard, portant sa tête vers son propre cœur.

-Tu sais que je suis là moi ?

-Oui, je sais, mais ça fait tellement longtemps tu sais. Tu penses que je peux faire quelque chose maintenant que c'est comme ça ?

-Non, mais je veux juste que tu fasses attention à toi Shinji. Je t'aime comme mon frère et c'est normal que je m'occupe de toi, non ?

-Hum… haï.

-Prends soin de toi.

-Ten fais pas.

oOoOo

Autres lieux, autres protagonistes, dans le petit salon de l'appartement d'Orihime maintenant déserté de sa présence, assez folklorique il faut le dire, un jeune garçon ou tout du moins ce qui y ressemblait, finissait de briefer sa lieutenante.

-Pas un mot sur Hirako à quiconque, est-ce que c'est claire Matsumoto ?

-Haï taichō.

-Sinon comment va Kurosaki ?

-D'après Rukia, il est hors de danger, mais il a besoin de repos.

-Bien.

Il s'assit et inspira bruyamment. Il se sentait assez étrange, comme si quelque chose lui comprimait la poitrine et lui broyait le cœur de l'intérieur. Las de ce poids il se roula en boule sous le regard perplexe de sa fukutaichō.

-Vous allez bien taichō ?

Comprenant un peu trop tard qu'il venait de se vendre lamentablement, le petit capitaine aux faux airs d'enfant scruta la blonde et se dit qu'il avait besoin de parler et tant qu'à le faire, en parler avec quelqu'un en qui il avait vraiment confiance, même si ça devait être son insupportable Matsumoto, la pile sur pattes, la buveuse invétérée.

-Je me pose des questions Rangiku.

La jeune femme qui avait une tasse de thé dans la main (chaud le thé bien évidement) sursauta violemment, répandant le contenue bouillant sur elle-même.

-Ittaï !

-K'so Rangiku, t'es douée toi.

-Gomenasaï taichō. Mais c'est pas ma faute, vous m'avez jamais appelé par mon prénom avant.

-Sauf que la je ne suis pas en train de te parler comme un taichō mais comme un égal.

-Ah… et de quoi vous voulez parler tai…

-Non pas taichō, là tu peux m'appeler Toshirō.

-Bien Toshirō, de quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

_C'est un bon début_, pensa le jeune garçon.

-J'ai… je voudrais que tu me dises ce que c'est l'amour.

-Nani !

-Rangiku, s'il te plaît, je suis très sérieux ! J'ai besoin de ton aide là.

-Non mais là taichō, je… je sais pas quoi dire, vous êtes pas dans votre état normal.

-Je sais ! Alors aides-moi, s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme se tût et réfléchit à ce qu'elle savait, un doigt sur ses lèvres, et une main triturant la chaîne qu'elle portait au coup.

-Et bien, l'amour c'est quand on… quand on partage un sentiment affectif fort avec une autre personne. Et plus on partage des sentiments forts plus on s'aime… mais faut pas confondre l'amour et l'amitié… Taï... Toshirō, vous... tu es amoureux ?

-J'en sais rien... je pense oui, mais c'est... bizarre, je n'ai jamais connu ça, au pire j'ai pu ressentir une gêne ou rougir sans raison, mais là c'est... comme si j'avais plus de cœur... ou si j'en ai un mais je le sent tellement qu'il me donne l'impression d'exploser à chaque minute. Je me sent... faible.

-Toshirō... tu n'as rien dit à personne, pas à la personne que tu aimes en tous cas ? Je me trompe ?

-Non, je n'ai rien dis, en même temps on viens de se rencontrer.

-Je connais ça. C'est le poids du secret, car quand on garde nos sentiments pour nous, on en accumule encore et encore, et on s'enferre sous des couches de non-dis... avant de finir étouffé par le secret... ajouta-t-elle la vois rauque et faible, chargée d'émotion.

-Rangiku, tu n'as jamais rien avoué à Gin n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je n'ai jamais eu ce courage, et maintenant qu'il est parti, je ne pourrais plus jamais lui dire.

Elle trembla avant d'éclater en sanglots dans les bras de son capitaine qui la regarda perplexe avant de la serrer tout contre lui en lui murmurant tout et n'importe quoi, tant que les mots pouvaient s'enchaîner en une mélodie douce et rassurante.

Au fond de lui cependant il savait que l'histoire de Matsumoto se finirait bien alors que la sienne flottait entre deux eaux, incertaine et encore floue.

oOoOo

-Shinji tu es sûr que c'est prudent de partir maintenant ?

-T'inquiètes pas, je sais encore ce que je suis en état de faire.

Il étreignit son ami brièvement avant de sortir dans l'air frais du soir qui recouvrait maintenant Karakura. Cette nuit serait certainement mouvementée, mais peut être que cette fois ses cauchemars auraient un dénouement heureux, pour la première fois depuis cent-dix ans.

oOoOo

Une semaine passa ainsi mais ni les inquiétudes de Toshirō, ni les cauchemars de Shinji ne passèrent. Il ne s'étaient pas revu et ne cherchaient pas à le faire, préférant réfléchir, même si la tentation était forte.

Une étrange routine s'était établie entre le Visard et son ami, et tous les deux se retrouvaient le soir pour boire un verre autour de la petite table du magasin et exorcisaient ensembles les démons personnels du Visard.

En parallèle, Toshirō et sa Lieutenante se retrouvaient tous les soir et discutaient, se découvraient petit à petit, apprenant sur l'autre des choses personnelles, voir même intimes.

Ce soir cependant, Shinji posa une question qui prit son ami de court.

-Kisuke, tu crois que je suis un raté ?

-Nani ! Pourquoi cette question Shinji ? Tu sais parfaitement que non. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

-Je sais pas. J'ai beau regarder ma vie rétrospectivement, j'trouve rien de bien qui vaille autant que je le voudrais. Je suis sûrement mort de façon normal et j'ai passé une vie de Shinigami normal, je me suis fait piéger pas un homme qui avait trop d'ambition de façon lamentable... je suis un raté Kisuke.

-Non, pas du tout ! s'emportât l'ex-taichō de la 12ème. Où est passé le célèbre Hirako-taïchō, hein ? Celui qui n'a jamais baissé les bras ! Celui qui a mené ses troupes au devant du danger sans jamais flancher ! Celui qui passait son temps à rire et à nous remonter le moral !

-Celui qui vous a tous fait bannir de la Soul Society ?

Kisuke perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait. En un instant il fut en face de son camarade et lui flanqua une gifle phénoménale. Jamais il ne s'était sentit injustement puni à cause de son ami et il n'était pas prêt de changer d'avis.

-Écoutes moi bien, Hirako Shinji. Si cette nuit là je suis venu, c'est parce que j'ai envoyé Hiyori accomplir une mission pour laquelle j'aurais dû me déplacer personnellement. Mais si j'avais su que vous étiez tous en danger crois moi que j'y serais allé peu importe les ordres du sōtaichō. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que même si je venais d'arriver je vous considérais déjà tous comme mes amis. Et tu sais quoi ? Grâce à toi et à tous les autres, j'ai compris combien le système était corrompu. Aizen n'a pas tort quelque part quand il clame qu'il faut le changer même si sa manière de faire est la plus ignoble qu'il soit. Maintenant qu'il a montré son vrai visage tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire alors cesse de dire que tu nous a tous fait bannir et bat toi !

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et observa le blond qui, prostré, regardait le sol en se balançant d'avant en arrière, attendant une réaction de sa part.

-Shinji ?

Le Visard releva soudainement la tête et le vendeur put alors voir ses grands yeux humides de larmes mais heureux et un sourire lumineux qui l'illuminait.

-Merci Kisuke, chuchota-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Content de voir que tu n'abandonnes plus, lui répondit le savant en riant presque.

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et restèrent ainsi de longues minutes... jusqu'à ce qu'une voix résonne quelque part dans la boutique.

-Urahara-san, désolé de vous déranger si tard le soir, appelait Toshirō , mais j'aurais besoin de vous poser des questions sur Hi...rako-san...

La fin de sa phrase mourut cependant au fond de sa gorge à la vue des deux corps enlacés qui tournèrent la tête vers lui comme un seul homme alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger, je repasserais plus tard, lâcha-t-il sur un ton neutre et dénué d'émotions qui laissait présager le pire avant de tourner les talons et de partir et courant.

-Kuso ! Vas lui courir après Shinji ou tu ne le reverras plus jamais ! Lâcha Kisuke à l'intention de son ami.

Il ne se fit pas prier et quitta la pièce à toutes jambes, cherchant le reiatsu du dixième capitaine comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il finit par le trouver dans l'un des parc de la ville, dos à lui, tête baissée et poings serrés.

Doucement il s'approcha du petit corps tendu à l'extrême qui devait sûrement savoir qu'il était ici et l'appela plus doucement encore.

-Hitsugaya-taïchō... Hitsugaya-taïchō

Il leva une main pour la poser sur l'une des épaules de celui qui, depuis une semaine déjà, hantait ses nuits, mais avant que sa paume n'effleure le tissu blanc de l'haori, le capitaine dégainât Hyōrinmaru, et, tournant sur lui même, alla pointer son katana directement sous la gorge du blond qui ne bougea pas pour autant.

-N'approches pas ! Hurla-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà un chapitre dont je ne suis pas particulièrement fière, au début tout devait se passer en une journée mais ça faisait trop rapide alors j'ai tut modifié.<strong>

**Shinji: Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'attaque ? Je voulais juste lui expliquer moi.**

**Toshirō**** : Mais tu vois pas qu'elle veut nous faire tourner en rond. On va morfler je le sens. **

**Mais oui mais oui * mode sadique* tu vas souffrir mon petit, tout petit Toshirō-chan. Mais dis toi que c'est pour la bonne cause. Dis toi aussi que dans la toute première version tu te faisais violer... donc bon t n'as rien à réclamer !**

**Toshirō**** : NANI ! Nan mais t'es complètement dingue. Ama ! Bakana onna ! Kichigaï ! Yarashii !**

**(Pour votre intégrité morale je ne traduirais pas ces insultes, vous avec qu'à chercher la traduction vous même ^^ je m'en voudrais de vous choquer)**

**Incohérences et fautes à me signaler immédiatement s'il vous plais elles sont plus que probables dans ce chapitre vu que je suis fatiguée (御免なさい)  
><strong>

**Jikai ^^ Tsugi no Akira! **


	3. Ce que je peux ressentir au plus profond

**WARNING (!) : YAOI, c'est à dire relation entre hommes. Âmes sensibles, homophobes, ou jeunes de moins de 16 ans, passez votre chemin, ce qui va suivre peut être choquant pour vous.**

**Titre** **: Réparer les blessures du passé**

**Manga** **: Bleach**

**Rating** **: M**

**Genre** **: Yaoi**

**Pairing** **: Un pairing unique en son genre : Hitsugaya Shinji ^^**

**Disclaimer** **: * Boude* comme d'habitude, rien à moi tout à Tite Kubo**

**Résumé : Shinji rencontre Toshirō pendant la bataille opposant Ichigo à Grimmjow et il se sent immédiatement attiré par le petit capitaine. S'engage alors un jeu de cache-cache dans lequel Toshirō essaye d'échapper à l'ancien gobantai taichō, mais le veut-il vraiment, d'autant plus qu'un malheureux qui-pro-quo pourrait faire sombrer dans l'oublie tout espoir de voir un jour leurs sentiments s'épanouir.**

**Baratinage de l'auteur : Mōshiwakegozaimasen pour avoir eu autant de retard sur le chapitre 2, pour me faire pardonner je vous offre (gracieusement) un nouveau chapitre ^^**

**Je rappelle aussi que comme ceci étant une Fic alternative à l'histoire originale, ils ne sont pas repartis à la Soul Society après la capture d'Orihime.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II<strong>**I**

**Ce que je peux ressentir au plus profond de moi**

_Doucement il s'approcha du petit corps tendu à l'extrême qui devait sûrement savoir qu'il était ici et l'appela plus doucement encore._

_-Hitsugaya-taïchō... Hitsugaya-taichō_

_Il leva une main pour la poser sur l'une des épaules de celui qui, depuis une semaine déjà, hantait ses nuits, mais avant que sa paume n'effleure le tissu blanc de l'haori, le capitaine dégainât Hyōrinmaru, et, tournant sur lui même, alla pointer son katana directement sous la gorge du blond qui ne bougea pas pour autant._

_-N'approches pas ! Hurla-t-il._

Le souffle rauque, il regarda son poursuivant le fixer alors que dans sa main son Zanpakuto tremblait.

-Hitsugaya-taichō, s'il vous plaît, laissez moi vous expliquer.

-Expliquer quoi ? s'emportât soudainement l'albinos. Il n'y a strictement rien à expliquer, à moins que vous ne vous sentiez coupable de quelque chose dont je ne serais pas au courant.

Il lui lança un regard réfrigérant digne de Kuchiki-taïchō, et voyant que son vis-à-vis ne disait rien, amorça un mouvement de recul tout en se retournant.

-Non ! s'écria le Visard en lui saisissant le poignet. Onegai*... ne partez pas.

Toshirō se raidit. Combien de fois cette semaine avait-il rêvé de ce contacte, celui de cette main chaude sur sa peau. Il entendit le bruit d'un corps qui heurte le sol, sentit le contacte de sa tête dans son dos, les tremblements de la personne qui s'agrippait si désespérément à lui. Agenouillé, le visage baigné de larmes silencieuses, tourné vers la terre, Shinji évacuait enfin le stresse, la peine, les remords et la terreur des cent-dix dernières années, qu'il avait amassé encore et encore sans jamais prendre la peine d'évacuer.

-Ne me laisser pas... je ne veux pas que vous... partiez... parce que... je... je...

Un long sanglot le coupa et Hitsugaya se retourna comme porté par un élan d'espoir pour enlacer et calmer ce corps qui appartenait à l'homme qui occupait ses nuits.

Longuement il caressa ces cheveux, y emmêlant ses doigts pâles, rassurant l'homme pourtant si fort qui à cet instant essayait de ne pas se noyer dans sa détresse. Une tache humide se formait peu à peu sur le devant de son shihakusho mais il n'en avait que faire.

Toute la nuit durant ils restèrent là, l'un prostré, l'autre la consolant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Quand l'aube finit par poindre, le petit parc encore bercé par les « chuuut » doux et tendres que seules les âmes pouvaient entendre s'illumina peu à peu et baignait les deux hommes d'une lumière chaude alors que dans les bras du capitaine de la dixième division le blond s'endormait enfin.

-Je ne sais pas tout de toi, tout ce que tu as enduré, mais je serais à côté de toi, je t'en fais la promesse, chochotta l'enfant à la forme assoupie dans ses bras avant de la soulever précautionneusement et de l'emmener.

Il partit en shunpo vers l'appartement d'Orihime son précieux paquet dans les bras. Il se sentit étrange pendant tout le trajet, le visage de cet homme si proche du sien, son souffle chaud et calme à la base de son cou, sa main replié contre son torse. Il arriva à son logement provisoire plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et avec un petit problème mais la tornade rousse qui lui tomba dessus l'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Taichōōōōōō où est-ce que vous étiez passé ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Me refaites plus jamais un coup pareil.

-Chuuut Rangiku ! dit-il en esquissant un léger signe de tête vers son bel endormi.

-Oh ! fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant de s'effacer pour laisser passer son supérieur.

Ce dernier entra dans la petite chambre et allongea le Visard sur son futon encore déplié, resté en l'état la veille. Il passa amoureusement sa main sur le front pâle du blond avant de se relever et de retourner auprès de sa lieutenante.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenue, mais je n'avais pas prévu d'être retenu toute la nuit.

-Taichō, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment j'ai eu peur. J'ai cru que vous... que vous... sanglota le jeune femme.

-Que je sois parti, comme Aizen ? l'aida t-il comprenant se détresse et l'erreur qu'il avait faite.

-Hai. Ne me laissez plus jamais comme ça.

-Chuuut... Rangiku, ça va, je suis là maintenant. Ça va aller.

-H-hai... Toshirō, arigato.

-Betsuni, lui répondit-il une lueur de tendresse dans le regard.

Après quelques discutions, il fut décidé qu'aujourd'hui la patrouille serait effectuée par Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika et Renji et que Toshirō veillerait sur son protégé. Ce qui l'arrangeait fortement car il avait toujours son petit problème à résoudre. Aussi quand sa fukutaichō fut partie il alla s'enfermer dans la petite salle d'eau et passa une main dans son hakama. Bientôt des gémissements discrets mais difficilement contenus emplirent la pièce, alors que l'étoffe noire du vêtement glissait sur ses chevilles et allait choir à même le sol. Ce que le jeune taichō ne savait pas c'est qu'alerté par le bruit, son invité s'était réveillé et s'était approché de la salle de bain. Il piqua un fard quand il comprit ce qui se passait mais poussé par la curiosité, il colla son oreille à la porte et écouta. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il entendit distinctement son propre nom murmuré par le capitaine de la dixième division. Ceci ajouté aux gémissements de plus en plus forts, son pantalon commençait à devenir de plus en plus serré, mais mue par son instinct, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer le jeune homme mais le laisser venir à lui. Aussi décida-t-il de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et il retourna se coucher, roulant la couverture comme un polochon pour le serrer tout contre lui, et surtout cacher le début d'érection qu'il ne voulait surtout pas dévoiler à son hôte, de peur de le mettre mal à l'aise.

Celui-ci finit d'ailleurs par sortir de la salle de bain, jeta un regard au blond avant d'aller chercher son gigaï, dans la pièce attenante. Il se demandait si le Visard l'avait entendu, et rougit instantanément. Il se sentait vraiment bête tout d'un coup.

_Bon c'est pas grave, il ne t'a pas entendu vu qu'il dort encore, il ne sais rien, enfin bon si peut être vu que hier soir je suis rentré en beuglant que je voulais des renseignements sur lu, mais il ne sait pas jusqu'où ça va n'est-ce pas ?_

Il prit son courage à deux mains et, pestant contre l'étroitesse de son corps artificiel, il retourna s'occuper de son protégé. Il fut heureux de constater qu'il dormait, pour de vrai cette fois car peu après être sorti de la pièce, rompue de fatigue, il s'était écroulé, ses paupières se fermant toutes seules, réclamant un sommeil réparateur.

Se disant que ça serait peut être utile, il partit préparer de quoi manger pour deux. Il ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça, vu qu'étant petit, quand sa grand mère n'était pas là et Hinamori ne sachant pas cuisiner c'est lui qui s'était chargé de ce genre de tâches. Et même si cela faisait à peu près dix ans qu'il n'avait pas tenu un ustensile de cuisine, il étai au moins sûr d'une chose, c'est que ses plats seraient moins étranges que ceux de la jeune fille rousse dont il squattait l'appartement.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il avait déjà fini et recouvrant le tout de peur que ça ne refroidisse, il partit rejoindre son blond qui dormait toujours à point fermé mais semblait agité par quelque cauchemar.

Par moment ses mains agrippaient le drap roulé et calé contre son corps jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, et il se recroquevillait, les jambes remontées contre son torse. La bouche ouverte comme pour pousser un cri silencieux que lui seul pouvait entendre, terrifié par des démons que lui seul pouvait voir. La, main hésitante, Toshirō vins caresser les cheveux de l'endormi, puis glissèrent sur sa joue presque sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, avant de finir sa course dans l'une de celles du blond qui commençait tout doucement à se calmer quand un pouce commença à lui prodiguer une douce caresse.

Hitsugaya ne comptait plus les heures, ni les minutes, mais restait là, veillant sur le sommeil de Shinji qui dormait paisiblement pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps.

Il commença à s'éveiller vers l'heure du déjeuner et fut tout d'abord surpris de découvrir une petite main blottie dans la sienne, caressant doucement sa peau. À qui était cette main déjà ? Il garda les yeux à demi ouverts en réfléchissant, puis il se souvint d'où il était et qui était avec lui. Doucement il tourna la tête et rencontra un regard bleu extrêmement gêné, celui du capitaine de la dixième division des armées de la cour. Celui-ci détourna son attention vers le mur qu'il semblait soudain trouver très intéressant et lâcha pour se justifier :

-Tu as fais un cauchemar quand tu dormais.

-Ah, arigato, Hitsugaya-taichō.

-Toshirō.

-Quoi ?

-Appelles-moi Toshirō.

-D'accord.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-C'est pas de refus.

Le jeune homme au bord de la rupture d'anévrisme se rendit à la cuisine et chargea maladroitement sur un plateau quelques bols et de quoi manger mais tout tremblant et étourdit qu'il était à ce moment là, il se prit les pieds dans son propre pantalon et s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet, renversant l'intégralité de ce qu'il avait préparé sur le Visard et fracassant les bols sur le sol dur. Il sentit de petits bouts de porcelaine se ficher dans ses bras, sur lesquels il s'était rattrapé en tombant et poussa un long cris silencieux. Ce qu'il détestait se blesser à cet endroit là.

-Vous allez bien, s'inquiéta le blond complètement douché à la soupe miso et parsemé de-ci de-là de petits grains de riz.

-Je me suis coupé.

-Montrez-moi ça.

Difficilement, le capitaine se redressa et jeta un œil à ses avant bras. Ils étaient complètement entaillés et bien que les dommages soient limités à son gigaï, il y restait néanmoins connecté et les blessures qui lui étaient infligées se répercutaient sur son corps spirituel également.

Doucement, il tendit les bras vers son pensionnaire qui les saisit avec la plus grande délicatesse et les examinât d'un œil critique. Il releva très doucement les manches noirs de son pull, tâchant d'ignorer les grognements de douleur de l'albinos, puis le regardant, il lui demanda s'il n'avait pas des bandages.

-Il doit y en avoir dans la salle de bain, indiqua-t-il en pointant la dite pièce du menton.

Cinq bonnes minutes furent nécessaires au blond pour trouver ce dont il avait besoin et il revint auprès de son fantasme vivant, du désinfectant, un pot d'onguent et des bandes pour soigner tout ça.

-Je vous préviens ça va piquer, dit-il tout en imbibant un coton d'alcool, seul antiseptique sur lequel il avait réussit à mettre la main.

Il regarda son malade, lui demandant son assentiment avant de poser gentiment mais fermement le coton sur les blessures alors que Toshirō réprimait un cri. Il serra les dents jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la fraîcheur du baume sur les plaies à vif, ensuite le Visard protégea ces zones avec des compresses et finit en bandant le tout.

-Voilà, c'est pas trop serré ? demanda-t-il en tardant à lâcher la main d'Hitsugaya.

-Non, c'est bien.

Tous deux rougirent, puis le plus jeune regarda les débris éparpillés au sol et entreprit de tout ramasser et éponger malgré les vives protestations de ses bras.

-Laissez, je vais le faire, protesta alors son infirmier qui s'empressa de saisir les tessons de bols, faisant fi des remarques désapprobatrices de irascible capitaine. Vous avez mal, ça se voit rien qu'à votre expression, alors pour une fois, laissez-moi faire.

Cette remarque eut le dont de lui mettre le feu aux joues et c'est boudeur qu'il s'assit sagement sur le futon qu'avait occupé l'ancien shinigami. Il plongea son nez dans la couverture, appréciant l'odeur qu'y avait laissé son occupant, alors que celui-ci était parti à la cuisine jeter les débris de bol et préparer un nouveau plateau. Plateau qui faillit tomber une seconde fois d'ailleurs quand l'homme au sourire made in Pleyel** revint de la cuisine pour découvrir le capitaine enfouit dans ses couvertures. Il se colla contre le mur, soufflant un grand coup et fit un grand bruit histoire de lui laisser le temps de se redresser et d'adopter une position plus convenable s'il le voulait, ce qu'il fit après avoir sursauté violemment.

-Alors vous voyez, dit-il joyeusement en rentrant comme si de rien n'était, j'ai rien fait exploser.

Il rit à sa propre blague, bientôt suivit par le rire cristallin du jeune garçon.

-Allez à table, et mangez ! Perdre du sang comme vous en avez perdu ça étourdi et c'est jamais bon.

Il se servit lui même généreusement et mangea avec joie ce qu'il qualifierait de délicieux, lui qui cuisinait aussi bien que son chien dansait les claquettes.

-Au fait, finit par dire le cadet, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire hier soir ? Tu avais commencé à me dire quelque chose et puis tu n'étais pas allé jusqu'au bout de ta pensée.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il pas plus gêné que ça par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Je voulais vous expliquer, ce que vous avez vu hier soir entre moi et Kisuke c'est rien de plus que de l'amitié, c'est juste que depuis presque cent-dix ans c'est lui qui m'aide et me soutiens. Vous savez, après ma hollowmorphose, j'ai traversé une succession de mauvaise passe, et sans lui je pense que je serais plus là depuis longtemps. Il m'a sortit pas mal de fois des bars de la ville, m'a souvent supprimé mes drogues, empêché de me suicider, et même aidé à combattre mon Hollow et au final ça a créé des liens forts entre nous. C'est comme un frère, un très bon ami. Je voulais pas que vous fassiez l'amalgame.

-Hum... je comprends.

-Et pour hier soir, je ne voulais pas que vous partiez parce que je crois que depuis notre rencontre, je crois que... je... enfin je...

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, cherchant ses mots, se demandant s'il faisait bien de lui dire. Les yeux baissé sur ses genoux, il sentit vaguement son hôte bouger mais fut pourtant surpris de constater qu'il s'était agenouillé devant lui.

Toshirō attrapa doucement le menton de Shinji et lui releva la tête pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas lui non plus s'il faisait le bon choix mais envoyant valdinguer toutes ses objections valides, il se pencha en avant et approcha son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis, lequel, heureux de constater les sentiments de son homme s'approcha à son tour et scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser chaste qui s'enhardit au fil des secondes. Lentement, le Visard passa sa langue à travers la barrière blanche des dents d'Hitsugaya pour approfondir l'échange. À bout de souffle pourtant ils finirent par se séparer et se regardèrent à travers leurs yeux à demi ouverts, leurs lèvres rougies et gonflées par le baiser.

-Je dois te dire une chose, commença l'albinos, depuis que je t'ai vu la première fois, je crois que… je voulais faire ça… parce que je crois que je… t'aime.

Cette révélation faite avec une voix rendue laborieuse et achée par le manque d'air attendrit plus que toute autre Shinji qui prit son petit prince dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux blancs comme neige qui avaient pour lui un parfum délicieux.

-Moi aussi, Toshirō-kun. Je t'aime, et ce depuis la première seconde. Alors, je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas seul.

-Je te le promets.

* * *

><p><strong>*Onegai : je t'en pris<strong>

****Pleyel : célèbre manufacture de piano… donc sourire made in Pleyel pour le sourire en touches de piano voilà ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, un petit chapitre fini en beautée… au CDI de mon lycée (génial (-.-)°°°) enfin bon bref on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a. Vous vouliez un omake ?<strong>

**Toshirō : C'est quoi encore que ce truc ?**

**Lovely : Un bonus! How c'est censé être toi le japonais ! XDD**

**Toshirō : Ouais encore un moyen de nous enfoncer plus bas que terre.**

**Lovely : Meuh non mon p'tit, tout petit petit Toshirō-chan.**

**Shinji : Mais oui Toshirō-kun c'est son moment « presse-people » cherche pas *se roule par terre totalement mort de rire***

**Toshirō : Mais oui c'est ça, fout toi de ma gueule.**

**Lovely : Whow whow whow ! Pas de scène de ménage ici.**

**Shinji *toujours mort de rire* & Toshirō *de plus en plus fâché* : Toi la ferme !**

**Lovely : Okay, okay, ben pour la peine je vais vous faire un angst (l'auteur à tous les droits)**

**Toshirō : Naaaaaan ! **

**Lovely : Bien je vois que tu es à nouveau sur le doit chemin.**

**Toshirō : Hai Lovely-sama.**

**Lovely : Allons, allons ! Pas tant de formalités entre nous Shiro-chan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Enfin bon bref voilà, le prochain chapitre à je sais pas quand, ça peut être une semaine comme ça peut être deux mois, donc je vous donne pas de date.<strong>

**じゃ****ね****(ja ne) ;D**


	4. Un Binôme pour sauver ton cœur

**/ !\ Attention, cette FanFic comporte des éléments choquants pour toute personne non habituée.**

**Titre** **: Réparer les blessures du passé**

**Manga** **: Bleach**

**Rating** **: M**

**Genre** **: Yaoi**

**Pairing** **: ****Toshirō Shinji ^^**

**Disclaimer** **: * Boude* j'appelle au boycotte de Tite Kubo mais pas de Bleach, bah oui une vie sans Bleach ça sert à quoi je vous le demande… ?**

**Résumé : Shinji rencontre Toshirō pendant la bataille opposant Icigo à Grimmjow et il se sent immédiatement attiré par le petit capitaine. S'engage alors un jeu de cache-cache dans lequel Toshirō essaye d'échapper à l'ancien gobantai taichō, mais le veut-il vraiment, d'autant plus qu'un malheureux qui-pro-quo pourrait faire sombrer dans l'oublie tout espoir de voir un jour leurs sentiments s'épanouir.**

**Je rappelle aussi que comme ceci étant une Fic alternative à l'histoire originale, ils ne sont pas repartis à la Soul Society après la capture d'Orihime mais Ichigo si.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre IV<strong>

**Un Binôme pour sauver ton cœur**

_-Moi aussi, Toshirō-kun. Je t'aime, et ce depuis la première seconde. Alors, je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas seul._

_-Je te le promets._

Ces mots, sous un autre ciel, et dans un autre monde, un jeune homme se promenant seul, ne pouvait les entendre. Dans les couloirs froids de Las Noches, il marchait, sans but, ou peut-être si, mais personne ne savait ce qu'il cherchait. Ses yeux vides et tristes, nul ne pouvait les distinguer, ses tremblements, nul ne pouvait les deviner, ses humeurs, nul ne pouvait les décrypter.

C'était un homme secret, impénétrable, mais fidèle à ses principes, loyale envers ceux qu'il considérait comme ses maîtres. Loyale surtout envers le sōtaichō et le Goteï 13.

C'est pour ça qu'il était d'ailleurs aujourd'hui dans la pire merde de toute sa vie. Pourquoi est-ce que cet abruti fini d'Aizen était-il parti si précipitamment de la Soul Society ? Bon sang mais pourquoi ? À cause de lui il était obligé tout repenser, chercher un à un le moindre petit tout petit détaille susceptible de faire tomber le mégalomane à la mèche, chaque seconde perdue les rapprochant tous peu à peu de l'apocalypse.

Une invasion voilà ce qu'il prévoyait. Rien que ça. Une énorme invasion de Hollow sur la Terre et la Soul Society. Et lui seul allait pouvoir empêcher ça. Il avait bien une idée derrière la tête mais pour ça il fallait que ça se réalise et il était loin de garantir un quelconque résultat surtout que s'il était découvert il allait sûrement mourir.

Oh l'idée en elle-même était brillante : disposer des absorbeurs d'énergie spirituelle durement négociés à Szayel, ce fou du scalpel et de la table d'autopsie pas plus futé que Mayuri, dans les chambres des Arrancars. Il avait remarqué il y a longtemps de ça que quand un Arrancar voyait son énergie drainée, il enfouissait ses instincts et laissait transparaître des émotions humaines comme l'amour ou la compassion. Quelques Espada déjà arrivaient à exprimer de émotions comme Grimmjow qui derrière ses airs brute et son mécontentement quotidien pouvait être quelqu'un de très sensible qui avait beaucoup regretté la mort de ses fracción, surtout celle d'Il Forte, qui était presque un frère à ses yeux.

Il avait fondé pas mal d'espoirs sur lui et c'était justement dans sa chambre qu'il allait aujourd'hui placer un absorbeur. Lentement, il suivait les couloirs blancs, las de ce travail, las de l'attente. Il voulait revoir Rangiku, la revoir et lui dire ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui avouer. Il avait les épaules lourdes, les yeux cernés, et pour seule envie celle de rentrer chez lui, dans son monde, et pas ici où la pression spirituelle l'écrasait à chaque seconde. Il se sentait étouffé, oppressé, surveillé alors qu'il cheminait dans le labyrinthe des couloirs clairs.

Il s'arrêta en face d'une grande porte qu'il identifia comme étant celle de la chambre de Grimmjow et en poussa le lourd battant. À l'image du reste du palais, la chambre était sobre, dépouillée, blanche tellement peu ressemblante à la personnalité bouillonnante du sexta. Cette personnalité électrique, bleue électrique, que l'on aime ou pas sans demi-mesure.

Gin lui se dirigea vers le grand lit placé au fond de la pièce et sortit de sa manche ample un petit appareil rectangulaire pas plus grand qu'un paquet d'allumettes. Il s'agenouilla et tout en regardant sous le sommier, détermina l'endroit le plus approprié pour fixer l'objet. Il finit enfin par le fixer au milieu et se releva prestement tout en partant à grandes enjambées vers la sortie. Il allait se saisir de la poignée pour ouvrir la porte quand l'énergie spirituelle de la personne qu'il aurait le moins voulu voir se fit ressentir. Une grosse goutte de sueur perla le long de son dos et il réfléchit rapidement. En dernier recours, Grimmjow étant maintenant bien trop près pour qu'il puisse vouloir s'enfuir, il alla s'asseoir sur le grand canapé qui faisait face à la porte et guetta l'instant fatidique, se demandant quelle excuse il pourrait trouver pour expliquer sa présence en ces lieux. Au bout d'une longue attente aux secondes étirées par l'anxiété, la porte finit pas s'ouvrir.

-K'so, journée de merde ! L'a pas bientôt fini de me suivre c'te con !

-Et bien Grimmjow, en v'là un langage. Mais dis-moi d'qui parles-tu donc ? demanda Ichimaru de son habituelle voix énervante. Pas d'Tōsen rassure-moi.

Sur le seuil, le bleuté se raidit, tous les sens en alerte et c'est les sourcils froncé qu'il regarda son squatteur.

-Qu'est-c'tu fous là ?

-Oh j'voulais t'parler mais comme t'étais pas là j'ai décidé de t'attendre. Au fait t'as jamais pensé à re-décorer cette chambre ? Elle est un peu triste comme ça t'trouves pas ? Elle te correspond pas d'tout.

-Si mais vu que je n'ai aucun moyen d'le faire elle reste tel quel. Maintenant dis moi c'que tu fous ici. J'ai pas que ça à foutre moi.

-Je voulais t'voir parc'que j'te trouve différent en c'moment. T'sembles assez tourmenté.

-Qu'est-c'ça peut bien t'foutre.

-Mais j'm'intéresse à tout c'qui peut vous arriver. Après tout nous avons besoin d'vous pour gagner cont' nos adversaires.

C'est volontairement qu'à chaque fois que Gin parlait du conflit créé par Aizen il employait le terme ennemi ou adversaire. Pour lui, le seul ennemi à abattre était Aizen, cette ordure qui l'avait séparé de Matsumoto sans lui laisser le temps de la prévenir et de la rassurer. Si seulement Shinji avait réussi à tenir Aizen à distance un peu plus longtemps, peut être aurait-il pu éviter leur hollowmorphose et une centaine d'années de préparation destinée à détruire son monde et celui des humains. Chaque jour passé à réfléchir et attendre le moment propice minimisait les chances de réussite de sa mission et le rapprochaient un peu plus du point critique où il serait découvert. Il avait peur mais il devait malgré tout s'assurer de la réussite de sa mission pour la Soul Society et surtout pour Matsumoto. Il espérait que même s'il venait à mourir au cours de sa mission elle puisse au moins, elle, survivre dans un monde débarrassé d'Aizen.

Et pour qu'un jour ce monde presque utopique puisse exister, il devait se concentrer sur son plan : réveiller le cœur des Arrancars. C'était en somme très facile, mais il devait aussi gagner leur confiance sans éveiller leurs soupçons et leur crainte. C'était ardu mais pas infaisable. Et avec Grimmjow il pensait pouvoir se faire un bon allié.

Celui-ci réfléchissait à savoir s'il pouvait parler de ce qu'il ressentait à Ichimaru ou non. Après tout il n'était que son supérieur et pas franchement celui qu'il appréciait le plus, quoi qu'à la réflexion faite il le préférait lui à Tōsen et Aizen réunis. Finalement il se tourna complètement vers lui et déclara d'une voix neutre :

-J'me sent bizarre… à l'intérieur.

-Où ça à l'intérieur ? demanda alors Gin qui était de plus en plus intéressé.

-Là, dans la poitrine… parce que je pense beaucoup à lui.

En disant cela il pointa l'endroit où se trouvait normalement le cœur et posa sa main dessus, paume plaquée tout contre sa peau nue.

-Tu as mal au cœur, Grimmjow ?

-Le… cœur ?

-Oui, le cœur, pas le cœur physique, mais le cœur de l'âme, là où sont tous ceux que tu admires, que tu apprécies ou que tu aimes.

-Racontes pas de conneries, nous n'avons pas de cœur nous les Arrancars !

-Grimmjow, les Hollows n'ont pas de cœur. Ça tient qu'à toi d'en vouloir un ou pas. Je suis quand même curieux de savoir à qui tu peux bien penser.

Le bleuté vira au rose, puis au rouge avant de finir cramoisi et il fourra ses mains dans les "poches" de son hakama en même temps qu'il tournait la tête vers le sol.

-Mais dis moi c'est qu'tu deviens timide Grimmjow.

-Ta gueule ! Teme !

-Voyons, reste poli tout de même, je te pose une question et tu m'aboies dessus. C'est pas très gentil ça dis moi. Mais si ça peut te rassurer ce que tu me diras restera entre toi et moi.

-Tu es prêt à me donner ta parole ?

-Bien sûr. Comme je te l'ai dis je suis là pour t'aider et non te laisser sombrer.

-Mais ce qu'on dira ici restera entre ces quatre mur tu me le promets.

Gin était intérieurement amusé de voir le sexta en position de faiblesse, à se débattre avec ses questions sentimentales mais il sentait qu'il avait su le mettre en confiance et que ça faciliterai la suite des opérations.

-Tu comprends, ajouta Jaggerjack visiblement gêné, j'veux pas que ça se sache parce que sinon les autres me prendront plus au sérieux.

-Tu as ma parole d'honneur Grimmjow, et je n'ai qu'une seule parole.

-Hum…

-Assieds-toi tu seras peut-être plus à même de me parler détendu.

Il n'acquiesçât pas, mais se contentât de venir prendre place à côté du traitre. Il se sentait gauche et franchement pas à l'aise mais il fit de son mieux pour paraitre normal.

-C'est arrivé sur Terre, vous savez…

-Tu peux m'appeler Gin, tout simplement tu sais, et tutoie moi.

-Heu… dépondit-il gêné mais content quand même parce qu'il savait qu'il serait pris au sérieux. Donc c'est arrivé sur Terre. Ou p't'être même avant. Quand Ulquiorra est revenu de sa mission avec Yami, la première fois. Il nous avait montré des passages de son combat et là j'ai vu le Shinigami, Kurosaki. J'sais pas pourquoi mais pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai eu mal au cœur. J'ai voulu m'battre je m'souviens, à cause d'sa puissance peut-être. Il dégageait quelque chose de puissant. Je pensais que c'était de l'exaltation. Mais en fait j'me suis rendu compte en revenant que je r'grettais pas de l'avoir laissé en vie. Et à chaque fois que j'ai eu à m'battre cont' lui j'voulais toujours plus, le dominer sans l'tuer parce que s'il mourrait alors j'pourrais plus l'revoir.

-Grimmjow, je crois que… tu es amoureux.

-Quoi ! C'pas possible ! J'y crois pas une seconde.

-Et pourtant ça peut être que ça Grimm'. Écoute je vais te raconter quelque chose. Tu sais qu'avant d'être ici j'étais à la Soul Society. Quand j'y suis arrivé après être mort, j'ai atterri dans les bas quartiers du Rukongai, le 64ème district pour être précis, ceux où les enfants se battent pour survivre, où les hommes et les femmes meurent de maladies, où l'on est traité comme moins que rien. Là un jour j'ai rencontré une jeune fille que j'ai toujours aimée depuis. Elle s'appelait Rangiku. On est entré au Gotei à quelques années près, à la seule différence que quand elle a été promue j'étais déjà taichō de la 3ème division. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui dire que je l'aimais. Mais à chaque fois que je la voyais, j'avais un pincement au cœur. Parce que je savais que je devrais partir et qu'à cause de ça elle ne me ferait plus jamais confiance. Moi j'n'ai plus trop d'espoir qu'elle veuille de moi un jour parce que j'ai trahis sa confiance, et je la comprends. Mais toi Grimmjow, tu peux décider de venir à lui. Il est toujours plus facile de conquérir un cœur que de le reconquérir.

-Mais…et Aizen-sama ?

-Grimm', ne fais pas la même erreur qu'moi. Même en étant des âmes nous n'avons qu'une seule vie et nous d'vons la vivre autant qu'il nous l'est permis. Tout l'reste, le protocole, les allégeances, on s'en fiche, ce n'est pas ça qui nourrit l'amour qu'on porte pour une personne. C'est ce qu'on partage avec. Avec Rangiku, j'n'ai rien partagé sinon une grande amitié. Et j'le r'grette tellement aujourd'hui.

-Rangiku, c'est une shinigami ? Et même si t'es un traitre t'peux toujours revenir à la Soul Society en le fillant des infos sur Aizen, alors que moi j'suis un Arrancar, ils voudront jamais d'moi.

-Tu sais, j'crois en le cœur des Arrancars, et si ça vous permet de vivre avec les shinigamis, alors je te défendrais. Il faut juste que tu fasses le premier pas. Et je vais te révéler quelque chose, Grimmjow. Mais il faut alors que tu me donnes ta parole que jamais tu ne diras ce que je vais te dire. À personne. Sinon je mourrais.

-Je te le jure.

-Ça sera notre secret à nous deux. Alors voilà, j'suis pas du côté d'Aizen. J'ai été envoyé par la Soul Society pour l'éliminer avant qu'il n'détruise Karakura. Au début j'devais l'éliminer à la soul Society. Mais comme il a réussi à v'nir ici j'ai du changer mon plan en vous incorporant dedans. Parce que j'voulais pas que vous mourriez alors que vous ne faisiez que suivre les ordres.

-Donc en fait tu veux nous sauver.

-Hai.

-Alors laisse-moi t'aider. Comme ça on sera quittes.

-Ça s'rait pas plus parce que tu détestes Aiz'n-s'ma ? demanda l'argenté en riant.

-Aussi oui.

Ils rirent de bon cœur sur le petit canapé de la chambre de Grimmjow.

Pendant ce temps là dans la salle de surveillance, Ulquiorra scrutait les écrans et plus particulièrement celui de la chambre de Grimmjow, dont il ne tirait aucun son. Ben oui cette stupide Espada avait cassé le micro il y a deux jours, mais bon le voir rire ainsi avec Gin n'annonçait rien de bon car si ces deux là commençaient à faire ami-ami, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver d'autre ?

Nnoitora partirait peut-être à la recherche de Nel, qu'il avait balancée dans les sables du désert il y a presque un an. Non mais et puis quoi encore ?

Il allait devoir en informer Aizen-sama au plus vite.

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour arriver à la salle du trône et une fois qu'il se fut agenouillé devant son maître, il annonça de son éternelle voix froide et monocorde :

-J'ai vu Ichimaru-sama et Jaggerjack trainer ensemble dans la chambre de ce dernier. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Je pensais que je devais vous en informer.

-Tu as bien fais, mais je pense plutôt que Gin essayait de mettre Grimmjow dans son lit. Ça ne serait même pas venant de lui.

Même si l'information ne semblait faire ni chaud ni froid au seigneur de Las Noches, Tōsen lui restait plus perplexe. Il n'aimait ni Grimmjow, ni Gin, et les savoir en bonne entente n'était pas pour le rassurer. Si Ulquiorra avait l'air d'accepter le jugement d'Aizen lui ne se satisfaisait pas du tout de cette affirmation évasive quand aux motivations du traitre.

Il se chargerait personnellement de surveiller Ichimaru où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse.

Il le coincerait et une fois que ça serait fait, il frapperait comme la main de la justice : en plein cœur, et alors plus personne ne se dresserait entre lui et son monde utopique.

De l'autre côté du palais de Las Noches, Gin assis à côté de Grimmjow avait un mauvais pressentiment que les trois coupes de saké qu'il avait bu ne pouvaient effacer. Soudain il se demanda si cela avait été raisonnable d'entrainer le sexta dans son entreprise périlleuse. Après tout il était encore jeune par rapport à lui. Il n'avait encore jamais aimé, jamais vécu comme quelqu'un de normal. Alors le mêler à cette histoire qui au demeurant ne le regardait pas plus que ça ne l'enchantait pas.

-Je jure de te protéger, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, dit-il a la forme étendue sur le divan et de la bouche de laquelle s'échappait le bruit d'une respiration calme et endormie. J'en fais le serment ici et maintenant. Si j'avais pu réussir à tuer Aizen plus tôt peut-être que j'aurais pu éviter de voir tant d'innocents mêlés à tout ça. Alors je veux au moins que toi tu ne souffres pas.

Il lui passa une main tendre et affectueuse dans les cheveux, s'émerveillant de leur couleur si extraordinaire. Puis il le prit dans ses bras el le porta jusqu'à son lit dans lequel il le coucha. Après l'avoir bordé, il se pencha sur son front et y déposa un baiser extrêmement protecteur en murmurant un doux et léger "Oyasumi, Grimmjow-kun"

Avant de sortir, il récupéra le petit boîtier qu'il avait placé quelques heures plus tôt.

-Il n'en aura pas besoin lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Voyez vous ça c'est un chapitre que j'ai bien réussi je pense X) . Après bon ben c'est vous qui jugez quoi… (Soyez pas trop sévères par pitiéééééééé)<strong>

**Omake**** :**

**Grimm**** : J'y crois pas ! MOI, discuter avec ÇA ! Tu te fous de ma (BIIIP)**

**Gin**** : C'est pas gentil ce que tu dis là Grimmjow.**

**Grimm**** : On s'en fout le résultat c'est que j'ai fait ami-ami avec toi.**

**Gin**** : Bah c'est pas bien ?**

**Lovely**** : Disons que c'est pas rassu****rant**

**Grimm**** : Toi tu peux parler, c'est toi qui nous a foutu comme ça. T'as intérêt à corriger l'erreur monumentale que t'as commise.**

**Gin**** : *caché derrière sa main en mode ****"****je me crois discret****" ***** L'écoute pas surtout )**

**Lovely**** : Mais oui c'est ça Gin.**

**Tōshi****ro**** : Moi ce que je comprends pas c'est que c'est censé être une histoire sur Shinji et moi et finalement ça va concerner un peu tout le monde.**

**Shinji**** : Laisse donc mon amour ça me laisse au moins le temps de t'emmener en vacances.**

**Lovely**** : De toute façon ****c'est MOI qui fixe les règles !**

***silence***

**Enfin bon bref voilà !**

**Je sais que j'ai mis quand même du temps à publier la suite mais j'avais pas d'idées, pas le temps, et vu que là j'avais trois heures de permanence bah j'en ai profité vu que je suis en pleine phase créative de 10 heures à 18 heures… pile quand je suis en cours**

**Donc voilà à la prochaine j'espère que vous vous êtes amusé à lire ce chapitre (ou à défaut, qu'au moins vous avez aimé) et sur ce ****じゃ ね ****(ja ne) D**


	5. Décisions qui blessent

**/!\ On ne parle même plus du risque de choquation que vous encourrez... ^^**

**Titre** **: Réparer les blessures du passé**

**Manga** **: Bleach**

**Rating** **: M semi-angst dans ce chapitre (bah oui quand on est semi-conscentant c'est pas vraiment du angst)**

**Genre** **: Yaoi**

**Pairing** **: Toshirō x Shinji, en tout cas c'est le couple principal, présence d'Aizen x Gin dans ce chapitre**

**Disclaimer** **: * Boude* Tite Kubo veut toujours rien me refiler... dommage mais ça se comprend !**

**Résumé : Shinji rencontre Toshirō pendant la bataille opposant Icigo à Grimmjow et il se sent immédiatement attiré par le petit capitaine. S'engage alors un jeu de cache-cache dans lequel Toshirō essaye d'échapper à l'ancien gobantai taichō, mais le veut-il vraiment, d'autant plus qu'un malheureux qui-pro-quo pourrait faire sombrer dans l'oublie tout espoir de voir un jour leurs sentiments s'épanouir.**

**À ma classe : Je vous emmerde tous, j'écris ce que je veux et si ça vous plais pas, alors lisez pas ! J'veux pas changer pour vous !**

**Blabla**** : Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier ce chapitre :/ … J'avais pas d'inspiration et pas le temps d'avoir l'inspiration... h****onto ni gomenasaï.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre V<strong>

**Décisions qui blessent**

Gin déambulait, encore. C'était devenu comme une habitude, une routine aux yeux des autres qui le voyaient se promener tous les jours. Mais pour lui ça avait bien plus de sens. Marcher dans ce labyrinthe d'une blancheur éclatante avait quelque chose de reposant, d'apaisant. Il avait souvent une idée derrière la tête, comme explorer les quartiers des Arrancars, y poser des absorbeurs d'énergie spirituelle, ou comme en ce cas, aller voir la prisonnière arrivée il y a une semaine : Inoue Orihime. Cette jeune rousse adorable comme tout (_NA : je ne pense pas ce que j'écris bien sûr, comme si cette greluche pouvait-être adorable ou tout simplement intéressante_) abandonnée à la garde de c'te glaçon d'Ulquiorra et aux expériences d'Aizen. Tout ça pour son pouvoir. Le pouvoir de nier les choses. De nier les faits. Et dans son cas ça pouvait l'aider à enfin détruire Aizen. Il savait exactement comment ils allaient s'y prendre.

Il continua d'avancer, tournant à l'angle d'un énième couloir blanc, et là... un mur qui ne devait pas se trouver là se dressait pourtant devant lui. Mais quel était donc le couillon fini qui s'amusait à bouger ainsi les murs et chambouler par la même occasion tous les plans de Las Noches sans aucune raison.

Franchement quel était le con qui s'emmerdait à se casser la tête à faire ça juste dans le but de faire chier le monde ?

-K'so !

L'albinos revint lentement sur ses pas, après tout rien ne pressait, et passa par l'autre chemin qu'il pouvait emprunter, plus long. Avait-il le choix ?

-Où vas-tu, Ichimaru ? Demanda alors une voix dans son dos.

Gin se retourna comme foudroyé sur place pour faire face à Tōsen, la personne qui après Aizen le répugnait le plus. Mais comme à ce moment le tuer était exclu plutôt deux fois qu'une, il relégua cette idée dans un coin de sa tête, la gardant pour plus tard juste au cas où, et lâcha la tsuka de son sabre.

-Tiens Tōsen-taichō, dit-il de son ignoble voix mielleuse, quelle bonne surprise !

-Réponds donc ! Le venin qui sort de ta bouche ne m'intéresse pas.

-Et bien s'tu le prends comme ça, j'n'ai pas du tout envie de te répondre, lui lâcha-t-il d'une voix boudeuse.

-Peu importe, pourquoi voulais-tu aller voir l'humaine ?

Gin tressaillit, et une fois n'est pas coutume, il remercia tous les dieux d'avoir privé Tōsen d'une paire d'yeux.

-Saches qu'elle n'est ici que parce qu'Aizen-sama a besoin d'elle mais dès qu'elle lui sera devenu inutile, il la tuera. Las Noches n'est pas un onsen pour cette humaine, tâches de t'en souvenir.

-J'essayerais.

L'aveugle passa à côté de lui et dans un souffle, lui lâcha les mots qui sur terre ou ailleurs lui faisait le plus de mal.

-Bientôt j'espère que comme la Soul Society, tu finiras par périr.

Et il planta là son rival, ébranlé. Au moins Gin savait qui s'amusait à bouger les murs. Maigre compensation. Mais le pire restait que si Tōsen ne lui faisait pas confiance, Aizen était susceptible de ne pas lui faire confiance non plus. Et le connaissant, il ne prendrait aucun risque et se débarrasserait de lui sans l'ombre d'un regret. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose... enfin non ce quelque chose il l'avait déjà trouvé, mais c'était l'application qui restait un problème... Si jamais Matsumoto le revoyait jamais vivant et qu'il lui disait, parce que jamais il ne se résoudrait à lui cacher quelque chose, sûrement serait-elle choquée.

Parce que Matsumoto comptait trop pour lui il se refusait à la perdre. Parce que jamais il n'avait pu se résoudre à lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait il l'avait perdu. Voudrait-t-elle jamais de lui un jour après ce qu'il avait pu lui faire ? Lui ferait-elle d'ailleurs jamais plus confiance ?

Il resta planté ici, sous ces écrasants murs blancs pendant un moment, ainsi à rêvasser, se posant d'innombrables question sur son amour. Et il fini enfin par se rappeler le pourquoi du comment de sa présence ici et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la chambre, plus cellule de confinement que chambre d'ailleurs, où était retenue Orihime.

Il frappa doucement à la porte et entra quand un léger « hai » filtra à travers le battant.

-Ohayo Hime-cha... commença-t-il, mais s'arrêtant quand il ne vit personne.

-Ici, fit une petit voix, accompagnée d'une main dépassant de sous la table.

Il s'avança et comprit que la jeune fille était assise à même le sol, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, et vers l'éternelle lune du Hueco Mundo.

-Que fais-tu par terre ? Demanda-t-il. Restes pas là tu vas attraper froid.

-Non, ça va, dit-elle en souriant, je n'ai pas froid, et puis... la lune est très belle vu d'ici.

L'albinos en resta bouche-bée. Cette petite n'avait franchement pas froid aux yeux pour s'opposer ainsi à ses conseils. Ou peut-être était-elle tout simplement suicidaire, car ce comportement ne devait certainement pas passer auprès d'Ulquiorra.

Il comprit alors trois choses : d'une, elle n'avait pas peur de lui, vu qu'elle continuait à regarder par la fenêtre, lui tournant de ce fait le dos, de deux, elle devait avoir vraiment froid malgré ce qu'elle disait car l'air de la pièce était gelé, et de trois, elle se sentait franchement seule, vu que toutes les dix secondes un long soupire s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres.

-Hime-chan, tu viendrais te promener avec moi ? Dans le désert.

-Et bien... c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien, mais Ulquiorra-kun ne...

-C'est bon, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité, suis moi !

Il l'attrapa par la manche, et, la calant dans ses bras, parti à travers les longs couloirs immaculés, sachant parfaitement où il allait,alors que le rouquine aurait, elle, été complètement larguée.

Il lui fallait sortir rapidement, sans quoi quelqu'un le rattraperait et là il serait cuit. Il ne pourrait pas lui demander de l'aider et ce n'était certainement pas dans l'enceinte du palais qu'il le ferait, vu que tout, chaque geste, chaque parole, chaque inspiration et chaque expiration était surveillée, enregistrée, épiée. Rien jamais n'échappait à Aizen.

-Ichimaru-san, je-je-je n'me sent pas très bien...

Et effectivement la petite rousse dans ses bras avait viré au vert. Heureusement pour elle, il était sortit du palais et le désert s'étendait maintenant devant eux, ses dunes se déroulant à perte de vue, blanches sous le ciel d'un noir d'encre, illuminé par une lune claire et étincelante. Arrivé à un bon kilomètre du haut mur d'enceinte, il déposa son fardeau sur ses deux pieds et lui laissa le temps de reprendre son souffle et une couleur plus normale.

-Voilà... ici personne ne nous entendra.

La jeune humaine le regarda avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement. Qu'est-ce qui se passait bon-sang.

-Ichimaru-san, que se passe-t-il ?

-Écoutes moi Hime-chan, j'ai extrêmement besoin de toi. Mais avant tout il faut que tu me jures, que jamais, tu ne diras quoi que ce soit. Es-tu prête ? Prête à prendre des risques ? Sans quoi je ne t'impliquerais pas plus là dedans.

-Ichimaru-san que se passe-t-il ? Paniqua la jeune fille.

-Sais-tu ce qu'Aizen essaye de faire en détruisant Karakura ?

-Non.

-Il veut absorber les âmes des habitants de Karakura parc'que la concentration d'énergie spirituelle y est la plus dense sur toute la surface du globe. Et s'il veut les absorber, c'est pour recréer un Ouken.

-Un quoi ?

-Un Ouken. C'est une clef, une clef extrêmement rare car elle ouvre une porte vers la dimension du roi. Donc pour préserver cette dimension il n'en fallait qu'une et bien cachée qui plus est. Personne ne sait où elle s'trouve, aucun livre ne donne d'indication sur son emplacement, c'pendant à la Grande Bibliothèque de la Soul Society, certains livres indiquent le processus de création d'cette clef. Et pour la créer, il faut 100.000 âmes, concentrées dans une forte zone d'activité spirituelle.

-Mais pourquoi vouloir accéder à la dimension du roi ?

-Parce qu'avec son armée d'Arrancars, et le pouvoir de l'Hōgyoku, il est invincible. Une fois dans la dimension du roi, il prendra sa place et alors il f'ra régner la terreur sur la Terre et la Soul Society.

-Mais pourquoi me dites vous ça ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas sous les ordres d'Aizen, je suis encore du côté d'la Soul Society, et ici, seulement parc'que le sōtaichō m'l'a demandé.

-Et... qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Demanda la jeune fille plus circonspecte qu'autre chose.

-Tu as un pouvoir très intéressant, Hime-chan, tu peux décider de nier l'existence de quelque chose.

-Oui, mais quel est le rapport ?

-J'aurais besoin que tu nies l'existence de quelque chose, Hime-chan, lâcha l'albinos de but en blanc.

La rouquine resta perplexe. Quel était donc cette chose que Gin souhaitait voir disparaître ?

-Ichimaru-san...

-S'il te plais, appelles-moi Gin, ça faciliteras les choses.

-Hai Gin-san... Vous voudriez que je nie l'existence de l'Hōgyoku, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement Hime-chan.

-Mais c'est impossible, lui répondit-elle paniquée, il est toujours avec Aizen-taichō !

-Je sais, mais ne t'en fais pas, mon rôle est de trouver des solutions à tous nos problèmes, et j'en trouverais aussi une à celui-ci.

-Bien, alors je serais avec vous, je veux aussi aider... pour Kurosaki-kun, et pour tous les autres.

Elle vissa ses yeux sur le lointain et Gin put y lire une immense détresse. Ses tourments devaient être égaux aux siens, des regrets attenants à l'amour devaient la ronger et la culpabilité de les avoir abandonnés même si c'était pour leur bien devait l'envahir un peu plus à chaque minutes. En ce moment, mirant son profil, il avait l'impression de revoir Rangiku, quelques années plus tôt, elle si mélancolique quand elle croyait qu'il ne voyait rien. En ces moments là, il allait alors la voir, et comme maintenant avec Orihime, il la prenant dans ses bras et la berçait, lui murmurant à l'oreille des mots rassurant qu'il chargeait d'espoir. Dans ses bras, Inoue laissa échapper ses larmes, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté la Terre, il y a de cela une semaine.

-Ne t'en fais pas Hime-chan, tout finira bien, tu verras que tu les r'verras, et que ce jour là, Aizen ne s'ra plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Un jour prochain nous gagnerons la guerre et alors tu pourras vivre sans craintes. Nee... ?

-Hai, je l'espère, et je ferais tout pour qu'Aizen tombe.

-Viens, lui murmura-t-il, allons marcher, tu retourneras moins vite dans tes quartiers comme ça.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle.

Et tous deux commencèrent à avancer dans l'immensité désertique du Hueco Mundo, savourant la douce clarté de la lune sur leur visages et la brise chaude qui balayait les dunes immaculées. Orihime devant, Gin une main protectrice posée sur son épaule, tel une figure paternelle sereine et apaisante, malgré tout teintée d'amertume

-Gin-san, vous semblez soucieux, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Hein... oh non, ce n'est rien. Ne t'en fais pas.

Il sourit tristement et Inoue s'en rendit compte, mais préféra ne rien ajouter. Il est des choses dont on n'aime pas parler, que l'on tait car trop pesantes, et peut-être n'était-elle pas la bonne personne, ou peut-être n'était-il pas encore venu le temps des confessions. Quand il le faudrait, il parlerait.

Il débouchèrent au bout d'un temps plus ou mois long sur une oasis, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, car le petit lac qu'elle abritait était entouré d'arbres morts. Là il s'assirent, et regardèrent sans mots aucun, ce havre de paix perdu au milieu de ce monde vide*. La lune ne se coucha pas, rien ne vint perturber ce moment de calme, aussi ne rentrèrent-ils quand Inoue, humaine donc ayant besoin de sommeil, commença à bailler et à papillonner ses yeux.

Gin la prit doucement dans ses bras et la ramena à sa « chambre » avec une pointe de regret.

_Cet enfant ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive. Et malgré tout elle tient bon sans flancher._

Il la déposa dans son lit, puis s'en alla en silence, fermant derrière lui la porte éternellement blanche.

-Ichimaru-sama, demanda une voix froide et dénuée d'émotion dans son dos, Aizen-sama requière votre présence immédiate dans la salle du trône.

-Dis lui que j'arrive, Ulquiorra-kun.

-Bien.

Il regarda le quarta partir en sonido et le suivit, plus lentement. Sincèrement il plaignait ce pauvre Arrancar, asservit jusqu'au plus profond de lui par Aizen. Il avait un potentiel immense, ça se voyait, du moins il le percevait comme ça. Et quelque part, son cœur battait, il en était sûr, pour quelqu'un, car depuis peu il avait commencé à changer, et cela seul lui le voyait. Il était plus humain, il s'occupait d'Orihime avec gentillesse et le son de sa voix vibrait subtilement, chargé d'émotion qu'il tentait de contenir.

Il finit enfin par arriver devant la porte de la grande salle du trône, trop vite à son goût, et entra sans s'annoncer, recollant sur son visage son sourire hypocrite.

-Ohayo, Aizen-taichō.

-Gin, j'ai appris quelque chose d'assez déplaisant.

-Qu'est-ce donc ?

-Tout à l'heure quand Ulquiorra a apporté son repas à notre prisonnière, il se trouvait qu'elle n'était pas. Alors que portant rien n'avait été prévu, aucune sortie. Et il se trouvait qu'elle était justement avec toi. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ?

Son ton était calme mais une menace claire suintait de chacun de ses mots. Pour un peu il en aurait frissonné de peur, mais on parlait là d'Ichimaru Gin, l'homme au self-control légendaire.

-Je voulais une compagnie distrayante pour me promener, est-ce un crime ?

-Bien sûr que non, mais il aurait fallu avant que tu me demandes pour pouvoir sortir avec elle.

_Et voilà_, pensa Gin, _le plan est en marche, il faut qu'il morde à l'hameçon._

-Mais tu aurais refusé ! Fit-il boudeur.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Aizen qui ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du comment de ce revirement de comportement.

-Parce que Tōsen t'aurait dit de pas le faire.

-Mais que vient donc faire Tōsen là dedans ? S'étonna le brun au comble de l'étonnement

-Tu l'as toujours préféré à moi, et à chaque fois qu'il te demande quelque chose tu le fais.

-M-mais... mais voyons Gin qu'est-ce tu me chantes donc ?

-Ce que je te chante, s'écria-t-il faussement énervé, mais t'es aveugle à ce point ? T'es si absorbé par l'Hōgyoku et ton histoire de conquête du monde que t'arrive même pas à voir ce qui est à à peine quelques pas de toi !

-Mais Gin...

-Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tant ! Depuis si longtemps ! Dit-il suppliant, avant de se reprendre et de lancer méchamment. Mais tu n'as jamais rien vu !

-Mais Gin, comment aurais-tu voulu que je le sache ?

-Tu aurais du le savoir ! C'est tout !

-Gin... tu m'aimes... à ce point... n'est-ce pas, pour m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici ?

-Et je t'aurais suivit plus loin encore s'il l'avait fallu !

Il haletait, mimant d'être fou de rage. Son petit jeu d'acteur semblait prendre à merveille, car en observant du coin de l'œil Aizen , il le vit se lever et hésiter à venir le consoler comme s'il avait peur de se sentir rejeté.

Puis lentement, hésitant, il vint le prendre dans ses bras, calant sa tête au creux de son cou. Il le pressa contre lui dans une douce étreinte et, collant ses lèvres contre son oreille, il lui murmura :

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Gin. J'aurais du le voir. Comment pourrais-tu... comment pourrais-je un jour me faire pardonner.

-Soit inventif !

Il sentit alors les dents du mégalomane mordre doucement son oreille, puis la lécher tout aussi doucement.

_Et voilà nous y sommes,_pensa-t-il_, désormais, plus aucun espoir de retour n'est possible. Pardonnes-moi, Rangiku. Mais n'oublies jamais que... je t'aime, et que tu es mon seul et unique amour._

Il savait que les mains d'Aizen étaient en train de caresser son corps, il sentait ses lèvres descendre de son oreille jusqu'à son cou, puis de son cou à son épaule, il savait que dans son dos son pire ennemi le cajolait en pensant avoir là dans ses bras son meilleur allié. Il sentait cette bouche vibrer contre sa peau au rythme de ses murmures enfiévrés. Mais rien, pas un son, pas une sensation n'arrivait à l'atteindre. C'était comme s'il était séparé de la réalité par un épais voile de brouillard qui envahissait sa tête et le coupait du monde. Et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. De se persuader qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un rêve, un mauvais rêve et rien de plus, même si son cœur et sa mauvaise conscience seraient toujours là pour se rappeler à lui et l'empêcher d'un jour pouvoir espérer seulement oublier.

Des mains le déshabillèrent mais il ne s'en rendait compte qu'à moitié. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il se laissait juste faire, se contentant de murmurer des « Sos'ke » lascifs, le faisant passer aux yeux du maître de Las Noches pour un uke passif, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Même les caresses le long de son membre ne parvenaient pas à le sortir de sa torpeur, même si son corps réagissait plus que bien à ce traitement. Il gémissait, et c'était tout. Il s'accrochait à son cou et c'était tout. Il se laissait faire... voilà tout.

Comment le mégalomane à la mèche s'était-il déshabillé ? Quand l'avait-il fait ? Peu importait ! Toujours était-il qu'il l'entraînait à sa suite, lui se tenant à son cou, porté par son pire ennemi, ennemi qui s'assit dans son trône, lui debout, face au brun.

Il approcha sa tête de ce ventre si plat, le lécha, le constella de baisers, mima sur son nombril l'acte de sa langue, alors que sa main caressait plus durement son membre.

Il le prépara sommairement, avant de le faire s'agenouiller sur son trône, au dessus de sa propre virilité.

-Je suis désolé, Gin, ça risque de te faire mal, entendit-il faiblement à travers son brouillard mental.

Et il le fit descendre sur lui.

La douleur lui vrilla le dos, le transperçant de part en part. Tant et si bien qu'il se recroquevilla sur le dos d'Aizen en criant de douleur.

-J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner, Gin.

-Tu es déjà... tout pardonné... Sos'ke...

Et il sortit complètement avant de rentrer à nouveau, brutalement, sans douceur aucune.

-Aah... So... s'ke... ! Ittaï !

-Pardonnes moi mon amour, s'excusa-t-il en lui embrassant le ventre.

Il continua de le prendre douloureusement, n'hésitant pas à meurtrir ses chaires jusqu'à les déchirer, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par toucher en lui un point qui lui fit voir des étoiles et brouilla sa vision plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il se cambra en gémissant, comme électrifié. Il s'en voulu énormément de pouvoir ressentir du désir vis à vis de ce qu'Aizen lui faisait, et laissa sur ses joues, couler des larmes. Des larmes de frustration et de tristesse, de haine et de regret, de peur et d'amertume.

Tous deux finirent par venir dans un cris d'extase et s'écroulèrent l'un contre l'autre.

_Gomenasaï, Rangiku. _Pensa-t-il en serrant contre son torse la tête d'Aizen.

-Je t'aime Gin.

-Moi aussi Sos'ke.

Mais malgré tout il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il le haïssait, maintenant plus que jamais.

-Je dois y aller mon amour... je reviens te voir ce soir ?

-J'aimerais bien, mais ce soir je ne suis pas ici. Je pars avec Hallibel et Starck dans le désert cet après midi. On ne revient que dans deux jours.

-Ah... tant pis alors. Dans deux jours.

-C'est d'accord. Allez file.

Et il laissa partir l'albinos qui se rhabilla avant de sortir de la salle du trône, une douleur atroce lui vrillant le dos et du sang s'écoulant dans son hakama et le rougissant lentement mais sûrement.

Il se dirigea en se tenant contre les murs, vers les appartements d'Orihime et entra sans frapper. À peine la porte refermée, il s'écroula à terre sous le regard terrifié de la jeune rousse.

-Gin-san ! S'écria-t-elle. Gin-san ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Il la regarda arriver, les yeux ouverts mais le regard dans le vide, incapable de parler ou de bouger.

-Gin-san ! Gin-san ! S'époumonait-elle. Puis en désespoir de cause, elle porta les doigts à ses barrettes, et cria. Sōtenkishun !

Le bouclier si caractéristique de la jeune fille s'étendit au dessus de lui, et il eut juste le temps de voir le visage angoissé d'Orihime avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><strong>*littéralement en espagnol, mundo signifie monde et hueco signifie vide.<strong>

**Bon ben voilà un nouveau chapitre de publié, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Personnellement je l'aime bien même s'il diffère légèrement de l'idée de départ ^^**

**J'espère que ce premier lime vous aura plu même si c'était pas un Tōshiro x Shinji.**

**Tōshiro : Ouais c'est ça on a été jeté aux oubliettes.**

**Gin : Meuh c'est méchant ce que tu m'as fais Lovely !**

**Lovely**** : Mais c'est pour le bien commun Gin, hein, m'en veut pas surtout je ferais en sorte que t'ai pas de problèmes avec Matsumoto. *minaude***

**Gin**** : Mouais y a intérêt (-.-)****"**

**Lovely**** : Mourchi mon angeeeeuh ! **

**Bon et ben moi il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire à la prochaine ;)**

**Joyeux nouvel à tous **

**'Tite review please ? :D **


	6. Vizards ga modorimasu

**/!\ On ne parle même plus du risque de choquassions que vous encourrez... ^^**

**Titre** **: Réparer les blessures du passé**

**Mange** **: Bleach**

**Rating** **: M**

**Genre** **: Yaoi**

**Pairing** **: Toshirō x Shinji**

**Disclaimer** **: * Boude* Tite Kubo veut toujours rien me refiler... enfin bref... c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé... :(**

**Blabla** **: Ce chapitre là, bien qu'assez peu intéressant**** est pourtant le plus long que j'ai fais à ce jour****, ****et est un tournant dans l'histoire,**** vous verrez bientôt pourquoi ^^**

**Je tenais aussi à**** m'excuser auprès de vous pour la faute ignoble que j'ai faite dans SYST****É****MATIQUEMENT chaque chapitre que j'ai publié à savoir Vi****s****ard au lieu de Vi****z****ard (Merci ma Laulau pour m'avoir éclairé là-dessus… alors que pourtant comme tu l'as si justement souligné, ****je lis le Character Book) donc je vais corriger et pis voilà quoi ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VI<strong>

**Vizards ga modorimasu**

Kisuke regarda le papillon de l'enfer se poser doucement sur son doigt tendu, battant lentement de ses ailes noirs. Il écouta patiemment le long message que son informateur que son informateur lui envoyait, les yeux fermés, lèvres pincées. On aurait pu se demander ce qu'il faisait ainsi, son bob vert baissé devant ses yeux, son visage mal rasé simplement auréolé de ses cheveux blonds, le doigt simplement tendu vers l'avant peut-être dormait-il, ou tout simplement attendait-il quelque chose.

Au bout d'un moment, la papillon s'envola et il rouvrit les yeux, alors qu'un fin sourire se dessinait ses lèvres.

-Dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré, Gin... ?

…..

Au fond de sa petite cave, le propriétaire du magasin de bonbons attendait que la connexion s'établisse avec le bureau du sōtaichō. Au moins peut-être que les informations qu'il lui fournirait pourrait enfin les sortir de leur état de léthargie.

_La fin de la guerre approche à grands pas ! _Pensa-t-il au même moment où la tête de Chojiro apparaissait à l'écran.

-Urahara-san ? Demanda-t-il.

- Sasakibe fukutaichō ! Lança-t-il joyeusement. J'aurais besoin de transmettre des informations extrêmement urgentes au sōtaichō.

-Je vais vous le chercher tout de suite, patientez un instant.

-Hai !

Il se précipita hors du champ de vision de la caméra et le bruit d'une porte qui claque indiqua à Kisuke qu'il était sortit, le laissant poiroter come deux ronds de flanc devant un écran désert, attendant que le sōtaichō arrive.

Il mit ce temps à profit pour revoir mentalement tout ce que Gin lui avait transmit. Le vieux Yamaji risquait fort d'être content, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle de la requête de leur espion, il serait peut-être, sûrement même, très contrarié.

-Ohayo gozaimasu, Urahara-san, saluât le sōtaichō de sa voix rocailleuse.

-Ohayo gozaimasu, Yamamoto- sōtaichō, répondit en retour l'ex-capitaine sur un ton plus enjouée

-Vous venez m'apporter des nouvelles d'Ichimaru-taichō ?

-Hai ! J'ai beaucoup d'informations importantes concernant l'avancement du plan.

-Je vous écoute, dit-il les mains posées sur sa canne.

-Tout d'abord, Ichimaru-san a prit la jeune Orihime sous son aile et pense pouvoir utiliser son pouvoir pour mettre un terme à cette guerre en détruisant l'Hōgyoku.

-Savez-vous comment ?

-Non, il m'a dit de ne pas poser de questions, car il avait peur d'être espionné par Tōsen. Il refuse de prendre le moindre risque.

-Tant pis. Autre chose ?

-Oui. Il a trouvé le moyen de gagner quelques Arrancars à notre cause, notamment des Espadas. Je n'ai pas totalement copris pourquoi mais apparemment quand un Arrancar voit son énergie drainées, il enfouit ses instincts au plus profond de lui et rapprends les sentiments qu'ils pouvaient éprouver en étant humains. Et comme ils sont susceptibles de se rallier à nous, il voudrait qu'une loi ou un texte soit rédigé pour garantir leur sécurité s'ils venaient à demeurer à la Soul Society.

-S'ils se rallient à notre cause et nous prouvent leur bonne foi je ne vois pas de raison de ne rien faire en ce sens. Je soumettrais ceci à la chambre des _Chūo…_

_-Je me permets de vous interrompre, s_ōtaichō, mais Ichimaru-san a précisé que passer par la chambre des Ch_ūo prendrait bien trop__ de temps et il souhaite que vous preniez une décision rapide, ce qui nous mènera au point suivant._

_- Très bien, admit-il un peu à contre cœur. Je ferais en sorte de faire passer une loi. Des sanctions seront prises à l'encontre de ceux qui tenteraient de __les exclure ou de leur faire du mal…_

_-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse leur faire du mal, du moins pas physiquement, mais s'ils se sentent agressés, ils pourraient blesser leur entourage, ou n'importe qui de trop faible. Cette loi doit être conçue dans le prin__cipe que les Shinigami doivent respecter les Arrancars s'ils ne veulent pas avoir de problèmes avec eux._

_-Bien, j'en tiendrais compte. Quel est le point suivant ?_

_Là Kisuke grimaça. C'est là que les choses délicates commençaient. Il fallait que le s_ōtaichō accepte la requête de Gin sans quoi ils perdraient la guerre à coup sûr. Et ce malgré un ordre un ordre de condamnation émanant directement de la chambre des _Chūo ce qui risquait d'être moins facile à faire avaler._

_-Ichimaru-san souhaite que les Vizards__ soient réintégrés aux armées de la cour._

_-Les Vizards ? demanda le vieux Yamaji qui ne savait pas qui ils étaient._

_-Les Vizards. Ce sont les officiers que j'ai sauvé il y a cent-dix ans après leur hollowmorphose, dit-il presque méchamment._

_Comment ne pas leur reprocher de n'avoir jamais rien fait, surtout à lui, le s_ōtaichō qui était censé assurer la pérennité du système pour que le Goteï continue de protéger les âmes et la Soul Society. Qu'avait-il fait sinon rien ?

_Yamamoto le considéra un instant, l'ai__r de se demander si c'était un canular. Finalement décidant que non, il ouvrit partiellement les yeux et fixa l'image de Kisuke sur l'écran de communication._

_-Je sais que si cette demande émane d'Ichimaru-taich_ō c'est qu'il pense que cela pourrait réellement aider le Goteï 13, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas m'opposer à une décision de cette envergure, surtout si elle a provient de la chambre des 46 elle-même, s'excusa-t-il, sa voix roulant comme des cailloux au fond d'une vallée.

-Yamamoto-sōtaichō, nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut qu'ils reviennent car sans eux la Soul Society tombera. Je sais de quoi part la décision de la chambre des Ch_ū_o, mais cette décision est faussée par le fait qu'ils les considèrent comme des Hollows alors qu'ils en sont bien loin. Ils sont exactement pareils aux Arrancars, exceptés que vu qu'au départ ce sont des Shinigami, ils ne sont pas violents, du moins pas plus que lorsqu'ils étaient encore membres du Goteï. Ils n'ont pas cherché la puissance en devenant ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui, ils n'ont pas non plus cherché à tuer, ils sont juste des victimes d'Aizen.

-Je sais bien cela, Urahara-san, mais je n'ai pas le pouvoir suffisant pour annuler une décision comme celle-ci.

Le blond désespérait d'arriver à le convaincre. La chambre des _Chūo était trop puissante pour être contredite, certes, mais le s_ōtaichō en avait plus qu'eux, non ?

-Dans ce cas, croyez simplement en eux et dissolvez la chambre. Elle n'a apporté que des malheurs au Goteï. La pur et simple mise à mort du jeune Kusaka Sojiro, le bannissement de Hikifune-san, le notre à Tessaï et moi, ainsi que celui de Shihōin-san, celui des Vizards… Beaucoup trop de valeureux soldats qui aujourd'hui nous manquent ont étés éloignés de la Soul Society et nous font aujourd'hui défaut. Mais aujourd'hui, nous n'avons plus le temps. La chambre des _Chūo ne sait pas ce que c'est que la guerre et que nos chances de gagner sont bien trop réduites pour nous permettre de chipoter pour de l'histoire ancienne._

_-Pouvez-vous m'assurer que les__… Vizards_, sont parfaitement fiables ? demanda le sōtaichō, en buttant sur l'appellation qu'il avait du mal à assimiler.

-Ils se contrôlent parfaitement, et leur Hollow n'est qu'une aide de plus dans la bataille qui les aide à vaincre l'ennemi. Je ne dis pas que tout danger est écarté, comme pour les Arrancars, car leur part Hollow voudra toujours prendre leur place, mais tant qu'ils sont assez forts, elle se tiendra en respect, assura-t-il très professionnellement.

-Bien, dans ce cas je me chargerais personnellement de leur réintégration. J'en profiterais pour réduire le pouvoir de la chambre des 46. Est-ce que les Vizards sont au courant ?

-Non, je voulais d'abord voir votre aval pour éviter de leur donner de faux espoirs, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse comme un enfant pris en faute.

-Vous avez bien fait, Urahara-san. Vous êtes nettement plus humain que votre successeur. C'est une grande chance qu'ils ont de vous avoir.

-Si vous le dites.

-Avez-vous un conseil à me donner par rapport à leur réintégration ?

-Ne les mettez pas en contacte directe avec les divisions, je pense qu'ils refuseront de se battre avec elles d'ailleurs. Je pense qu'il serait préférable de leur créer une unité spéciale, comme nous avions fait avec le corps de nécromancie.

-Je vois. Référez-en leur quand même, juste au cas où…

-Je comprends. De mon côté j'essayerai de les convaincre de revenir.

-Les convaincre ?

-Oui, comme ils ont été condamnés, comme les Bounts récemment, à être éradiqués, ils en veulent quelques peu à la Soul Society. Mais j'espère les convaincre de revenir.

-Je ferais tout mon possible pour vous aider, dit le sōtaichō en étirant un sourire, fait assez rare.

-Arigato gozaimasu.

-Y-a-t-il autre chose dont vous vouliez me parler ?

-Hai ! Ichimaru-san pense que Tōsen a réussi à craquer sa couverture et demande à ce que le Goteï puisse attaquer dans une semaine. Il craint qu'une offensive plus tardive ne nous soit défavorable et que de ce fait nous ne perdions. Il m'a aussi dit que d'ici à ce que les divisions attaquent, il pourra gagner le cœur de plusieurs Arrancars.

-Bien… je ferais en conséquence. Savez vous où il veut mener l'attaque ?

-Il aimerait que je transfère une partie de la ville de Karakura dans le Rokongai, pour que le combat se passe à la Soul Society et que la ville coure moins de risques.

-Comment comptez-vous faire ?

-J'installerais quatre piliers aux points cardinaux, qui agiront comme le Senkaimon, mais à plus grande échelle. J'ai déjà commencé à les étudier et ils peuvent être mis en place d'ici deux jours je pense.

-Bien. Alors je vous laisse, Urahara-san.

Le vieux Yamaji allait s'en aller quand une question qui le taraudait depuis l'arrivée du message de Gin sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

-Sōtaichō ! Dans son message, Gin m'a dit qu'il avait des problèmes avec Aizen. Est-ce que vous savez ce que ça peut-être ?

Le capitaine-commandant s'arrêta, tourné au trois quarts, un peu plus tendu qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il ouvrit un œil et la bouche, semblant hésiter à répondre.

-Je suppose que vous connaissez les penchants d'Aizen. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il ait des problèmes qui ne sont pas d'ordre militaires avec ce traitre.

-Ah… fut tout ce que Kisuke trouva à répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé dire quand on apprend ça, sinon rien ? On ne peut rien dire, on n'a rien à dire. On peut juste regarder en silence en se contentant de dresser des plans destinés à venger l'honneur de son ami.

C'est comme ça qu'avaient évolué les choses. Ils avaient développés une amitié forte, au fil des rapports. Gin lui demandait régulièrement des nouvelles du Goteï et de Matsumoto, et lui il lui répondait, lui demandant en même temps si ses journées se passaient bien, s'il aimait se promener dans le Hueco Mundo…

Il avait beau sembler con parfois, Kisuke était quelqu'un de très humain. La solitude, il la connaissait. Il savait l'affronter et lui faire face. Et il était bien placé pour savoir que la solitude tue plus vite que toute autre chose. Gin avait besoin de se sentir accompagné et aidé sans quoi il sombrerait, et son plus cher souhait, celui de revoir Rangiku, ne serait jamais exaucé.

-Si c'est tout, finit le sōtaichō, je vous laisse retourner à vos occupations. Moi pour ma part, je vais donner des ordres pour que les divisions se tiennent prêtes.

…..

Ils étaient tous les huit réunis dans la petite pièce leur servant de QG, au Urahara-shoten, mais aucun ne semblait savoir dans quel but. Kisuke les avait tous réunis dans son petit magasin mais comme il n'était pas, disons, un hôte très ponctuel, les Vizards étaient condamnés à attendre encore la venue de leur ami. Hiyori fut la première à perdre patience et comme à chaque fois que cela se produisait, elle commençât à gueuler.

-Kisuke bordel mais qu'est-c'tu fous bon sang !

Les sept autre Vizards continuèrent à attendre dans le silence bien que frustrés eux aussi de devoir poiroter comme ça sans raison.

Quand enfin le shoji glissa, ce fut pour laisser entrer un petit groupe de personnes, et pas seulement le scientifique fou de Karakura, ce dont ils s'étonnèrent avant de s'inquiéter.

-Ohayo mina-san, lança le blond avant que quiconque ai pu en placer une. J'ai besoin de vous parler à tous et je vous ai donc rassemblé ici pour…

-Kisuke, rugit Kensei, pourquoi t'as ramené un Shinigami !

-Ouais et pis en quel honneur t'invites quelqu'un sans nous en référer au préalable ! ajouta la petite blonde du groupe.

-On peut savoir ce que tu manigance ? demanda Rose en dernier.

De son côté Hachigen essayait de calmer ses compagnons mais sans succès, et ceux-ci continuèrent à brailler jusqu'à ce que Kisuke mette fin au brouhaha ambiant en lançant un impérieux « Silence ! ».

-Vous allez me laisser finir, oui ? il scruta ses invités d'un œil avant d'ajouter quand il ne put faire autrement que de constater le silence. Bien ! Déjà cette pièce est trop petite donc nous allons descendre au sous sol, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Chacun le suivit en silence, un peu effrayé par l'attitude d'Urahara qui jamais n'avait élevé la voix contre eux et descendit sans faire d'histoire sous le magasin, dans l'immense salle d'entrainement du marchand de bonbons.

Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un pic rocheux, en petits groupes, d'un côté les Vizards, de l'autre le groupe hétéroclite qu'avait ramené le blond, et ce dernier au centre.

-Bien on va commencer par faire les présentations, dit-il aux officiers mi-Hollow mi-Shinigami, vous avez ici Hitsugaya-taichō, Matsumoto-fukutaichō, Madarame-san, Ayasegawa-san, Abarai-fukutaichō, Hisagi-fukutaichō qui est venu ici tout spécialement pour vous, et puis celle qu'on ne présente plus, Yoruichi-san. Maintenant que ça c'est fait, je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir aborder le vif du sujet.

Hiyori marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Kisuke la regarda avec son air sadique.

-Quelque chose à ajouter peut-être ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Nan rien.

-Parfait. Donc je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, j'ai eu des informations auprès de notre espion, et il souhaite vous voir réintégrer le Goteï 13.

Il laissa l'information en suspend, donnant la possibilité à toute sorte de réactions de s'exprimer, mais à son grand étonnement, personne ne dit rien.

-J'en ai référé au sōtaichō, et comme notre espion il pense qu'il est largement temps de réduire le pouvoir de la chambre de Cho, et de vous réintégrer.

-Tu penses, oui ! C'est juste parce qu'ils ont besoin de nous qu'ils font ça, marmonna Kensei.

-Peut-être mais est-ce qu'on a vraiment le choix à l'heure actuelle ? demanda en retour Kisuke.

-Parfaitement ! On peut très bien décider de laisser la Soul Society se débrouiller toute seule. Toute façon, on aura aucun problème nous ! ajouta Hiyori. Et perso, j'vois franchement pas ce qui nous pousserai à aider la Soul Society alors qu'elle s'est pas gênée pour nous foutre dehors alors qu'on avait rien fait.

Elle criait sa colère mais au fond tous savaient que derrière cette façade elle souffrait terriblement de ça. Que ce n'était rien de plus que de la haine qui lui servait à se camoufler et faire croire qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire.

-Hiyori-chan, plaida le blond, essaye de comprendre…

-Je comprends très bien Urahara ! Oui je comprends que le Goteï 13 n'est qu'une bande d'hypocrite, et eux ne valent pas mieux que les autres, dit elle en pointant du doigt les Shinigami présents.

-Personnellement je comprends Hiyori, intervint Lisa qui n'avait pas encore clairement exprimé son opinion sur la question, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que comptent faire les Shinigami une fois la guerre finie.

Étonnamment chacun des Vizard affichait une mine sérieuse et posée, à l'inverse de l'air détendu et jovial qu'ils arboraient le reste du temps.

_On croirait les capitaines qu'ils étaient encore il y a longtemps… _pensa Kisuke alors que Rūjūrō se levait pour se placer devant lui et lui demander calmement ce qui faisait le plus mal à Kisuke :

-De quel côté tu es ?

-Mais je ne vous ai jam…

-Fermes-la ! cria alors Hiyori ! Essaye même pas de te justifier ! Toute façon à tes yeux on doit pas valoir plus qu'à ceux de la Soul Society ! Toute façon, toi, t'as toujours été un Shinigami, c'est pas près de changer.

-Hiyori, s'il te plaît, demanda alors Shinji, qui, depuis le début n'avait rien dit, essaye de voir au-delà de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 110 ans. Je sais qu'on pourra pas effacer ça de nos existences, mais maintenant qu'on sait vivre avec notre Hollow, il est temps de passer à autre chose et d'avancer.

-Toi…

-Maintenant tu vas m'écouter ! Dit-il sur un ton qui donnait froid dans le dos. Pendant des années il y a des choses que tu n'as pas vues. Que personne n'a vu. Personne sauf Kisuke. Pendant toutes ces années où vous vous lamentiez tous sur votre sort, je l'ai vu faire des choses que personne d'autre n'aurait fait. Moi j'ai confiance en lui, et s'il nous dit que pour tous, pour nous comme pour les Shinigami, le mieux c'est de rentrer à la Soul Society, avec l'assurance d'avoir une place là bas même s'il faudra batailler pour notre respect, alors moi je le crois.

Les autres le regardaient, stupéfaits. Peut-être parce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre que leur ami avait eu des problèmes, soit parce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre que Kisuke en avait fait autant pour eux sans qu'ils ne l'aient su.

-Et qui nous dit que vu que t'adooore Kisuke tu n'invente pas seulement des choses pour qu'on retourne à la Soul Society ?

Et là on aurait cru qu'il allait sauter à la gorge de la petite blonde tellement la colère semblait suinter se chacun des pros de sa peau.

-Parce que tu penses sérieusement que je vais m'amuser à inventer des choses juste pour donner raison au Goteï 13 ? Alors que pendant toutes ces années les seules personnes à qui j'ai réellement fiat confiance c'était vous et Kisuke, voir peut-être Yoruichi.

- Prouves-nous seulement que tu ne serais pas capable de la faire.

-Je ne le peux pas ! T'es contente ?

Elle afficha un sourire satisfait alors qu'elle croisait les bras de façon victorieuse, ne se souciant pas de savoir si elle avait fait du mal à celui qui avait tellement pris soin d'elle.

Deus petites larmes roulaient sur ses joues pales, et les deux seules personnes qui les virent furent Urahara et Toshirō. Le plus petit s'avança vers son petit ami, et sans se soucier du regard des autres vint enlacer la taille de l'homme qui n'en pouvait plus du comportement de ses équipiers.

-Chuuuut, Shinji, ça va aller.

-Oy toi le nain, grogna la gamine, qu'est-c'tu fous avec lui. T'essaye de nous tromper, c'est encore un de vos plans foireux c'est ça ?

Le capitaine s'efforça de faire abstraction de cette voix horripilante, et serra un peu plus fort le blond contre lui, alors que celui-ci laissait ses mains vagabonder dans sa magnifique chevelure blanche comme neige.

De la où il était, le nez enfouit dans sa chemise, il entendit la voix d'Hirako s'élever, avec une boule au ventre il écouta la voix mélodieuse lâcher ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-Avant qu'on ne soit forcé de fuir la Soul Society, je sortais avec Aizen, dit-il alors que ses amis tiraient une tête surprise. On était un couple posé, sans histoires, discret. Tellement discret que vous ne l'avez jamais remarqué d'ailleurs. La seule tâche dans ce merveilleux tableau c'était les infidélités qu'il me faisait. Un jour je l'ai surpris, chez moi, avec quelqu'un d'autre et cette fois là je n'ai pas pu lui pardonner. J'étais à bout. J'n'en pouvais plus. Et j'ai mis un point final à tout ça. Il lui il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Je me suis rongé les sangs jours et nuits. Et un jour tu as disparu Kensei. Quand le sōtaichō nous a envoyé et qu'on est tombé sur Aizen, j'ai compris que c'était ma faute tout ce qui vous arrivait. Si vous en êtes là maintenant, c'est sûrement à cause de moi. J'avais envie de retourner en arrière, pour n'avoir jamais contrarié Aizen, pour que jamais ça ne vous soit arrivé. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire ! Je pouvais juste être rongé par les remords, espérer que tout aille mieux, mais au fond de moi j'avais envie de mourir. J'ai été sauvé je ne sais combien de fois par Kisuke alors que je tentais de mettre fin à mes jours. Il m'a sortit je ne sais combien de fois des bars dans lesquels je m'enterrais sous des litres de boisson pour oublier. Il m'a remonté je ne sais combien de fois la moral alors que je broyais du noir, bon à rien dans ces moments là. Et vous vous ne voyiez rien. Et ça me faisait mal. Et maintenant que j'ai la possibilité de me battre contre celui qui vous a fait ça, je vais sûrement pas cracher dessus.

Tout le monde resta silencieux suite à cette déclaration. Très peu de personnes ici savaient tout ça. Kisuke, Yoruichi, un peu Toshirō, et puis c'était tout. Jamais ses compagnons n'avaient été au courant. Jamais ! Surtout pas ! Il ne fallait pas.

-Shinji… commença Kensei en tendant une main vers lui.

-Laisses tomber, je veux pas de votre pitié. C'est pour ça que je ne vous ai jamais rien dit.

-On avait le droit de savoir, dit Lisa.

Hiyori semblait avoir perdu la parole. Elle regardait son ami avec horreur, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne leur avouait ça que maintenant.

-Shinji… je… pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi Hiyori ? Pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit ? Je ne voulais pas te rajouter ce poids au dessus des épaules. T'es grande gueule, t'as du caractère, t'es chiante, mais j'n'avais pas le droit de t'imposer ça.

-Mais… mais tu m'avais dit qu'on se dirait tout. Parce qu'on était une famille. Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance.

-Je te fais confiance Hiyori, mais je t'aime comme ma propre sœur... et on ne fait pas de mal à ce que l'on aime, surtout quand ce genre de chose ne les concerne pas. C'est trop lourd, parce que… je me sens coupable. Je vous ai tous entrai…

-MAINTENANT T'ARRÊTES TES CONNERIES ET TU NOUS ÉCOUTES ! gueula Kensei. On est fort faut pas croire, alors arrêtes avec ça, tu veux. T'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Tōsen voulait ma place, Aizen voulait tester la hollowmorphose, on était juste là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et toi t'as pas à t'en vouloir. Alors une bonne fois pour toute tu te rentre ça dans le crane : ON NE T'EN VEUT PAS !

Le blond les regarda avec des yeux ronds, son petit capitaine blotti dans les bras, la bouche ouverte.

Il ne savait strictement pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Peut-être qu'il ne fallait rien faire.

-D'ailleurs, tu as raison. Il est temps pour nous d'avancer. On va retourner à la Soul Society, lança Hiyori, et on va botter les fesses de cette ordure.

_Ainsi finissent les chose, comme c'est étrange_, pensa le mec au bob.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà un chapitre que j'ai eu du mal à boucler. Ça c'est pas déroulé tout à fait comme je le <strong>**prévoyais, mais c'est pas mal aussi comme ça. Au départ c'était Shinji qui était réticent et Toshirō qui le convainquait de revenir... mais comme ça c'est mieux... c'est plus vraisemblable ^^ enfin bref... Les Shinigami qui sont là (surtout Shūhei) si vous comprenez pas pourquoi ils sont là, c'est normal ^^**

**Toshirō**** : J'aimerais bien savoir effectivement pourquoi ils sont là eux... o.O**

**Shinji**** : Je savais pas que j'avais tant souffert.**

**Hiyori**** : Perso moi non plus.**

**Lovely**** : Et ben moi non plus ^^**

**Shinji**** : Ça serait pas mal que pour une fois je sois un peu au courant... enfin quoi c'est ma vie quoi !**

**Lovely**** : Boude pas voyonsun jour tu sauras tout sur toi.**

**Shinji**** : c'est cela oui !**

**Je suis fière en attendant de vous dire que le chapitre suivant est déjà en cour.**

**Ja na !**


	7. Okaeri

**/!\ choquassions choquassions choquassions choquassions /!\**

**Titre****: Réparer les blessures du passé**

**Manga****: Bleach**

**Rating** **: M**

**Genre** **: Yaoi**

**Pairing principal** **: Tōshiro x Shinji (présence d'un autre couple, à vous de découvrir)**

**Disclaimer ****: Tite Kubo-sama veut toujours rien donner au fan donc pour l'instant on squatte juste son œuvre…**

**Blabla** **: Chapitre toujours assez peu intéressant, sinon je tiens à préciser que j'aime faire lambiner les lecteurs, car le Tōshiro x Shinji n'est toujours pas à l'ordre du jour**

**Un grand merci en attendant à**** Chizu-chi qui a accepté de me beta-lecter, et qui j'espère, voudra bien me relire si jamais mes fautes ne l'ont pas tués (je précise je ne compte pas faire de la sur-exploitation non plus) et allez lire ****Sous le même toit****, c'est grâce à cette Fic que je l'ai découverte ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VII<strong>

**Okaeri**

Il avait été convenu qu'au matin les shinigamis accompagneraient les Vizards à la Soul Society. Cependant les révélations de Kisuke avaient perturbées tout le monde et personne n'arrivait à trouver le sommeil, ce qui faisait qu'un intense brouhaha s'élevait de la cave de l'Urahara-shoten.

Matsumoto s'était accaparée l'attention de Mashiro et Lisa, Yumichika et Ikkaku toujours collés ensembles discutaient avec Love, Renji avec un Rose assez bavard, Yoruichi et Hachi discutaient du bon vieux temps, Tōshiro avec Shinji, comme on aurait pu le deviner, pour finir par Hiyori qui pour la première fois, discutait réellement avec son ex- capitaine.

Oui c'était bel et bien la première fois qu'elle discutait autant avec Kisuke, elle qui jusqu'alors l'avait pris pour un singe idiot (_NA : quel paradoxe )_ …). Elle avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser, alors qu'elle avait toujours cru qu'il avait injustement pris la place d'Hikifune taichō, sa presque mère. Et même maintenant si ce qu'elle avait à dire était insignifiant, elle était pourtant heureuse de pouvoir parler avec le blond, de partager avec lui tout ce qu'elle aurait du partager il y a cents dix ans. Et même si le blond regrettait ce temps de flottement, il était heureux qu'elle ait réussit à franchir le pas qui ferrait qu'ils se rapprocheraient, car il aimait profondément sa petite fukutaichō grognonne et parfois méchante, mais sensible au fond. Il avait morcelé sa carapace, la défaisant peu à peu au fil des années, la découvrant pour que la fleur qui à l'intérieur attendait puisse s'épanouir sans heurts.

De l'autre côté du terrain, Shūhei suivait les pas du dernier Vizard (_NA : procédez par élimination pour savoir de qui il s'agit XD _) qui le menèrent jusqu'à un endroit calme et reculé du terrain. Le seul ennui c'est qu'arrivé là que pouvaient-ils se dire ? Comment dire tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur ?

Ils laissèrent un silence lourd s'installer entre eux, seulement agrémenté de temps à autre par le bruit des conversations lointaines.

-T'as bien grandit depuis cette fois là… finit par lâcher Kensei.

Il observa un instant le 69 tatoué sur sa joue et sourit imperceptiblement, amusé et heureux en même temps. Il admira ce corps qui avait tellement changé pendant toutes ces années, ces muscles finement dessinés et pourtant bien visibles, ces griffures sur son visage, cette stature féline et cet air dangereux…

Il était… désirable… juste désirable. Le désirait-il ? Oui.

Il voulait sentir ce corps contre le sien et se réchauffer entre ses bras, poser ses lèvres contre cette peau mâte, enlacer ses doigts aux siens et s'endormir à ses côtés, et plus encore, tellement plus…

Mais le pouvait-il seulement ? Est ce que ce jeune homme voudrait de lui, nourrissait-il les même sentiments que lui à ce moment ? Peut-être que oui... ou peut-être pas...

Et ce sentiment d'incertitude le frustrait plus que de raison.

-Je voulais... vous remercier. Pour m'avoir sauvé.

-C'était rien gamin, j'n'ai fais que mon devoir après tout.

Alors c'est là qu'on en était, ne put s'empêcher de penser Shūhei. Cents dix ans avaient passés et pour lui il était toujours le même gamin braillard et idiot, incapable de se défendre. Alors à ses yeux il ne valait pas plus qu'avant ! C'était toujours la même rengaine. Deviens plus fort et on en reparlera, fais mieux, mieux, toujours mieux, mais saches que jamais ça ne sera suffisant.

De dépit, des larmes de frustration commencèrent à couler le long de ses joue alors qu'il fermait les yeux dans une tentative désespérée de cacher ses faiblesses.

C'était toujours la même chose, jamais assez bien, jamais assez fort, juste le choix de seconde zone, celui sur lequel on se rabattait en dernier recours. Et il en avait assez.

Mais loin de penser ça Kensei s'étonna de voir son cadet pleurer alors qu'il n'avait rien dit de blessant de son point de vue. Surtout qu'il semblait tendu plus qu'il n'aurait du l'être.

-Shūhei ? Tu vas bien ? Réponds-moi.

Mais aucun son ne sortit des lèvres crispées du brun, pas même un sanglot. Rien. Alors, sentant qu'aucun discours n'aurait d'effet sur le jeune homme, il s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras, l'une de ses mains calant sa tête contre son torse large et ses lèvre à quelques centimètres seulement de son oreille il lui murmura les mots qu'un jour Hisagi avait rêvé entendre.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir l'air fort avec moi, juste, sois toi-même... Shūhei.

-Mugurama-san...

-Kensei, s'il te plaît.

L'argenté resserra son étreinte sur ce corps svelte, parfait et inspira la douce odeur de sa chevelure. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il le jour où enfin il reverrait ce jeune homme ? Attendant avec impatience de voir comment il aurait grandit. Quel genre d'homme il serait devenu. S'il serait encore ce gamin braillard ou s'il se serait endurcit. L'attente l'avait tué.

Mais l'attente avait été fortement récompensée. Le jeune homme qui se tenait entre ses bras était, selon lui, le plus bel exemple de pugnacité qu'on puisse lui donner. Il était fort, magnifique, attirant. Oui.

Et lui était en train d'exacerber ce sentiment d'attirance. Comme un aimant il se sentait attiré vers ce jeune homme, cette force de la nature.

-Shūhei... murmura-t-il d'une voix empreinte de désir.

Le brun rouvrit les yeux d'un coup. C'était impossible. Tout simplement impossible que cet homme qu'il aimait depuis plus d'une centaine d'années puisse l'aimer en retour. Et pourtant... n'était-ce pas sa voix, qu'il entendait, son souffle, qu'il sentait, ses mains, qu'il désirait ? Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que tout lui était accessible à ce moment ? Ce bonheur, cet amour, la vie à laquelle il aspirait.

-Kensei...

-Je t'aime Shūhei, et ce depuis des années. Alors, sois mien. Je t'en pris.

Car c'était ça, ce que ressentait réellement l'ancien capitaine. De l'amour, un amour inconditionnel vis à vis de ce garçon qu'il avait un jour sauvé. Un amour pur et désintéressé, un amour pour cet être qui avait su ravir son cœur et raviver cette flamme au fond de sa poitrine. Il l'avait maintenu en vie toutes ces années, car à chaque fois qu'il perdait espoir, cette image d'un enfant à sauver s'imposait à lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'heure du départ arriva, et une fois celle-ci venue, ils rejoignirent main dans la main le groupe qui les regardèrent bizarrement quelques instants avant de juger qu'il n'y avait là rien d'anormal. Peut être Mashiro semblât-elle plus joyeuse qu'à l'accoutumé ou alors peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion de Kensei. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, en franchissant le Dangai, l'ancien capitaine se fit une promesse, celle de ne jamais plus baisser les bras, de toujours être là pour Shūhei, et de le protéger quoi qu'il arrive, car même s'il paraissait fort, à un moment ou à un autre, il faudra bien que chacun puisse trouver refuge auprès de quelqu'un en qui il peut avoir confiance. Quelqu'un qu'il aime et qui l'aime en retour.

Peut-être que c'est ça la définition de l'amour après tout.

OOOO

Ils venaient de sortir du bureau du sōtaichō. Et ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé. Chacun s'était bien tenu, le vieux Yamamoto leur avait expliqué la situation de la Soul Society, leur position dans tout cela, le rôle qu'il voulait les voir jouer dans la guerre contre Aizen... même si d'un côté les voir se faire traiter comme de simples pions les agaçaient, les Vizards étaient malgré tout heureux de revenir à cet endroit, cette maison qui avait été la leur. Et Yamajii leur avait tout de même manqué, eux qui pour la plupart avaient été là depuis la création du Goteï 13 (_NA : je le suppose, puisque je ne connais pas leurs prédécesseur_) et avaient toujours été à son côté. Jusqu'à cet événement... Il y a cent dix ans...

Pour finir le sōtaichō leur avait expliqué comment ils seraient répartis. Ils resteraient ensemble, et formeraient une unité indépendante mais rendant toujours ses comptes au Goteï. De cette manière ils étaient libre de leurs actions, n'étaient pas obligés de se séparer, et n'auraient pas à reprendre en charge leur ancienne division. Quelque part ça les enchantait de savoir qu'ils ne seraient pas obligés de se séparer, mais cela exacerbait aussi l'impression que rien ne serait jamais plus pareil, que quelque chose serait à jamais brisé, détruit. Et même si le sōtaichō avait remarqué leur malaise vis à vis de cette constatation, il ne pouvait rien faire, car il n'était pas assez proche d'eux pour avoir une quelconque influence sur leur ressenti. Il pouvait simplement espérer qu'avec le temps les blessures seraient refermées, et le mal exorcisé.

Et c'est avec appréhension qu'il les regarda partir, un doute malgré lui profondément ancré au fond de son cœur, comme un parent qui regarde ses enfants partir, car quelque part, c'était aussi ses enfants, ses protégés.

À la sortie, Urahara, qui avait accompagné ses amis, les salua avant de les laisser entre les mains de Renji, qui, très jovial les amena aux quartiers qui leur avaient été affectés, remis en état avec l'aide de volontaires très nombreux, plus qu'il n'en avait espéré en tout cas.

-Voilà ! leur annonça Renji très fièrement. Ce sont vos quartiers, si jamais vous avez besoin on peut vous faire une visite du Seireitei car beaucoup de choses ont du changer, je suppose, et en attendant j'espère que vos quartiers vous plairont. Je pense que dans les premiers temps vous aurez pas mal de boulot avec toute la paperasse, mais bon... en attendant les porte des divisions vous sont ouvertes si vous avez besoin d'aide. La sixième est juste à côté.

-Merci beaucoup Renji-kun ! Hurla Mashiro en se pendant au cou du rouge qui grimaça sous l'attaque sournoise, mais retrouva bien vite le sourire.

-Vous voudrez qu'on vous apporte des uniformes ou vous préférez vos tenues actuelles ? Parce que je sais que vous n'êtes pas dans les divisions, enfin pas à proprement parler... euh... enfin...

Il s'emmêlait les pinceaux de façon adorable, essayant de ne vexer personne, mais bien évidemment au vue de son adresse naturelle, il n'y arrivait pas et mettait les deux pieds dans le plat. Les jeunes filles rigolèrent, les hommes sourirent, et ce fut Hiyori qui après avoir laissé le fukutaichō patauger quelques minutes le coupa.

-Oy Renji, sois pas gêné ! On endossera l'uniforme comme avant parce que maintenant on est de retour chez nous. Alors maintenant arrête de te torturer.

Elle sourit vaguement, ce qui lui donnait une toute autre allure, plus aimable, plus gentille, loin de son air renfrogné quasi quotidien.

Elle était heureuse, juste heureuse, car enfin elle rentrait chez elle, elle retrouvait ses repères et son foyer. Et toujours les mots de Kisuke lui revenaient à l'esprit :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je serrais là quand tu auras besoin de moi, il te suffit juste de m'appeler et je viendrais. »

Elle avait enfin retrouvé la paix, ce sentiment de sécurité qui l'avait quitté le jour où Hikifune-taichō était partie, bannie, à cause de ses expériences, jugées trop dangereuses par la chambre des __Chūo.__

Elle regarda Renji et sourit, alors que celui-ci s'inclinait avant de sortir, souriant lui aussi, de toutes ses dents.

Shinji fit le tour de la bâtisse. Elle était en très bon état, il fallait le dire, et elle disposait de nombreuses pièces. Au moins une chambre par personnes, chacune avec son espace d'intimité, à savoir une salle de bain, une penderie, mais un espace cuisine commun.

-Et ben, ils ont pas fait les choses à moitié, murmura le blond, complètement ahuri par l'accueil.

-Tu m'étonnes, ajouta Rose.

Puis une question qui les torturait tous finit par sortir de la bouche de Lisa.

-Comment vous croyez que le sōtaichō a fait pour nous faire revenir ?

Chacun se regarda, incapable de donner une réponse nette.

-Tu crois qu'il a réussit à convaincre la chambre des Chūo ? demanda Love.

-Je pense plutôt que vu le pouvoir trop important qu'elle a, il l'a plutôt dissoute, poursuivit Hachi.

-Faut espérer, mais je pense plutôt qu'il leur a retiré une partie de leur pouvoir. Leur dissolution aurait provoqué des dissensions avec les nobles et certain membres hauts placés du Seireitei, trancha Shinji. Quoi qu'il en soit, faut pas croire qu'on aura aucun problème avec les shinigamis, il y en a qui malgré tout doivent nous haïr.

-C'est vrai, restons prudent malgré tout.

Et sur cette dernière remarque de Rose, tous partirent dans la pièce principale de la « division » qui semblait à s'y méprendre à la salle commune, en raison de la longue table basse et des coussins qui la bordaient.

-Bon ! Qui est-ce qui fait à bouffer ? demanda sans aucune classe Hiyori en s'asseyant.

-Et ben vu que c'est si gentiment proposé, répondit railleur son compagnon de dispute, je suis d'accord pour que tu le fasse Hiyori.

-Hein ? Quoi ! Nan mais même pas en rêve ! cria la blonde.

-Bon ben... qui veux quoi ? demanda-t-il en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

Il fit les yeux ronds en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau. Bien évidemment ! On était à la Soul Society. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait plus le « plan B = pizzeria »

-K'so ! Bon je m'y colle.

-J'viens t'aider, lança Rose.

Il partirent tous deux à la cuisine, qui ;à la base ;devait être destiné à un régiment complet, car sa taille en imposait. Elle aurait pu servir à préparer 15 fois leur repas. Les deux anciens capitaines avaient regardés dans chaque placard, émerveillés de voir que chacun d'entre eux était rempli à craquer de toutes sortes de choses, allant des paquets de riz aux casseroles, en passant par les vinaigres et les épices.

Comme deux gosses, ils préparèrent le repas, riant aux éclats, ce qui attira bien vite les autres qui les aidèrent, emporté par la joie d'être enfin réunis, dans le Seireitei, comme avant, et ensemble. Tout se passa dans l'entrain et la bonne humeur, Kensei au grille, Lisa et Hiyori au riz, Shinji à la soupe, Love et Mashiro à l'épluchage, Rose à la découpe, Hachi au thé. Tout fut vite fait et dans les baraquements adjacents on pouvait entendre les éclats de rires enfantins des Vizards.

OOOO

Le sōtaichō écouta le rapport du lieutenant en face de lui. Ça n'était pas pour rien qu'il lui avait confié à lui et lui seulement la tâche d'accompagner les Vizards dans leurs nouveaux quartiers. C'était quelqu'un de naturel, totalement désintéressé et aux intentions louables.

-Arigato gozaimasu, Abarai-fukutaichō. Je pense qu'ils s'en sortiront bien. Vous pouvez disposer.

Le rouge s'inclina devant son chef et partit vers son quart, avec en tête non pas l'image de son futon qui l'attendrait sagement, non, mais celle de cette petite blonde un peu grande gueule. Il sourit comme un benêt, se cogna dans un mur en faisant un pas de travers et jura avant de reprendre sa route vers son lit.

Encore dans son bureau, Yamamoto esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire. Il aimait que ses shinigami se sentent heureux. Même si cette fois-ci leur bonheur lui avait coûté. Pour qu'ils reviennent, il avait suivit le conseil d'Urahara, et avait considérablement réduit le pouvoir du conseil des Chūo. Ce qui bien sûr ne leur avait pas plus. Loin de là. Ils avaient protesté, menacé, en vain. Sa décision était irrévocable. Il s'était porté garant de leurs actes, mais avait gagné des ennemis puissants. Il espérait seulement que cette décision ne porterait pas préjudice aux Vizards.

Malheureusement, rien jamais ne se passait pour le mieux, jamais.

En pleine nuit, au Seireitei, dans les quartiers nouvellement aménagés pour les anciens officiers shinigami, des ombres, beaucoup d'ombres, s'introduisaient en silence par les portes shoji de la bâtisse.

Il n'était pas bien dur de deviner la nature de leurs intentions, ils ne voulaient pas de bien aux Vizards. Oh non ! Lentement ils s'infiltrèrent dans la demeure et se dispersèrent. C'était sans compter sur le sur-entraînement des semi-shinigamis. Sitôt qu'ils eurent posée un pieds dans la bâtisse, qu'ils surent qu'ils étaient là. Ils se levèrent, chacun, se croisant à la sortie de leur chambre, puis après un discret regard, se fondirent dans les ombres et allèrent accueillir les intrus comme il se devait. Ils se glissèrent dans le dos de chacun et avec une précision démesurée ils assommèrent chacun des assassins et les scellèrent avec leur Bakkudo. Puis ils les enfermèrent dans un coin et retournèrent se coucher comme si de rien n'était. C'est sûr que ça serait pas un événement comme ça qui arriverait à leur gâcher la nuit. Mais malgré tout un doute subsistait et même s'ils n'en parlèrent pas, chacun semblait questionner son voisin. Pourquoi ? Qui donc leur voulait du mal ?

Mouof, après tout ça attendrait le lendemain matin.

OOOO

L'aurore vint plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient prévus. La nuit ainsi coupé leur avait paru bien trop courte car chacun avait eu bien du mal trouver le sommeil. Ils se levèrent en même temps que le soleil et après une rapide toilette, suivit d'un petit déjeuner tout aussi rapide, il amenèrent leurs prisonniers à la première division en traînant les pieds.

-'Takku, râla pour la centième fois Hiyori en manquant de tomber tête la première sur le sol de pierre grise des rues du Seireitei. Pouvaient pas nous laisser pioncer tranquille cette bande de cons ? J'suis crevée moi !

-Après on ira dormir, la rassura Shinji en riant, mais pour l'instant on emmène ces abrutis chez Yamajii.

Ils formaient comme un cercle autour de la dizaine d'assassins, enchaînés ensembles grâce à un habile Bakkudo de Hachi et progressaient avec une lenteur exaspérante vers les quartiers du sōtaichō.

Quand enfin la grande porte apparue au détour d'une rue, ils soufflèrent de soulagement et s'approchèrent à pas rapides pour passer les grandes battants de bois rouge. Ils savaient encore où se trouvait le bureau de Yamamoto, ils connaissaient ce bâtiment par cœur.

Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour expliquer les événements au vieux shinigami qui, une fois qu'ils eurent fini, se leva tranquillement et, posant ses mains à plat sur le bureau, il déclara :

-La chambre des Chūo sera dissoute, suite à des actes graves de tentative d'assassinat, ces hommes étant sans nul doute à la solde de ses membres. Les commanditaires seront retrouvés et emprisonnés. Sasakibe-fukutaichō.

-Hai !

-Dépêchez une équipe des forces spéciales, et demandez au capitaine Soi Fon de le diriger. Nous ne tolérerons pas les campagnes de terreur à l'encontre de nos camarades. Allez vous coucher, ajouta-t-il à l'intention des Vizards qui menaçaient de s'endormir.

Ce soir là, la chasse à l'homme prit fin et les responsables de cette attaque nocturne furent bannis. La tolérance et la gentillesse naturelles des Vizards avaient réussi à conquérir tous les cœurs et ils aimaient à se mêler à la foule des shinigamis, goûtant à un bonheur qui leur avait été bien trop longtemps interdit.

Cependant cette paix feinte ne devait pas durer car au Hueco Mundo, pendant ce temps, depuis près de dix jours...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà chapitre terminé ! Enfin après plus d'un mois de torture mentale et de démagogie interne à m'exhorter inlassablement « putin Lucie mais met toi à ce chapitre »<strong>

**Je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait une faille dans cette fic, si jamais quelqu'un la remarque dans le chapitre prochain, il y a une trop grande période de battement entre la rencontre de Tōshiro et Shinji et le sujet du prochain chapitre, alors que personne ne s'étonne, c'est juste que je rallonge le temps pour les besoins de ma Fic, alors voilà ici Orihime est au Hueco Mundo depuis dix jours, alors que dans l'anime ça doit faire quoi ? Trois, quatre jours. Bref voilà je vous le dis pour pas que vous soyez étonnés. ^^**

**Omake** **:**

**Tōshiro** **: Et ben c'est pas trop tôt, j'me demandais quand est-ce que t'allais à nouveau parler de nous.**

**Lovely** **: Quoi tu me fais pas confiance ?**

**Toshiro** **: Nan !**

**Lovely** **: Ah (tant pis)**

**Shūhei** **: *Froncement de sourcils* Pourquoi je suis obligé de chialer comme une fille ?**

**Lovely** **: Estime toi heureux dans le script il y avait du cul !**

**Sur ce moi je vous dis à bientôt, le prochain chapitre risque d'être beaucoup plus intéressant je l'espère. En attendant c'est comme d'hab je vous donne pas de dates.**

**Ja na ! ;)**


	8. Grimmjow o tasukete

**J'cherche même plus à vous mettre en garde, vous savez à quoi vous attendre ^^**

**Titre**** : Réparer les blessures du passé**

**Manga**** : Bleach**

**Rating** **: M**

**Genre** **: Yaoi**

**Pairing principal** **: Tōshiro x ****Shinji (beaucoup de couples se formeront au fur et à mesure, laissez faire le temps)**

**Disclaimer ****: Si un jour j'ai Tite Kubo sous la main je sais pas ce que je lui ferais.**

**Blabla** **: Voilà je vous l'accorde les premiers chapitres n'ont pas été très intéressan****t mais maintenant que tout est en place, l'histoire va vraiment débuter.**** (les cartes se mettent en place) **

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent, et à tous ceux qui mettent des review notamment, merci de suivre et d'aimer, et merci à Chizu-chi qui a le courage de me relire ^^**

***Yamero : Arr****êtes, stop**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VIII<strong>

**Grimmjow o tasukete**

Ichigo courait. Depuis combien de temps ? Trop lui semblait-il. Et ces murs qui n'en finissaient pas... et ces couloirs qui s'enchaînaient et toujours se ressemblaient. Quand cet enfer prendrait-il fin ? Et cette enfant, Nell, qui s'accrochait à lui et semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il s'attire inutilement des problèmes ? Cette gamine allait le faire repérer si ce n'était déjà fait.

-Itsigo par là ! Hurla la petite Arrancar aux cheveux verts.

Ichigo tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, et s'enfonça dans cet autre boyau d'une blancheur agaçante. Pourquoi l'écoutait-il déjà ? Oh et puis peu importe ! Il longea le corridor et arriva enfin dans une grande salle hypostyle, blanche, immense, tellement qu'il n'en voyait pas l'autre côté. Tout l'espace était occupé par une forêt de colonnes, mais plus que cette sensation écrasante d'immensité, ce fut la présence de cet homme qui le fit blêmir.

Il était comme un dieu descendu ici-bas pour punir les Hommes, apparaissant dans le carré de lumière diffuse que laissait voir une ouverture surmontant un haut escalier. Son regard froid et indéchiffrable le transperça, alors qu'il posait un pied sur la première marche, et commençait sa longue descente vers lui.

-Tu es... Ulquiorra ! S'écria-t-il alors qu'un flot de souvenirs désagréables affluaient de sa mémoire

-Tu connais mon nom, déclara platement l'Espada, mais je ne me rappelle pourtant pas te l'avoir donné.

Il arriva enfin au bas des escaliers et s'arrêta face au jeune homme.

-Quoi qu'il en soit Kuchiki Rukia est morte, lâcha-t-il sans la moindre émotion.

-Qu'est ce que... t'as dis ?

-Plus précisément elle et l'espada n°9 se sont entre-tuées. Elle était couverte de blessures et a été transpercée par une lance. Elle ne peut pas décemment être en vie.

-Ne tires pas de conclusions hâtives. Le reiatsu de Rukia a juste diminué il y a une seconde. Tu n'étais pas à leur combat alors tu ne sais pas si oui ou non...

-Nous avons la reconnaissance synchronisée. C'était l'une des capacités de l'espada n°9, tout comme l'une de ses responsabilités. Il nous envoie constamment à tous des informations sur n'importe quel ennemi qu'il combat.

Incrédule Ichigo commença à s'en aller d'un pas décidé, plantant là un Ulquiorra étonné qui ne laissa pourtant rie transparaître.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je vais sauver Rukia.

Lasse, Ulquiorra répéta de son éternel ton morne et monocorde :

-Il me semble t'avoir dit qu'elle était morte, faisant s'arrêter Ichigo.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle l'est.

-Tu es bien têtu. Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir me tuer avant d'y aller ?

-Je n'ai aucune raison de te combattre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu es peut être un ennemi mais tu n'as encore blessé aucun de mes amis.

-Je vois

Puis après un moment, comme pour laisser au roux le temps de se préparer pour ce qui allait suivre, il lâcha :

-Cela s'appliquerait-il toujours si je te disais que c'était moi qui avais forcé Inoue Orihime à venir au Hueco Mundo ?

Alors sans aucun coup de semonce, il dégaina son Zanpakuto et attaqua l'Arrancar, hurlant :

-Je savais qu'Inoue n'était pas allé de son plein gré au Hueco Mundo

-C'est inattendu tu avais des doutes sur ses intentions et pourtant tu es quand même venu la sauver.

Alors, indigné, Ichigo lâcha enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis qu'il était arrivé au Hueco Mundo :

-Tu piges pas ? Tout le monde traite Inoue de traître à cause de toi.

L'humain donna encore plusieurs coups de Zanpakuto au quarta qui les parait tous aussi facilement qu'une épée en bois avant que celui-ci ne finisse par lui avouer :

-Normal. Si c'était pas le cas ça aurait voulu dire que j'aurais mal calculé quelque chose.

-Vas te faire foutre !

-Cette raison est-elle suffisante maintenant pour me combattre ?

Ichigo baissa la tête. Il lisait si facilement en lui. Il savait que lui se battrait pour laver l'honneur d'Inoue quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il l'avait juste forcé à l'admettre de lui-même. Maintenant qu'il l'avait acculé, il ne pouvait plus s'y soustraire.

-Itsigo, demanda alors la gamine.

-Nell vas-t-en d'ici, lui ordonna gentiment le Shinigami daiko.

-Itsigo… murmura plus suppliante la bébé Arrancar.

-On dirait qu'il ne va pas me laisser tranquillement passer. Mais malheureusement pour lui, je suis pressé. Je vais aller à sa rencontre avec tout ce que j'ai

Et alors que Nell n'osait pas bouger, Ichigo pris la garde de Zangetsu à deux mains et murmura le mot qui lui avait déjà valu tant de victoires.

-Bankaï !

Où était-il ? Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il mal, si mal ? Il sentait un trou dans sa poitrine, là, juste en dessous de ses clavicules, le vide et rien d'autre que cette énergie résiduelle de vide, qui l'aspirait dans les limbes de l'oublie. Et ce vide le rongeait, le tuait. Kami-sama que ça faisait mal. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur ?

-Ku…Kurosaki…-kun…

Cette voix…

-Kurosaki-kun !

Inoue…

Tout lui semblait être un rêve… mais quel rêve étrange… il se sentait mis à nu devant ses amis, avec ce trou comme une fenêtre sur son âme, et au milieu de ce monde désolé de grava et de cet amas de débris, à côté d'Inoue, il y avait Grimmjow… pourquoi était-il là ? Son meilleur ennemi… si seulement ça avait pu être différent… Il ne voulait pas combattre cette âme rongé par cet instinct de destruction, le détruisant lui-même autant que tout ce qui l'entourait. Tout le monde méritait d'être sauvé… aucun homme n'avait le droit de subir le châtiment que recevait les Hollows, et les Arrancars encore moins…

-Guéris-le !

Pourquoi ? Alors que ses ennemis souhaitent tous sans exception sa mort… pourquoi vouloir le guérir ? Que le monde est étrange… Que ce rêve est étrange… mais pas si déplaisant après tout… il aimerait juste ne pas être mort… comme ça au moins il aurait pu dire au sexta ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

-Non !

-Nani ?

Pourquoi Inoue refusait-elle de le soigner ? Alors qu'elle aurait jadis tout fait pour le sauver et l'aider. Pourquoi retournait-elle sa veste et refusait de faire tout ce qu'elle aurait fait en temps normal ?

-Si je le guéris, c'est parce que vous voulez vous battre avec lui ! Je ne veux pas que vous lui fassiez du mal !

-Écoutes ! Ici t'as pas ton mot à dire, alors maintenant tu fais ce qu'on te dit et tu le guéris.

Il donna un coup de pieds dans le corps sans vie d'Ichigo qui le sentit mais ne dit rien. Alors tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, il était bien parti au Hueco Mundo pour sauver Inoue, il s'était réellement battu contre Ulquiorra qui l'avais vaincu, et ce trou au centre de sa poitrine, c'était celui que le quarta lui avait fait, au même endroit que le sien comme une marque de son complexe, celui de n'être qu'un Arrancar, un Hollow à peine plus intelligent et pas plus humain. Souffrait-il ? Peut-être, il n'aurait su le dire.

La mort dans l'âme Orihime s'approcha d'Ichigo et porta ses mains à ses barrettes en tout en murmurant d'une voix brisée, « Sōtenkishun ». Alors que le bouclier doré se déployait au dessus de lui, le roux sentit le vide au milieu de sa poitrine se résorber, et la douleur refluer. Ce voile qui le séparait du monde se déchira et le rêve lui apparu comme la réalité. Ses sens s'aiguisèrent, il pouvait sentir le reiatsu de Grimmjow baigner l'espace démoli de sa folie destructrice, mais quelque chose de différent dans cet aura le perturba, c'était cette impression de peur, de danger qui transpirait de chacun de ses mouvements, de chacune des ses pensées, comme s'il représentait tout ce contre quoi il se battait. Et derrière la peur, il y avait cette sensation doucereuse, comme un poison qui lentement se répandait dans son corps et engourdissait tous ses membres, comme si la peur et la haine n'existait que pour masquer ce sentiment de manque et d'envie. Alors que la force revenait dans ses membres, il entendit Grimmjow ordonner à Inoue de s'arrêter là, et résignée, malgré ce profond sentiment d'injustice qui l'habitait, elle laissa là le corps de son ami, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard tendre et encourageant.

-Courage Kurosaki-kun !

Elle s'écarta d'un pas… pourquoi s'en allait-elle ? Pourquoi Grimmjow s'approchait-il de lui avec sa démarche féline ? Pourquoi le prenait-il par les cheveux et le relevait de façon brutale ?

-Oy, Shinigami, prends ton Zanpakuto, on a un combat à finir !

Il le lança un peu plus loin et attendit qu'il se relève. C'était loin d'être un rêve… ça faisait mal… c'était dur… déchirant…

-Je… je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, Grimmjow !

-Nani ? J'te donne pas le choix !

Ichigo le regarda abasourdit. Il essayait bien de se relever mais rien n'y faisait, une force invisible le tenait au sol, l'écrasait devant le besoin destructeur que ressentait l'Arrancar. Ça le blessait profondément. De voir que l'Arrancar souhaitait sa mort, on du moins un combat contre lui, alors que de son côté ses sentiments et son ressentit allait beaucoup plus loin.

-Grimmjow…

-Allez bats-toi Shinigami !

Il le regardait avec une étincelle de défi au fond du regard, mais malgré tout, même la peur profondément enracinée dans son être, il ne flancha pas et fit face au sexta.

-Non.

Le mot avait été lâché avec conviction, une force inébranlable qui fit s'ouvrir en grand la mâchoire du bleuté complètement dérouté que le roux ose lui faire face de cette façon.

Il fixa le Bankaï du roux, mollement serré entre ses longs doigts, dans une attitude qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne comptait pas se battre, puis remonta le long de son bras, jusqu'à son épaule, toujours plus haut, jusqu'à ses deux yeux d'ambre, intenses, qui brillaient comme deux perles éclatantes.

Ces mêmes eux brillaient d'une détermination inébranlable jamais il ne se battrait contre lui, et c'était irrévocable.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Il s'élança vers lui, son propre Zanpakuto dégainé et attaqua. L'adrénaline se rua dans ses veines alors qu'il portait coup sur coup au roux qui pour toute réponse ne faisait que parer de son katana sans grande conviction. Il finirait bien par attaquer, c'était certain, il devait simplement continuer d'attaquer jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

-Alors Kurosaki, t'as peur, t'essayes pas de fuir !

Ces mots blessaient Ichigo dans son orgueil mais plus que ça il ne voulait pas perdre Grimmjow par sa propre faute. Aussi musela-t-il sa fierté et continua-t-il de bloquer les coups qui pleuvaient sur lui d'un mouvement las. Un coup à droite, un à gauche, deux par le haut, un circulaire, puis de nouveau à droite.

-Allez du nerf gamin, on a vraiment l'impression que tu veux pas te battre.

-Et c'est exactement ça Grimmjow.

Le bleuté s'arrêta net. Alors comme ça rien ne le ferait changer d'avis, pas même les piques, pas même les coups… rien. Ce qu'il savait être énervant parfois, ce garçon pétrit de trop bonnes intentions. Alors dans son esprit commença à cheminer la rage. Celle de ne rien pouvoir faire face à quelqu'un dont la volonté est aussi forte. Il rageait parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le haïr, il n'arrivait pas à le haïr, tout ce qu'il y avait dans son esprit, c'était ce mélange de besoin et de désir, d'envie et de rejet, contradictoire à cause de ce qu'il représentait, bien trop différent de ce que lui était. Jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à aimer. Ça faisait bien trop mal à son cœur de Hollow, ou peut être était-ce ce rejet qui le faisait donc tant souffrir.

Dans un hurlement de fureur il se lança sur Ichigo qui ne put que le regarder tristement. Pourquoi les choses étaient obligées de se passer ainsi ? Pourquoi chaque moment de paix était-il taché de sang ? Pourquoi chaque homme était corrompu par la noirceur de ce monde ? Pourquoi le cœur de chaque homme se laissait-il prendre au piège de ces mensonges pervers dispensés par le mal et la cruauté ?

Une attaque fusa et effleura la joue du roux laissant derrière elle une ligne rouge vif. Une autre plus rapide qu'il bloqua à la dernière minute en récoltant au passage une blessure au bras, alors que le tissu noir de son Bankaï se tâchait peu à peu d'écarlate. Une autre qu'il ne vit pas sur son épaule laissa une profonde douleur dans sa chair. A ne plus se défendre son corps se couvrit de multiples blessures, rougissant son corps de sang…

Alors que les coups pleuvaient une fois de plus, une unique larme coula sur sa joue, traçant une ligne humide sur sa peau pâle. Elle descendit la courbe de sa mâchoire, glissa dans son cou et disparu sous son vêtement, mais pas assez rapidement pour que Grimmjow ne la voit pas. Celui-ci en fut troublé, mais ne dit rien, prenant cette perle salée pour une preuve de douleur plus qu'autre chose, et continua de frapper sauvagement son adversaire passif, alternant coups brutaux et coups sournois, jusqu'à ce que ce petit jeu ne l'amuse plus du tout. La lassitude surpassa la rage et la frustration, apportant avec elle le désespoir. Ainsi il était condamné à affronter ses sentiments en face, et affronter Ichigo. Comme le regard des gens peut compter même si on prétend ne rien en avoir à faire. Comme il peut nous rebuter alors que rien ne laissait supposer qu'un jour ça aurait pu être le cas. Pourquoi ?

Ça ne servait plus à rien de frapper. Chaque coup de Zanpakuto résonnait dans le ciel de Las Noches comme un coup d'épée dans l'eau, et l'inutilité de cet acte désespéré ajouta à son horreur. A quoi cela servait-il de se battre pour une cause qu'on savait perdu d'avance ? Il laissa pendre son katana à son côté et fixa son vis-à-vis avec détresse.

-Pourquoi Ichigo ?

Et cette question qui comme une longue litanie revenait sans cesse.

Ce pourquoi insoutenable, simple mot qui renfermait toute la douleur d'un cœur rongé par la haine et la destruction. Un cœur fou qui s'était pervertit au fil du temps et des morts, du désespoir, de la peur et de la solitude. Sous le ciel du Hueco Mundo il n'y avait de place que pour ceux qui n'avaient aucun scrupules, et peu importe si les actes qui étaient commis répondaient ou non à la morale tant que la survie était assurée. La puissance et la survie était les seules raisons de vivre des Hollows, compétition à celui qui tuerai le plus de ses semblables et deviendrait le plus puissant pour pouvoir tuer encore et encore.

-POURQUOI ! hurla l'Espada

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'humain, ils ne reflétaient rien qu'un ensemble indéchiffrable d'émotions mêlées, bien trop complexe pour qui n'était pas à ce moment dans sa tête.

Cette passivité qui le frustrait au plus haut point était insupportable.

Après la haine, la peur, et le désespoir, ce fut de dépit qu'il attaqua. Une main sur son Zanpakuto, il prononça ces deux mots qui condamnaient Ichigo à combattre.

-Shire, Pantera !

Ichigo ouvrit en grand les yeux en réalisant la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il y eut sur la tour à demi démolie une déferlante de reiatsu qui manqua de lui faire courber l'échine sous la vague de puissance qui se dégageait de cet homme dont le seul but était son anéantissement. La panique s'empara de lui. Comment pouvait-il lutter contre une telle force destructrice, lui, alors que ses seules armes étaient son courage et ce secret ? Que pouvait-il faire pour rassurer cet esprit instable et blessé, victime de lui-même ?

Ce nuage de sable qui tournait autour de Grimmjow lui cachait la vue de ce monstre de haine et de peur, et quelque part, cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point, car une fois que la poussière aurait disparu, qui sait ce qui se cacherait derrière ? Mais bien qu'il ait envie de s'enfuir, ses jambes mue par une paralysie soudaine, refusèrent de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un seul centimètre. Et bientôt le nuage de sable retomba et cette peur tapie au creux du ventre il observa cet être. Face à lui se tenait un homme qui n'avait presque plus rien d'humain.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, de pleurer jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient aussi sec que ce désert, trouver l'oublie dans la mort et le repos éternel, pour ne plus avoir à supporter le spectacle de cet homme qui se détruisait lentement, au fil de sa haine.

Il ne put que l'observer sourire de cet éternel sourire sadique, lui lancer son regarde bleu électrique et s'avancer lentement vers lui de son pas nonchalant. Nulle trace de son Zanpakuto, de longue griffes ornaient ses doigts, son crane était pourvu de deux oreilles bleues-vertes, ses canines démesurées pointaient entre ses lèvres et une queue se balançait de droite à gauche à chacun de ses pas.

-Alors Shinigami, tu vas te battre maintenant ?

-Yamero* Grimmjow ! hurla Ichigo pris de panique.

-Pourquoi ? T'as peur ?

-Oui !

-Et ben pas moi, répondit-il avec un demi sourire inquiétant.

Il disparu de la vue du roux et un sonido plus tard se retrouva devant lui, bras en l'air prêt à frapper le torse plein d'ouvertures du shinigami daiko qui le regardait avec cette étincelle de douleur au fond des yeux. Cette bataille il allait la perdre. C'était indéniable.

-Grimmjow… non…

Mais même cette supplique murmurée à voix basse n'empêcha pas l'Arrancar d'abattre sa main griffue sur son torse, y imprimant cinq traînées rouges de sang. Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un cri de douleur, et alors que ses genoux flanchaient il s'affaissa par terre sous le regard énervé du sexta.

-Pourquoi tu ne te bas pas, bordel !

-Parce… Parce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un coup de pieds venait le cueillir au creux du ventre.

-J'veux pas entendre tes excuses ! ragea le bleuté en regardant le corps affaibli du roux s'écraser contre les restes d'un mur qui tenait encore debout.

Kurosaki avait déjà lâché son katana depuis longtemps et ne cherchait même plus à tenter quoi que ce soit. Il regarda Grimmjow s'avancer de son habituel pas félin et le saisir par le col pour le relever à sa hauteur.

-Pourquoi tu ne te bats pas Kurosaki ?

-Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir.

Sous le coup de la surprise il lâcha l'humain et le fixa sans comprendre. C'était comme les multiples pièces d'un puzzle qui refusaient de se mettre en place de peur de voir quel serait le dessin révélé. Son esprit bloquait ces mots avec toute la conviction dont un cœur malade pouvait faire preuve.

-Pou…

-Pourquoi ? compléta Ichigo. Parce que je t'aime Grimmjow.

-Racontes pas d'conneries !

-Je ne mens pas Grimmjow, je suis tout à fait sérieux.

Le plus jeune savait qu'il jouait le tout pour le tout en se déclarant au bleuté. Soit celui-ci l'aimait soit il le tuait, et dans les deux cas l'extrême était à envisager.

-Arrêtes de mentir Kurosaki ! Hurla-t-il alors en lui fonçant dessus.

Menteur ! Menteur et traître ! Voilà ce que ne cessait de lui hurler son cerveau. Jamais personne n'arriverait à lui faire avaler un mensonge aussi gros. Et Ichigo lui mentait.

Il lui porta un coup de sabre qu'il para habilement, puis un autre, puis encore un. La rage l'aveuglait complètement tant et si bien que plus rien autour de lui n'existait sinon cette irrépressible envie de tuer Kurosaki de ses propres mains.

-Yamero Grimmjow !

Mais aucune des paroles qu'il pouvait prononcer n'atteignaient la conscience du bleuté qui continua de frapper obstinément et avec fureur contre la lame du shinigami parant chaque attaque.

En désespoir de cause, il contre-attaqua dans le but de créer une diversion assez longue pour lui permettre de s'échapper et de s'éloigner avec Inoue de cette machine à tuer. Seulement son attaque ripa et alors qu'il ne pouvait se protéger, Grimmjow reçu au torse une entaille large et profonde qui laissa s'échapper des flots de sang rougeâtre.

-Grimmjow !

Non ! Non ! Non !

C'était impossible ! Rien ne se passait comme il l'aurait voulu. Rien de bon ne résultait de ce combat, sinon la mort et la destruction. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que toujours ça foire ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement dire à Grimmjow qu'il l'aimait et attendre que cela suffise ? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il pensait être proche de son but, un événement inattendu se produisait et l'en éloignait totalement comme une vague qui l'emportait. Comme au ralenti il vit le corps de Grimmjow basculer vers l'arrière, les yeux révulsés et la bouche ouverte en grand dans un cris silencieux. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il l'attrapa par la manche et le tira à lui, serrant dans ses bras ce corps brisé dans une étreinte protectrice.

-Pardon Grimmjow, pardon !

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses... Ichigo ? T'as gagné et j'ai perdu, alors laisse moi mourir maintenant...

Non...

Non.

Non !

-NON !

Il allongea le bleuté au sol et se retourna vers la jeune fille qui les regardait depuis le début de leur combat, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond du regard.

-Guéris-le Inoue, je t'en pris !

-M-mais...

-Je t'en pris Inoue !

Il sentait des larmes pointer d'entre ses paupières, priant quelque part au fond de son esprit pour qu'elle ne déborde pas, mais ne se résolu pas à quitter Inoue du regard.

-Je vais faire du mieux que je peux.

Elle s'approcha du blessé et, les mains sur ses barrettes prononça une fois de plus ces mots qui guérissaient :

-Sōtenkishun !

Le bouclier doré s'étendit tout autour du corps du sexta qui regardait Ichigo curieusement.

-Pourquoi... Ichigo ?

-Parce que je me fiche que tu sois un Hollow, un Arrancar et même un Espada, Grimmjow. Tu es un roi. Celui qui règne sur mon cœur. Tuer tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas et devenir le roi d'un pays sans sujet n'a aucun intérêt.

-Mais laisser ceux qui me gênent en vie signifie prendre le risque de tout perdre.

-Alors fais en sorte que tous puissent devenir des alliés.

Alors que le bouclier se dissipait, Ichigo s'avança vers l'Arrancar.

-Laisses-moi t'aider, Grimmjow. Accepter de l'aide ne signifie pas être faible, mais être assez fort pour reconnaître ses faiblesses. Acceptes mon aide, accepte tout le reste…

Inoue s'éloigna, alors qu'elle sentait que quelque chose d'important allait être dit. Elle prit la main de Nell dans la sienne et l'emmena avec elle quelques pas plus loin, hors de portée de voix. Son cœur était sur le point d'éclater tant la douleur était vive. Elle avait attendu tellement de temps pour entendre ces mots, et maintenant qu'elle pouvait les écouter, ils ne lui étaient pas destinés. Pourquoi ?

Elle sera la petite main dans la sienne, sans se rendre compte qu'elle augmentait la pression sur les phalanges fines de l'enfant qui la regarda avec candeur.

-Guelgue chose ne va pas Orihime-chan ?

-Si… tout va très bien, ne t'en fais pas Nell…

Et pourtant malgré ces mots, elle aussi entendait le trémolo dans sa voix et les sanglots à demi étouffés qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. La petite fille Arrancar se rapprocha de l'humaine et, avec un sourire, enlaça ses jambes, seules parties de son corps lui étant accessibles à cause de sa taille tout en lui murmurant :

-Ne d'en bais pas, Orihime-chan, un zour du berras ça ira bieux.

-Je sais Nell… je sais… répondit la jeune fille en se laissant aller à tomber à genoux dans le sable, prenant contre elle la petite fille qui enfouit son nez dans son cou.

Que cette blessure lui faisait mal. Que la déception était grande d'avoir passé des années à aimer un homme qui en retour ne nous rendait pas nos sentiments. L'amertume et le regret, l'impression que cette tête aux cheveux couleur de soleil couchant s'éloignait sans pour autant cesser d'irradier son monde comme pour lui prouver que jamais elle n'arriverait à tourner la page.

A quelques mètres seulement, Ichigo, penché au dessus de Grimmjow, caressait ses mèches de cheveux bleus, continuant de parler doucement.

-Grimmjow… si tu savais comme j'ai voulu te le dire depuis si longtemps. Je… je… je…

Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il voulait extérioriser, Grimmjow se releva sur ses coudes et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles douces et chaudes du roux. Celui-ci fut soulagé de trouver une échappatoire et ferma les yeux, content d'avoir pu lui faire comprendre toute l'étendue de ses sentiments. Il passa ses doigts dans les mèches bleues et descendit vers ses oreilles duveteuses qu'il dorlota, jouant avec leur douceur veloutée.

Mais comme toute chose au Hueco Mundo était destinée à mal tourner, un reiatsu immense se fit ressentir, et l'instant d'après, une explosion les projeta plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Sur le qui-vive les deux hommes se redressèrent, retombant sur leurs pieds dans le sable brulant. Ils cherchèrent derrière le rideau de poussière en suspension à voir qui les avait attaqués, mais tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir c'était une grande silhouette longiligne qui s'avançait à pas mesurés derrière l'écran de particules flottant dans l'air.

Cependant un doute et une pensée s'imposa au bleuté qui s'avança d'un pas, sourcils froncés et mâchoire crispée.

-Nnoitora ! cria-t-il.

Il y avait dans sa voix un mélange de haine et de défi envers celui qu'il considérait comme son plus grand rival. La quinta creva le nuage de sable et se dressa devant eux, avec dans chacune de ses mains ses faux géantes en forme de doubles croissants de lune qui n'avaient rien à envier à son sourire étiré à son maximum. Un sourire fou, dément. Un sourire propre à inspirer la terreur chez tous les hommes. Le sourire que lance le désespoir en arrivant.

-Alors Grimmjow, on se ramollit ou quoi ? Tss t'pas possible !

-Toi la ferme, espèce de brindille enchantée décérébrée.

-Tss, j'savais pas qu't'était devenu aussi fleur bleue depuis notre dernier combat.

-La ferme, connard.

Alors qu'il allait chercher la garde de son Zanpakuto, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus à sa taille et paniqua en le voyant là, posé à plusieurs mètres, hors de portée. Il regarda Nnoitora qui lui sourit. Un sourire qui lui promettait le désespoir d'une mort longue et lente, pleine de douleur et de regrets.

Il lança simplement son arme vers lui, à une vitesse impressionnante, ses lames chargées uniquement de cette envie de tuer. Grimmjow n'arriva pas à les esquiver, ou peut être n'en eut il pas envie ne sachant pas pourquoi, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas pris le discoure d'Ichigo trop à cœur et que ces mots lui avaient donné envie de se racheter aux yeux du monde alors que la pointe de la faux transperçait sa poitrine. Puis le flot de ses pensées s'interrompit et il lança un dernier regard au roux afin de garder comme dernière image de sa vie, celle du jeune homme qui avait hanté ses pas pendant des jours et des jours. Puis avec un sourire il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber dans le sable, heureux d'avoir pu faire ceci avant de mourir. Au moins aurait-il fait quelque chose de bon dans sa vie.

-Grimmjow !

Ichigo n'avait pas pu dévier l'attaque. Il n'avait pu que contempler son compagnon, un deuxième trou béant creusant son torse et laissant s'écouler à flots des gerbes de sang foncé. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pendant ces quelques secondes. Entre cet unique baiser et cette image de chaos ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

-GRIMMJOW !

La rage. Elle l'aveuglait. Pourquoi s'évertuait-on à lui retirer tout ce qui lui était précieux ?

Il se lança sur Nnoitora, Tensa Zangetsu raclant le sable du désert en hurlant :

-Getsuga Tenshō !

L'attaque frappa l'Arrancar de plein fouet, l'englobant dans cette vague de reiatsu noir et rouge caractéristique au shinigami daiko, l'enfouissant sous la puissance relâchée de reiryoku dont Ichigo faisait preuve. Alors qu'il bloquait l'attaque, il sourit et se mit à rire de façon démentielle. Que les combats pouvaient âtre intéressant. Peut-être trouverait-il enfin ce qu'il avait toujours cherché en combattant.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon voilà je sais j'ai mis du temps à le publier celui-là mais que voulez vous, pas le temps (et en plus j'ai deux guignols qui m'empêchent d<strong>**'écrire quand je peux m'y mettre !) Sauvez un auteur tuez des guignols ! (enfin non c'vrai que j'les aime bien quand même [malgré tout]… ==****"…****)**

**Omake**** :**

**Grimm**** : C'quoi ce bordel, d'quel droit t'm'as fait mourir ?**

**Lovely**** : Toi silence tu suis le scr****ipt ou tu vas VRAIMENT mourir !**

**Grimm**** : *fronce les sourcils* Bien sur oui c'est ça ! Fais-moi croire !**

**Lovely**** : Nan j'te jure. *regarde à côté d'elle* tu devrais peut-être aller réconforter Ichigo il a juste l'air prêt à aller se suicider.**

**Grimm**** : C****'pas dans l'script !**

**Comme d'hab quoi, j'vous donne pas de dates, c'est comme j'le sens T.T (pauvres petits lecteurs *sadisme sous-jacent*) et pis c'est selon, si on me laisse écrire ça risque ([MUAHAHAHA !] = dixit Guignol n°1) d'aller vite … peut-être… **

**Ja na ^^**


	9. Promise you'll always comes back

**Pour ceux qui lisent depuis le début vous êtes prévenu, le rating n'est pas là pour faire beau X)**

**Titre**** : Réparer les blessures du passé**

**Manga**** : Bleach**

**Rating** **: M**

**Genre** **: Yaoi**

**Pairing ****principal** **: Tōshiro x Shinji plus d'autres couple importants pour l'histoire… ^^**

**Disclaimer ****: Si un jour j'ai Tite Kubo sous la main je sais pas ce que je lui ferais.**

**Blabla** **: Les premiers chapitres sont très peu intéressants je le sais mais je pense m'êtr****e rattrapée au chapitre précédent :)**

**-Un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent, et à tous ceux qui mettent des review notamment, merci de suivre et d'aimer, merci à ****Chizu-chi****,** Hesymi****,** ****minimilie**** (qui review presque à chaque fois) ****et tous (toutes ?) les autres qui suivent commentent et aiment ****cette histoire ^^**

**-J'ai aussi envie de pousser un gros coup de gueule contre la production de Bleach qui a arrêté définitivement l'anime cette semaine… et m'a forcé à me mettre aux scans ! ****" Gé-nial, franch'ment merci les amis… grâce à vous je peux spoile****r les guignols *tête de démon : se frotte les mains*  
><strong>

**TRÈS IMPORTANT À LIRE ABSOLUMENT !**

**Beaucoup de personne se sont posé des questions, et à juste titre je pense, sur cette fic. C'est vraiq eu j'ai oublié d'être claire, et c'est ma faute je l'assume, mais ici j'ai ****eu au début du temps où je n'avais pas de plan, des problèmes avec le temps. Pour faire clair, Ichigo est parti au Hueco Mundo une semaine après la capture d'Orihime, il a passé une semaine dans le Hueco Mundo avant ce chapitre-ci, en bref par rapport à la**** série originale, j'ai rajouté deux semaines par rapport au temps, en bref de la rencontre de Tōshiro et Shinji à leur retour à la Soul Society.**

**Gensei**** : monde réel**

**Wakarimashita**** : compris**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre IX<strong>

**Promise you'll always comes back**

-Les capitaines Soi Fong, Komamura, Kyōraku, Hitsugaya et Ukitake, ainsi que les fukutaicho Omaeda, Kira, Iba, Hisagi et Matsumoto partiront avec moi pour Karakura-cho demain. Je veux que tout le monde se tienne prêt à partir pour le gensei*.

-Et nous alors le vieux ?

Dans la grande salle de réunion de la première division, Yamamoto briffait les capitaines sur leur mission future, mais la mise à l'écart de certains capitaines n'avait pas l'air de leur plaire.

-Zaraki-taicho, déclara Yamajii de son éternelle voix rocailleuse, je vous envois vous et Kuchiki-taicho ainsi qu'Unohana-taicho et Mayuri-taicho au Hueco Mundo pour porter secoure au shinigami daiko Kurosaki Ichigo et pour décimer à la racine les forces de nos ennemis.

-Ah cool enfin de l'action !

-Je vous assigne bien sûr vos fukutaichō ainsi que Yamada nana-seki de la quatrième division, pour soigner les éventuels blessés.

-Et nous, que faisons-nous Yamamoto-sotaicho ? demanda une voix provenant du fond de la pièce.

-Hirako-san, je vous rappel que vous êtes ici de votre plein gré, et que même si vous pouvez considérer votre retour comme une réintégration je ne suis plus en mesure de vous donner des ordres sur les missions que je dirige.

-Je veux dire par là, qu'est-ce qu'il conviendrait de faire pour vous aider ? Vous avez forcement un plan ou quelque chose du genre. Si nous faisons quelque chose nous le ferons ensemble et pas dans notre coin au risque de tout faire échouer. Ce que nous voulons le plus ici c'est la mort d'Aizen, pas qu'il s'échappe.

Le vieux baissa les yeux car au fond il savait qu'il avait raison et réfléchit quelques minutes, semblant considérer chaque possibilité envisageable, puis alors qu'une stratégie se dessinait dans sa tête, il ancra son regard dans celui du blond.

-Très bien, je verrais avec vous ce qu'il convient de faire, je pense déjà avoir une idée, j'aurais aussi besoin de l'avis de Kuchiki-taicho, Hitsugaya-taicho et Soi-Fon-taicho.

-Wakarimashita*, déclarèrent les intéressés.

-Avant d'ajourner cette réunion, j'aimerais aussi ajouter à l'équipe de Karakura-cho, les san-seki et go-seki de la onzième division, Madarame Ikkaku et Ayasegawa Yumichika. Avec Hisag-fukutaicho et Kira-fukutaicho ils se chargeront de protéger les quatre piliers qu'Urahara-san a créé pour délimiter le périmètre de la ville qui sera transféré à la Soul Society.

-Tss, mattaku, j'en connais deux qui seront pas contents, râla le capitaine de la onzième.

Le vieux souffla, l'air désespéré puis mit fin au rassemblement, demandant aux capitaines qu'il avait nommé de venir avec lui pour préparer leur stratégie. Il les emmena dans son bureau et alors que Sasakibe arrivait avec une carte du Rukongai, il les regarda gravement.

-J'ai bien peur que dans cette guerre nous ayons beaucoup de morts à pleurer.

-Si Aizen avait pas été intégré au Goteï et si on faisait passer tes testes psychologiques aux recrues, on n'aurait certainement pas ce genre de problèmes à l'heure qu'il est ! râla Shinji.

-Faire passer des testes psychologiques à Aizen n'aurait rien changé, il aurait su comment les déjouer, fit alors remarquer Byakuya.

-Kuchiki-taicho a raison.

-Ce que je me demande quand même c'est pourquoi une âme comme la sienne a réussit à passer dans la Soul Society et n'est pas partie au Hueco Mundo.

Soi-Fon regarda celui qui avait dit tout haut ce qu'elle pensait depuis la trahison du capitaine de la cinquième. C'était vrai… terriblement vrai. Hitsugaya venait de mettre le doigt sur leur problème. Si ce genre d'âme pouvait arriver à la Soul Society, cela voulait aussi dire qu'il y en avait d'autres. Et peut-être bien pires qu'Aizen.

-La raison pour laquelle des gens comme Aizen arrivent ici est tout simplement qu'ils sont assez bons manipulateurs pour pouvoir tromper les portes de l'Enfer elles mêmes. Un cœur comme le sien ne devrait jamais mettre les pieds ici et même la rédemption n'existe pas pour eux.

-Et qu'y a-t-il derrière les portes de l'Enfer, demanda Shinji.

-Allez savoir… je n'y suis jamais allé pour ma part. Mais pour le moment concentrons nous plutôt sur la façon de le vaincre. Merci Sasakibe-fukutaichō, vous pouvez nous laisser.

-Hai taichō.

Le lieutenant sortit, laissant les capitaines débattre du meilleur moyen de détruire leur pire ennemi.

Ils discutèrent une éternité. Dans l'après midi, Shinji demanda enfin :

-Et Ichigo, où est-ce qu'il se place là dedans ?

Yamajii réfléchit quelques secondes, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

-Il est le seul qui n'ai pas encore vu le Shikai d'Aizen, il est donc notre seul espoir de le vaincre. Il devra donc se battre contre lui. Mais cela dit le laisser seul face à lui reviendrait à le condamner. Nous n'avons, d'autre choix que de nous sacrifier si nous voulons qu'il réussisse.

-Et s'il perd ? Et s'il fuit ? demanda Soi-Fon. Nos sacrifices n'auront servi à rien !

-Nous ne pourrons pas lui en vouloir de tenir à la vie malgré tout, tu sais Soi-Fon, lui fit remarquer Hirako. C'est du suicide pur de se mesurer à lui. Et même si Ichigo n'a jamais vu le Shikai de ce traître, ça ne garanti pas notre victoire.

-Absolument, approuva le sōtaichō. C'est pourquoi nous devons tout faire pour que cette occasion ne nous file pas entre les doigts. Et pour ça nous avons besoin de créer une stratégie que même Aizen ne pourra pas contrer.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Yamamoto-sōtaichō, je ne pense pas qu'une stratégie, aussi bien étudiée soit-elle, ne nous serve dans ce genre de batailles. Aizen est bien trop puissant et même en l'attaquant tous en même temps, nous n'avons aucune chance de le vaincre.

-Laissez-moi vous proposer d'abord mon point de vue, Kuchiki-taichō. Et arrêtez de faire le défaitiste voulez-vous. Je vous ai envoyé, vous, Zaraki-taichō, et Unohana-taichō, dans le Hueco Mundo pour que vous prêtiez main forte au Shinigami daiko Kurosaki et disséminiez les forces Arrancar avant qu'elles n'aient le temps d'arriver à Karakura. Et pendant ce temps...

Pendant plusieurs heures ils élaborèrent un plan qui visait plus à déposséder Aizen de ses serviteurs qu'à l'éliminer lui.

Cependant ils ressortirent ensemble de la salle d'entretien, fières d'eux, avec le sentiment du devoir accompli. Ils se dispersèrent dans la nuit, avalés par les ténèbres, et quand il ne resta plus que Shinji et Tōshiro sous le porche de la première division, leur sourire s'effaça.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut s'en sortir ?

-Je sais pas… Tōshiro…

-Oui ?

-Je voudrais te demander quelque chose…

-Demande toujours.

Le blond se mit en marche, suivit par son petit ami qui se posait de plus en plus de questions au fur et à mesure que le silence, entre eux, s'étirait de secondes à minutes. La peur et l'angoisse le prenait au ventre, l'enserrant dans une chape noir plus sombre que la nuit qui se dispersait peu à peu dans les rues du Seireitei. Et pourtant il ne dit rien.

-Tōshiro… je… je ne sais pas trop comment te de-… dire ça… mais… si… si… si…

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la rue et prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher d'un trait :

-Si jamais ça devait être nos derniers jours je voudrais qu'on ait tout vécu ensemble.

Le temps que Tōshiro comprenne ces paroles, son petit-ami était déjà sur lui et l'embrassait à pleine bouche, mêlant leurs langues avec toute la force qui lui restait. C'était comme si toute sa vie dépendait de cet acte désespéré d'amour qu'il ne voulait consentir qu'avec le petit capitaine, et fis des regards indiscrets et des remarques acerbes. Qu'on le voit et qu'on le critique, personne ne l'emporterait au paradis. Car entre ses bras maintenant serrés se pressait le petit capitaine qui lui rendait son baiser au centuple, alanguis d'amour et envieux de son corps.

-Pas ici, murmura-t-il. (_NA : en pleine rue c'est sûr que c'est pas le meilleur endroit… faut pas prévenir le voisinage qu'il y a du détournement de mineurs au Seireitei_)

Il se détacha à regret de son prince glacé et, sa main serrée dans la sienne, l'entraîna à sa suite en une course folle jusqu'aux locaux de la dixième division, là où se trouvait les appartements de son taichō. Il poussa les shoji de son appartement et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, son amant toujours après lui le visage rougis par l'effort et le souffle court.

-Shinji…

Il l'attira à lui en le saisissant par le col de son shihakusho et posa ses lèvres froides sur celles du blond. Lentement, pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien, il le poussa contre le mur ses mains passées derrières sa nuque, murmurant inlassablement son nom entre deux baisers enflammés. Il se sentit quitter le sol et porté à hauteur de Shinji, autour des hanches duquel il enroula ses jambes. Plus haut, leurs langues se livraient un combat acharné pour la domination plongeant profondément dans l'antre de leur consœur pour aller chercher l'objet de toutes leurs convoitises.

Lentement leurs corps s'éveillaient à leurs instincts et prenaient vie sous les doigts de leur partenaire. Shinji passa ses mains sur les fesses qu'il tenait fermement serrées contre lui, migrant de ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant pour en embrasser la peu fine et blanche, se délectant en même temps des gémissement luxueux s'échappant de plus en plus fort de la gorge de son prince des glaces.

-Shiro-chan...

-Ah... Shinji... Shinji...

Ce dernier se retourna et avança vers la seconde pièce de l'appartement, la chambre, qu'il savait au fond pour avoir déjà occupé l'un de ces logements. D'un pied il poussa le shoji et entra, son petit ami serré dans ses bras comme un trésor inestimable. Le futon n'avait pas été rangé, en même temps, ce n'était pas comme si son possesseur vivait dans son appartement non plus il se contenta donc de le poser sur le matelas blanc, venant s'allonger sur lui ses mains posées sur ses hanches.

-Tōshiro...

Il murmura encore et encore son nom comme si cette mélodie, il voulait la graver à tout jamais en lui. Puis il se redressa à demi, regardant son amant d'un œil critique, suscitant en lui une gêne inexpliquée.

-Tu portes bien trop de vêtements... c'est pas pratique.

Et sur ces mots, il approcha sa bouche de l'obi d'Hitsugaya, se servant de ses dents pour défaire le nœud et entrouvrir son hakama. Jaugeant maintenant du regard le boxer noir du garçon qui contrastait fortement avec la pâleur de sa peau laiteuse, il finit par le tirer vers le bas de ses longs doigts fins, délivrant enfin de sa prison de tissus le membre fièrement dressée du capitaine de la dixième qui rougissait de minutes en minutes, les mains crispées de manière convulsive sur ses draps blancs.

Il sentit les mains de son amour écarter les pans de son kimono et venir toucher doucement presque timidement ses abdominaux, appréciant leur fermeté sous la pulpe des doigts longs et fins du Vizard qui aurait pu jouir instantanément tant cette vue érotique sonnait comme un appel au viol. La vision de ce corps jeune et ferme, musclé juste là où il le fallait et comme il le fallait, alangui sur les couvertures et seulement à moitié vêtu, n'attendant que lui, le suppliant du regard dans l'attitude la plus soumise qu'il lui ait jamais vu ne faisait que lui donner encore plus envie de prendre entre ses bras ce corps pour le faire sien, et ce à jamais. Sans plus avoir une quelconque envie de se contrôler, il se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres, laissant aller ses mains à leur volonté propre de découvrir ce corps, l'explorant sous tous les angles imaginables et comme elles le voulaient.

-Shinji... murmura le jeune homme, alors que d'un coup de hanches il le retournait et se retrouvait à califourchon sur les hanches de son partenaire, ses mains posées sur ses pectoraux que l'on voyait à travers les pans de son shihakusho desserré.

Il se pencha en avant, posant sa langue sur les boutons de chair roses d'Hirako qui gémit de plaisir, ses mains griffant les côtes blanches et y imprimant de longues traînées rouges et douloureuses qui ne firent qu'exciter encore plus le jeune garçon, gémissant et criant à pleine voix. Profitant d'un instant d'égarement, il donna à son tour un coup de hanches et se retrouva à nouveau au dessus de lui, allant butiner son cou et suçant la peau pour y laisser son empreinte, comme une marque d'appartenance qui ferait Tōshiro sien aux yeux des autres.

-Shinji...

Il sentit deux petites mains parcourir son torse, descendre tendrement sur ses hanches qu'il flatta, lui arrachant des plaintes longues et amoureuses qu'il ne cherchait même pas à couvrir. Il se contenta d'embrasser toujours plus son amant, baignant sa chambre dans cette atmosphère de luxure quasi palpable qui les étouffait et les excitait.

Il enleva les derniers vêtements qui lui restaient et les jeta au loin, sans jamais quitter des yeux les orbes bleues mer, bleu azur tirant sur le ciel, bleu sarcelle et bleu paon, à certain endroit foncé à d'autres clairs. Orbes étranges et envoûtantes, si mystérieuses… c'est peut être pour ça qu'il est tombé amoureux… parce que dans les yeux, loin du mystère et des arcs-en-ciel, s'ouvre un monde d'infinies possibilités de sentiments, c'est une porte ouverte sur l'âme et sur le cœur, un lieu de confessions intimes…

Et lui ? Qu'y avait-il lu ?

La mélancolie et la tristesse, la force et le courage, la justice et le désir… ce savant mélange d'émotions qui faisaient de cet homme celui qu'il aimait...

Il fondit dans son cou et mordit la peau, imprimant la marque de ses dents dans le derme pâle.

-Tōshiro…

Il porta ses mains derrière son dos et le souleva, le pressant contre son torse, se repaissant de la chaleur diffuse qui l'habitait et l'enivrait complètement. Contre son ventre, le petit membre de son amant appuyait et amenait en lui cette envie qu'il avait fini par complètement oublier. Celle de posséder ce corps tout entier, de l'aimer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien d'eux, de s'abîmer dans les tréfonds de la chair et de faire de cet homme son monde.

Il l'embrassa encore, alors qu'il introduisait deux doigts en lui, étouffa un petit couinement de ses lèvres et le prépara, écartant ses doigts pour détendre les muscles. Il grimaça quand il sentit la morsure des ongles du petit capitaine dans son dos mais ne dit rien, il savait que c'était douloureux la première fois, mais une fois la mauvaise expérience passé, ça se ferait sans trop de mal.

-Shiro…

-Shinji…

Il n'y avait rien à part le bruit de leur nom murmuré avec passion, les timides gémissements de plaisir et le froissement des draps sous les doigts d'Hitsugaya. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, seul un regard ou un souffle suffisait à tout exprimer. Et la douce volupté de ce moment, jamais troublée, les enveloppait et les étreignait de chaleur.

Une main contre son ventre, l'autre sous ses fesses, il le souleva et le recoucha, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Il prit ses mains et les remonta par-dessus sa tête, le surplombant de tout son poids, cambré contre son corps, se frottant contre lui avec provocation pour exacerber ses sens et le rendre complètement fou. Mais bien vite il se lassa de ce jeux et revint vers ses lèvres qu'il mordilla affectueusement, relevant ses hanches pour les mettre à la bonne hauteur et le laissa enrouler ses jambes autour de son bassin.

-J'y vais... murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Viens...

Ces mots murmurés avec abandon firent s'enflammer ses sens il embrassa passionnément son amant, espérant que malgré tout, ça ne lui ferait pas trop mal. Il s'en serait énormément voulu de le blesser alors qu'en cet instant ils flottaient au Nirvana.

Il poussa un coup et pénétra doucement son amant, y allant avec lenteur pour ne pas le blesser, s'arrêtant à chaque fois qu'il entendait un gémissement plaintif sortir de ses lèvres serrées. Il tremblait de tousses membres, un délicieux frisson l'assaillant tant son petit ami était chaud et étroit autour de lui, et c'est à grand peine qu'il se retenait de prendre violemment le chibi taichō.

Au lieu de quoi, il passa ses bras dans son dos et le pressa plus étroitement contres son torse, essayant par là de lui transmettre tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. À son oreille, il murmura de doux « je t'aime », ses pouces allants et venants sur sa peau, entrant imperceptiblement en lui au fur et à mesure pour que Tōshiro ne le sente pas, mais il sentait le petit corps se tendre parfois et s'en voulait de lui faire mal.

Il l'embrassa encore et encore, partout, le nez les paupières, les lèvres, le cou, les doigts, tout. Ses mains mues par une volonté propre se baladaient sur son corps, apprenant par cœur chaque zone érogène, chaque point sensible.

-Tōshiro...

-S-Shinji...

Les doigts crispés dans ses couvertures, le jeune capitaine cherchait à reprendre sa respiration et à se détendre. La douleur lui vrillait le dos et les reins mais il continuait de serrer les lèvre, refusant de monter le moindre signe de faiblesse, même à son petit ami.

Shinji en était conscient, et s'en désolait. Aussi fit-il tout pour que son amant oublie, oublie tout, jusqu'à son propre nom, le faire plonger dans un abysse sans fin de plaisir et de douceur et n'être plus que son seul point de repère, la constante de son monde qui jamais ne fléchie.

La douleur comme une vague, fini par refluer, remplacée par une chaleur bienfaisante qui les enveloppait tout entiers. Enfin Tōshiro balança ses hanches contre celles du blond. Enfin pensa celui-ci.

Il attrapa les jambes de son amant, en passa une sur son épaule et s'enfonça en de longs vas-et-viens dans son antre chaude et soyeuse. Tout était si bon, si doux, si parfait. Ces petites mains blotties dans les siennes, ce corps tiède pressé contre le sien, ces lèvres pulpeuses posées sur les siennes... même le paradis aurait semblé morne comparé à cette délicieuse sensation d'abandon.

Il allait et venait en lui, alternant mouvements durs et doux, brusques et lents, écoutant chacun des moindres désirs de son petit prince qui n'était plus que gémissements sous ses attouchements.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, longtemps, et le Seireitei aurait bien pu les entendre, le monde aurait pu s'écrouler, rien n'aurait pu troubler cette atmosphère de luxure émanant de leurs deux corps entremêlés. Puis la jouissance vint, et tout cessa, ne leur laissant que le bonheur et la satisfaction, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, main dans la main, dans ce lit qui portait la trace de leur union.

-Tōshiro, promet moi que si quelque chose devait m'arriver tu ne regretterais rien.

-Jamais je ne pourrais regretter.

Le blond se pencha une fois de plus sur ses lèvres et les étreignit encore, dans un baiser langoureux et doux avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Je t'aime.

Le petit capitaine rougit de façon adorable et tourna la tête avant de répondre timidement à mi-voix :

-Je sais... moi aussi...

Hirako sourit et se recoucha, passant un bras possessif autour de la taille du petit capitaine pour le serrer contre lui.

-Bonne nuit, mon amour.

Le jeune garçon se retourna et se blotti contre le torse puissant du blond qui le regarda surpris, enfouissant son visage dans son cou mince et inspirant à plein nez l'odeur enivrante de ses cheveux blonds.

-Bonne nuit... Shinji.

Et sans demander son reste, il tomba dans les limbes du sommeil, rêvant à son amour, Shinji, sans penser ni au lendemain ni au futur. Mieux valait profiter de l'instant présent qui dès demain, tous les deux le savait, serait révolu. Car la Guerre approchait à grands pas, et une fois en marche, elle n'attendait pas, écrasant impitoyablement tous ceux qui se trouvaient sous son passage, liant leur destin au sien de manière inévitable.

Mais même en temps de guerre il existe des être dotés de pitié et de sentiments, qui n'hésiteraient pas à sauver leur pire ennemi, sacrifiant la haine au profit d'autre chose...

Peut-être est-il possible de sauver le cœur des hommes malgré l'ombre noir qui plane sur eux.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà j'ai enfin bouclé ce chapitre, et j'en suis pas peu fière. Je dois avouer que j'ai quand même pas mal bloqué sur le Lemon... c'est pour ça que ça a mis beaucoup de temps... ^^<strong>

**Je suis par contre vraiment désolée pour les fan de Grimmjow Ichigo que j'ai privé du dénouement (pour l'instant) de leur bataille contre Nnoitora (je crois pas que ma phrase ai un sens mais bon...)**

**Omake**** :**

**Tōshiro : Je trouve qu'on l'a quand même fait dans la précipitation... tu crois pas ?**

**Shinji : On n'est jamais trop prudent, imagine seulement que tu meurs, je ferais quoi ? *panique***

**Tōshiro : Ben je sais pas, moi je serais mort puceau...**

**Shinji : Kami-sama, je suis tombé amoureux d'une andouille *pleure***

**Au risque de me répéter, je ne sais absolument pas quand je pourrais sortir le prochain chapitre, ma maison étant un goulag où je n'ai jamais le droit d'être sur mon PC... enfin bon 'me plain pas mes parents sont assez souvent dehors pour que je puisse en profiter ^^**

**Review please, j'ai remarqué que beaucoup n'en laissaient pas, alors qu'ils m'ont mis en alerte et tout, ça me fait franchement de la peine de voir que ce que ce que j'écris ne mérite aucun commentaire alors que ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

**Ja na !**


	10. Pour la vie de mon maître

**Pour ceux qui lisent depuis le début vous êtes prévenu, le rating n'est pas là pour faire beau X)**

**Titre**** :**** Réparer les blessures du passé**

**Manga**** :**** Bleach**

**Rating** **: M**

**Genre** **: Yaoi**

**Pairing principal** **: Tōshiro x Shinji plus d'autres couple importants pour l'histoire…^**

**Disclaimer ****: Pourquoi avoir arrêté la série Tite ?**

**Blabla** **: Après ces chapitres que, rétrospectivement parlant, je ne trouva pas intéressants du tout, je dois me rendre à l'évidence, cette histoire est ennuyeuse à crever, surtout que j'arrive pas à faire un chapitre de plus de 9 pages, et encore, dedans il y a l'en-tête et l'Omake... (T^T*part se pendre***

**Nan plus sérieusement...°**** … *****pète un câble, puis part se pendre* Ah non, merde, j'oubliais... *retourne derrière son bureau et commence à bosser son chapitre=x_x=)****"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre X<strong>

**Pour la vie de mon maître**

_L'attaque frappa l'Arrancar de plein fouet, l'englobant dans cette vague de reiatsu noir et rouge caractéristique au shinigami daiko, l'enfouissant sous la puissance relâchée de reiryoku dont Ichigo faisait preuve. Alors qu'il bloquait l'attaque, il sourit et se mit à rire de façon démentielle. Que les combats pouvaient être intéressants. Peut-être trouverait-il enfin ce qu'il avait toujours cherché en combattant._

Ichigo augmenta sensiblement la puissance de son reiatsu et submergea complètement leurs deux corps dans une immense déferlante de puissance, les noyant dans la vague du Getsuga Tensho. Survint alors une énorme explosion qu'aucun des deux hommes n'avait produit, et qui les sépara, les envoyant voler chacun de leur côté. Ichigo scruta les nuages de sable levés par la force de l'attaque, paré à toute éventualité et craignant le pire. Qui que ce soit, celui qui avait attaqué était puissant. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir la surprise qui l'attendait.

En face des deux hommes se tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus verts, portant sur la tête un masque d'Arrancar brisé qui ne leur était, à aucun d'entre eux, inconnu, et qui arborait sous les yeux, une ligne pleine et rose que chacun pouvait identifier. Ses vêtements déchirés arrivaient tout juste à cacher ses formes, exposant une bonne partie de son corps aux regards de tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur le champ de bataille.

Timidement, Ichigo demanda :

-Nel ?

-Oui Ichigo ?

-C-C'est bien toi ?

-Oui.

Elle sourit tendrement, alors qu'elle se rapprochait de et s'interposait entre lui et Nnoitora qui la regardait comme s'il avait à faire à un fantôme.

-Alors tu as repris cette forme... Nelliel ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder, avec, dans le fond des yeux, cet océan de tristesse. Était-il encore temps de sauver cet homme ? Peut-être pas. Et pourtant, même si ses devoirs lui disaient de tuer la quinta, elle en était tout simplement incapable. Elle ne pourrait jamais, pas lui. Jamais. Et ce malgré ce qu'il avait fait à Pesche et Dondochakka. Non, ça elle lui avait déjà pardonné, de même que sa trahison et son acte désespéré envers elle. Tout était pardonné, tout était à recommencer...

-Nnoitora, arrêtes ça. Arrêtes cette guerre, elle ne nous même à rien.

-Et pourquoi j'arrêterais ?

Oui effectivement, pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet homme assoiffé de sang et de combats, aux instincts dominateurs arrêterait-il de se battre ? Il n'était après tout qu'un animal dangereux. Incontrôlable... personne ne pourrait rien pour lui, sinon lui même... et le forcer à vivre ne ferait que rallonger la lente agonie de ce cœur désespéré.

Oui c'était le désespoir qui menait cet homme vers sa propre perte, son existence était dictée par cet irrépressible besoin de détruire ce qui l'entourait et vivre dans l'illusion d'un destin qui allait en s'arrangeant. Foutaises !

-Nel, appela alors Ichigo, resté derrière elle.

Il avait l'air terrifié, sans savoir pourquoi il l'était, peut être à cause de cette aura de désespoir qui suintait de tout l'être de la quinta. Elle, elle n'avait pas peur. Un sourire confiant s'étala sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait gentiment le roux, complètement sonné.

-C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu reprendre cette forme. Parce que tu m'as amenée jusqu'ici en me protégeant sans cesse. Reste tranquille un instant... j'aimerais te remercier.

Elle reporta son attention sur Nnoitora qui la regardait avec haine et une ombre de tristesse passa dans ses yeux.

-A-Attends Nel ! Me remercier. T'as tout de même pas l'intention de te battre ?

Un demi-sourire vint s'accrocher à ses lèvres alors qu'elle lui répondait :

-Tout ira bien... J'en ai pour une seconde.

Une bourrasque de vent fit voler ses cheveux et Kurosaki put distinguer clairement, tatoué dans son dos, le chiffre 3. Bouche bée, le roux commençait enfin à rassembler les pièces du puzzle. Nel était une Espada... la tercera Espada. Celle-ci le contempla un moment, hilare, avant de redevenir sérieuse une fraction de secondes plus tard.

-Ichigo, vas t'occuper de Grimmjow, il a plus besoin de toi que moi.

Le shinigami daiko se souvint alors de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le sexta et redevint grave. Des yeux il chercha Inoue qui ne devait pas être loin et la vit, agenouillée près de Grimmjow, les mains posées sur son bouclier doré, comme a chaque fois qu'elle soignait quelqu'un. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais il se sentait tout d'un coup inutile. À quoi bon s'il n'était même pas capable de protéger celui qui obsédait ses pensées. Même le soigner était hors de sa portée. Une extrême lassitude le prit et les bras ballants, il se tourna vers les deux combattants et regarda la jeune femme s'élancer vers son opposant en criant. Elle abattit son Zanpakuto sur la poitrine large du Jiruga qui ne réussit pas à parer le coup, traçant sur le tissu blanc de son uniforme une longue traînée rouge de son sang.

_Pardon... Nnoitora. J'aurais aimé que les choses en soient autrement._

Coups après coups, elle frappait, allant à une vitesse incroyable, ne laissant aucun répit à la quinta qui pourtant, après ce réveil brusque, s'activait à parer chaque attaque, faisant jaillir des étincelles à chaque fois que leurs armes se rencontraient avec force.

-Kurosaki-kun ! Appela la voix d'Inoue, tirant le roux de ce spectacle navrant.

Il se retourna et s'avança vers la jeune fille qui regardait son patient avec tendresse.

-Il voudrait te voir, se contenta-t-elle d'ajouter en réponse au regard perplexe de son camarade.

Effectivement, les yeux entrouverts, le bleuté semblait chercher quelque chose. Ichigo. Il sourit en le trouvant à ses côtés et leva sa main comme pour aller chercher la sienne, que le roux lui tendit volontiers, la posant sur la barrière qu'il ne pouvait pas franchir, rêvant de pouvoir prendre ces doigts entre les siens. Il lui sourit tristement, avant de baisser la tête.

-Elle l'aime beaucoup, tu sais, déclara Jaggerjack. Pendant des années elle l'a materné, parce qu'un fond elle le considérait presque comme son fils. Mais le genre de mort qu'incarne Nnoitora ne laisse aucune place à la rédemption.

-Quel genre de mort est-ce ? Demanda alors Orihime avec une petite voix timide.

Le sexta lança un regard aux combattants avant de se décider à répondre.

-Le désespoir.

Tous les trois se tournèrent vers le champ de bataille et regardèrent en silence le combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Les coups pleuvaient, rageurs ou résignés, sans qu'aucun n'arrive à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. On entendait rien sinon le bruit de leurs cris, le tintement de leurs armes ou les cliquetis clairs des bracelets de la quinta. Puis, les mouvements déjà flous de Nelliel se firent invisibles et le jeune homme recula sous le choc qu'un coup que personne n'avait vu. Il voyait rouge, et lorsque son adversaire se fixa devant lui, il ouvrit la bouche, tirant sa langue où l'on pouvait distinguer clairement le chiffre 5. Une énorme quantité d'énergie spirituelle se concentra en une sphère jaune à l'extrémité de celle-ci, faisant alors paniquer les spectateurs involontaires de ce spectacle.

-C'est son cero Nel ! Hurla Ichigo à son intention.

La jeune femme ne prêta aucune attention à ce qu'avait dit le shinigami et leva tranquillement le bras, bloquant d'une seule main l'attaque destructrice avant l'aspirer entièrement dans un subtile bruit de succion.

Nnoitora en avait des sueurs froides et la seule chose qui lui vint à la bouche fut un imperceptible :

-Oh non...

Dans un cris guerrier, Nelliel relâcha alors toute la puissance qu'elle avait absorbé dans un cero rose qui alla percuter le possesseur de Santa Teresa de plein fouet, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de pousser ne serais-ce qu'un cris, car déjà il était submergé par la vague de reiatsu. L'onde de choque de l'explosion se propagea tout autour et Inoue, portant l'une de ses mains à ses barrettes, s'écria précipitamment :

-Santenkesshun.

Aussitôt le bouclier se déploya et les protégea du souffle puissant, qui passa en les contournant dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Au loin, Nelliel regarda avec une tristesse non dissimulée les nuages de sable soulevés par l'explosion retomber lentement. Parce qu'elle venait de mettre fin à la souffrance de son protégé, quelque part, elle se sentait en paix, mais de savoir que jamais plus elle ne verrait son sourire torve ou son expression de défi, la rendait malheureuse au delà de l'imaginable.

Du haut de la tour qu'il avait choisi comme observatoire, Tesla tressaillit. Non ! C'était impossible ! Ça défiait même l'imagination. Son maître n'était pas mort, c'était impensable. Il sauta et couru vers l'endroit où son corps avait disparu, derrière les gerbes de sable, dans un état de fébrilité et de stresse avancé.

-NNOITORA-SAMA !

Nel, elle, se détourna de son œuvre et regarda tristement son shinigami, toute trace de sourire ayant disparu de ses traits. Elle s'avança, hésitante, au bord des larmes, mais toujours aussi forte. Jusqu'à ce qu'un grand rire ne la fasse se retourner.

Elle regarda attentivement le voile de sable vaporeux qui retombait lentement, maintenant presque transparent, au travers duquel elle pouvait voir la silhouette fièrement dressée de Nnoitora qui la regardait avec dédain.

-Et bien ? Tu as l'air de te demander pourquoi je suis encore en vie alors que je me suis pris... mon cero que tu as absorbé... en plus du tiens ?

Ce fut au tour de Nel d'avoir des sueurs froides. Comment ce gamin, s'étant pris de plein fouet une attaque pareille, pouvait-il encore tenir debout ? Même son hierro, pourtant réputé pour être le plus important de tout le Hueco Mundo, n'aurait rien dû pouvoir faire contre ça.

-C'est vrai que j'avais oublié... que le cero doble était ta technique particulière. J'aurais dû faire attention, mais... tu as toi aussi oublié quelque chose. Combien d'années crois-tu... qu'il s'est écoulé depuis que tu as disparu d'ici ?

Il ouvrit alors des yeux de déments en même temps qu'il se mettait à beugler :

-NE PENSE PAS QUE LE NIVEAU ACTUEL DES ESPADA EST LE MÊME QU'À TON ÉPOQUE, NELLIEL !

La nommée regarda son vis-à-vis avec résignation et peur. Allait-elle vraiment devoir mettre fin aux jours de cet homme désespéré ? Et vivre avec son crime sur la conscience ?

La quinta plissa les yeux, se donnant un air menaçant alors qu'il ajouta avec une voix basse :

-Laisse-moi te dire que le chiffre sur ton dos... n'a plus aucun sens désormais !

Et il l'attaqua de front, brandissant Santa Teresa et passant à côté de Tesla qui s'était arrêté d'un coup en entendant le rire démentielle de son Espada.

Quelque part il aurait aimé que Nnoitora cesse de se battre et regarde enfin la vérité en face. Qu'il comprenne que Nel, loin d'être son ennemi faisait tout pour le sauver même s'il ne lui laissait d'autre choix que de le tuer. Mais le désespoir, séquelle d'une blessure humaine qui aujourd'hui encore le tourmentait, l'empêchait de voir les choses sous cet angle.

Il l'étouffait, l'aveuglait, le tuait... et ce avec lenteur et délectation, tout comme lui se délectait de la souffrance qu'il causait aux autres.

_Il se trompe d'ennemi_, ne pu s'empêcher de penser la fracción en regardant Jiruga se précipiter vers son opposante à laquelle il décocha un coup de pied violent, l'envoyant voler plus loin. D'un sonido il fut en face d'elle, Santa Teresa entourant son corps généreux, l'épée de l'ex tercera pointée entre ses deux yeux.

-Pourquoi avoir arrêté ton coup ?

-Et toi ? Répondit simplement Nel.

-Idiote ! Je t'ai vu t'arrêter, alors je me suis arrêté aussi.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, attendant qu'elle réponde quelque chose, elle qui en le combattant n'avait pas l'air de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

-Tu m'énerves... en me battant contre toi ça me rappelle le passé...

Il regarda son masque, là où il l'avait brisé autrefois, avant de jeter son corps sans vie dans les sables du Hueco Mundo.

-En fin de compte... Tu n'as absolument pas changé.

L'image de la tercera, du temps où elle était encore Espada, se superposa au présent, et au fond de son cœur, une sensation qu'il haïssait sans la connaître, naquit.

-Non pas du tout... depuis ce temps là...

Plus loin Ichigo regardait la scène... impuissant. Il était tiraillé entre son désir d'aller aider Nelliel et le besoin de protéger Inoue mais surtout Grimmjow.

Il serra les poings dans le sable, en sentant les grains brûlants frotter sa peau. Il lui fallu une seconde à peine pour se décider, et il se redressa, regardant la rouquine

-Inoue...

Cependant il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase qu'on lui décochait un violent coup de pied dans le ventre et l'envoyait voler plus loin. Devant lui, Tesla avait saisi Orihime par la gorge, la maintenant éloignée du sol sans l'étrangler pour autant.

-Ne bouge pas ! Tonna-t-il avec une voix sourde à son attention, avant de tourner son regard vers Ichigo.

Il s'en voulait terriblement pour ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais son obéissance allait à son Espada et même s'il désapprouvait ce qu'il faisait, c'était lui qu'il avait toujours servi, sans faille, et ce jusqu'au bout. Il serait mort rien que par fidélité pour ce maître sanguinaire et bien plus bestial qu'humain.

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire obstacle à Nnoitora-sama. Cette femme, Nel Tu Oderschvank, et une pierre. Et la pierre résistant à la lame de Nnoitora-sama... doit être entièrement anéantie... de ses mains !

Et il focalisa son attention sur le combat en cours, regardant de loin les deux Arrancar se livrer un combat à mort.

-Tu résistes encore ? Demanda la quinta, railleur. Mauvaise perdant !

La jeune femme prit alors la décision de faire ce qu'elle s'était refusé à faire pendant ce combat. La mort dans l'âme, elle murmura :

-Dommage... je n'avais pas envie d'y avoir recours car... ça risque d'être intense alors que j'ai juste repris cette apparence.

Elle porta son Zanpakuto à hauteur d'yeux et le tint horizontalement avec ses deux mains.

-Utae...

Nnoitora commença alors à panique et cédant à la rage, il s'élança contre Nelliel

-MERDE !

Mais il n'arriva pas assez vite pour stopper la phrase de resurrección de la jeune femme qui lança :

-Gamuza !

Son énergie explosa en faisant se lever une tempête de sable qui quand elle retomba, révéla alors son apparence, mi-femme mi-chamois.

Elle leva son Zanpakuto, alors matérialisé sous la forme d'une lance et tout en regardant Nnoitora, scanda d'une voix forte :

-Lanzador Verde ! Avant de l'envoyer contre lui.

La lance tourbillonna avec grâce, concentrant au fur et à mesure une quantité importante de reiryoku dans sa pointe qui doucement prenait une couleur rose, de mauvais augures pour la quinta. Nnoitora opposa son propre Zanpakuto entre lui et le projectile, l'arrêtant un moment avant que finalement il ne cède et le laisse exposé au danger, sentant la pointe brûlante de reiatsu le toucher en plein cœur. Et même si son hierro bloqua la majeure partie de l'attaque, elle le propulsa néanmoins en arrière, et il hoqueta de douleur quand son dos heurta un débris de mur qui avait atterri ici après les trop nombreux affrontements qui avaient eu lieu.

Enfin l'Arrancar aux cheveux verts s'élança pour porter le coup qui serait fatal à son adversaire, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu être sur lui, les effets de sa transformation s'inversèrent de nouveau et elle retomba au sol dans le corps d'enfant qui avait été le sien ces dernières années, stupéfiant tout le monde.

La quinta se mit alors à rire comme jamais en écrasant la gamine dans le sable.

-HAHAHA ! Oui c'est terminé... NELLIEL !

Et il l'envoya rouler plus loin d'un coup de pieds dans le ventre, révoltant Ichigo qui d'un shunpo s'élança pour protéger la petite fille en hurlant son prénom.

Malheureusement, lui non plus n'arriva jamais à sa cible, intercepté bien avant par Nnoitora qui attrapa son visage entre ses doigts sous le regard désemparé de Grimmjow et d'Orihime avant de l'écraser dans le sable avec violence. De sa voix roulant comme des cailloux, il déclara :

-Laisse tomber. Nelliel était votre dernier espoir, et il vient de s'évanouir.

Les mots coulaient hors de sa bouche mais le rouquin ne semblait plus rien comprendre. Aucun des mots qui étaient prononcés n'arrivaient à l'atteindre.

-Vous allez tous mourir ici, finit la cinquième Espada.

Il releva la tête vers sa fracción, las du manque de réactions de Kurosaki que la force et le courage avaient, apparemment, désertés.

-Tesla... échanges avec moi. C'en est fini de ce type.

Celui-ci réfléchit à peine un quart de secondes, le temps de regretter ce qu'il allait faire, avant de répondre sobrement un petit oui et de lâcher la fille pour dégainer son propre Zanpakuto tandis que Jiruga abandonnait son jouet cassé et sans volonté plus loin pour prendre sa place dans le dos d'Inoue.

-Uchifusero... Verruga !

À la place du petit jeune homme blond, se tenait maintenant un monstre au corps recouvert d'une fourrure rêche, brune et terne sur une plastique surdimensionnée, arborant des tatouages sur les pectoraux.

Inoue, que l'Arrancar aux cheveux noirs avait bâillonné de sa main pour l'empêcher de crier, remua dans tous les sens en voyant l'apparence monstrueuse de la fracción. Jaggerjack, lui voyait avec horreur Tesla s'approcher sous sa forme libérée de celui qui occupait maintenant le centre de son attention. Il voulait bouger, il voulait aller l'aider, mais le trou qu'avait laissé Santa Teresa dans sa poitrine était toujours à vif et douloureux, le plaquant au sol, sur ce sable brûlant. Il en aurait pleuré de rage et de frustration tellement il se détestait d'être aussi faible au mauvais moment. Il en aurait bien collé une à la quinta qui, penché sur l'épaule de la rousse à gros seins lui intimait de se taire.

-Silence animal de compagnie ! Je veux que tu regardes ça alors tiens toi tranquille.

Les deux prisonniers reportèrent alors leur attention sur Ichigo qui essayait tant bien que mal de se relever. Une patte énorme pourvue d'un sabot noir se superposa à sa jambe et il tourna la tête en sentant quelque chose d'anormal le frôler. Quand il comprit ce qui allait se passer, ses yeux s'emplirent de terreur et d'incompréhension. Puis dans un craquement sinistre, la patte s'abattit, brisant les os, réduisant ses jambes à l'état de charpie. Orihime cria avant que deux doigts ne viennent prendre place dans sa bouche pour empêcher qu'un seul son ne passe la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Fermes là la chouchoute ! Ton rôle est de regarder sans rien dire l'homme qui est venu à ton secours se faire réduire en un immonde amas de chairs.

Les coups pleuvaient sur le roux sous les regards désespérés de ses compagnons qui ne pouvaient rien faire. Il se faisait lamentablement laminer sans pouvoir répondre de quelque manière que ce soit. Cependant jamais il ne lâcha son sabre. Enfin, Tesla, de guerre lasse, le jeta contre le sable, avant de lever le poing pour lui infliger le coup de grâce.

Mais jamais l'humain ne sentit le coup venir

-Et ben alors ! Demanda une voix qu'Ichigo connaissait par cœur. T'es sur le point de mourir ou quoi ?

-Ke-Kenpachi !

Ichigo ouvrit en grand les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Pourquoi était-il ici ?

-C'est-c'est bien toi Kenpachi ?

-Bah bien sûr. Tu t'en es tellement pris sur la gueule que tu perds la boule ?

Le géant, dont le large dos et la lame bloquaient le coup de poing de Verruga se retourna et toisa l'Arrancar. Celui-ci en retour, lui lança un regard dur.

-Qui es-tu... vermine ?

Nnoitora, en voyant arriver le shinigami, avait posé trois doigts au sol et envoyé une décharge de reiatsu concentré à haute dose qui aurait tué n'importe qui. Cependant, pas même il ne cilla. Au fond de l'esprit de la quinta, une pensée cheminait rapidement, par delà le brouillard mental qui embuait son esprit, il entendait sa fracción par flashes.

-Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Alors disparaît !

-IMBÉCILE ! FUIS TESLA ! Hurla le jeune homme à son subordonné.

Il se sentait paniquer. Pas Tesla. Non pas Tesla. Avec lenteur il vit l'épée de Kenpachi s'élever, puis comme si le temps avait décidé de jouer avec lui, elle s'abattit trop rapidement pour qu'il ne fasse quelque chose.

Tesla voyait lentement sa mort approcher, sans pouvoir rien faire, ses membres comme engoncés dans une chape de plomb. Il n'eut même pas le temps de crier que déjà, la lame transperçait sa poitrine, détruisant sur ses passages les tissus et les organes, sectionnant les artères et tout ce qui le retenait à la vie. Le sang envahit ses poumons, le faisant suffoquer rapidement alors que déjà il tombait en arrière.

-TESLA !

Nnoitora mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer avant qu'il ne se précipiter vers lui, mais déjà avant de toucher le sol, la vie avait déserté ce corps.

-TESLAAAAAA !

Son cri exprimait tout son désespoir lorsqu'il prit entre ses bras son subordonné et ami, il posa une main sur son torse, là où se trouvait son cœur, et lui insuffla une partie de son reiatsu, mais en vain. Il resta inerte entre ses bras, là, alors que lui sombrait dans un abysse noir et effrayant, à la merci de ses peurs, faiblesses et ennemis.

Solitude. Dédain. Indifférence. Ignorance. Folie. Désespoir... tels étaient ses démons, ceux qui hantaient ses rêves les plus noirs, ses peurs les plus profondes, celles qui sommeillaient en son cœur et dirigeaient sa vie comme on mène des soldats à la mort.

Il aurait voulu, pour une fois, se laisser aller, et pleurer tout son saoul, sans craindre les remontrances et les railleries des autres. Parce qu'avant tout il avait un cœur, de l'affection, pour celui qu'il considérait comme son ami, Tesla, même si jamais il ne lui avait dit. Il aurait au moins voulu lui dire. Combien il comptait, combien il l'avait aidé, le sortant de son mutisme et de sa solitude, allant jusqu'à friser l'impertinence pour le faire réagir.

-Tesla...

Une larme, une seule et unique larme, roula sur sa joue, et disparu, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un cœur ravagé et un homme détruit, crispé sur le corps de sa fracción qui avait repris sa forme d'Arrancar. Ses yeux vitreux regardaient vers le ciel bleu de Las Noches, mais ils ne voyaient rien.

-Nnoitora-san... demanda Orihime après avoir levé le bouclier de Grimmjow.

Les mots, il les entendait. Leur sens, il le comprenait. Leur inquiétude, il la sentait. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre.

-Oy ! Toi ! Appela alors Kenpachi en s'approchant.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas que Grimmjow le dépassait en courant et se jetais sur la quinta en hurlant.

-Espère d'enfoiré ! J'vais te butter !

-Grimmjow non !

Ichigo s'élança vers le bleuté, faisant fi de la douleur, et le saisit à bras le corps pour l'empêcher de tuer Nnoitora. Il lui fit une clef de bras, faisant rempart de son corps et tentant tant bien que mal de l'éloigner, se promettant de ne jamais le mettre en colère.

-Grimmjow calmes-toi ! Ça sert à rien de le tuer.

-QUOI ! Tu veux rire oui ! Il vient d'essayer de te tuer et tu le défends ! Mais t'as pris trop de coups sur la tête ou quoi !

-Ça rime à rien de le tuer, surtout s'il est à terre !

Le sous entendu refroidit le sexta qui, rouge de honte, regarda ses pieds avec repentance. C'était vrai, le tuer maintenant qu'il était à terre aurait fait de lui un lâche et un assassin, sans foi ni loi, ni même honneur. Il se laissa aller contre le torse du roux, et regarda le ciel, un soupir d'extrême lassitude sortant de ses lèvres. Il en avait assez de cette guerre. Il ne se battait plus par plaisir mais par devoir envers un maître qu'il haïssait, ne prenait même plus de plaisir quand la moindre querelle s'offrait à lui... la vie était devenue morne à Las Noches... il aurait voulu qu'Aizen n'ai jamais mis les pieds ici, au moins il serait resté dans le désert, chassant pour accroître sa puissance. Ainsi peut être qu'Eduardo, D-Roy, Shawlong, Nakim et surtout Il Fort seraient toujours en vie. Certes à travers lui, mais en vie. Il comprenait ce que ressentait Nnoitora même s'il continuait de lui en vouloir.

Hélas il n'était plus temps de changer ce qui s'était déjà passé de faon irrévocable.

Zaraki avait regardé le roux éloigner celui qui, à ses yeux, devait beaucoup compter, avant de reprendre sa marche vers la quinta. Il était fasciné par cet homme à l'apparence étrange et pourtant terriblement plaisante. De lui, de tout son être, se dégageait une présence puissante et dangereuse, sensuelle et animale. Ça n'était pas son physique ou son agressivité, c'était beaucoup plus. Le reiatsu qu'il dégageait était hypnotisant, suave et violent en même temps, comme une drogue, et il l'attirait irrésistiblement en avant, toujours plus près de la quinta qui était à quatre pattes dans le sable, poings crispés et muscles bandés, tremblant de rage et de désespoir.

-Oy ! Espada...

Il s'avançait toujours plus près, attendant il ne savait trop quoi, il ne savait trop pourquoi, peut être une réponse, un mot une attention. Il se sentait comme un gosse face à un petit animal blessé il avait envie de prendre cette créature entre ses bras malgré le danger, ou peut être que c'était ce même danger qui le poussait vers lui. Il n'en savait rien. Et d'ailleurs ça n'avait aucune importance.

-Tues-moi ! Gronda l'Arrancar à voix basse quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas.

-Nani ?

-T'es sourds ? TUES-MOI ! Hurla-t-il.

Le capitaine le regarda étrangement. En temps normal, il aurait rit et se serait retourné en disant qu'il ne tuait jamais quelqu'un d'aussi faible, mais là... impossible, il n'y arrivait pas.

-Non !

Nnoitora leva un regard apeuré vers Kenpachi, serrant les dents.

-Je ne te tuerais pas.

-POURQUOI ?

Il en pleurait de rage. Ce qu'il détestait se sentir faible face aux autres. Ce qu'il détestait qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort. Ça lui rappelait ses cas de faiblesse, le mettait en face de lui même. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

-Je refuse de te tuer, répéta le shinigami en face de lui en s'agenouillant. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que si je te tue je vais le regretter. Et pis, tu as l'air puissant.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?

_Tu as l'air puissant. _Cette phrase résonna longuement dans sa tête, mais il avait beau la retourner dans tous les sens possible et imaginables, toujours il revenait au même constat il ne mentait pas. Ou peut être avait-il envie de le croire, croire en lui, croire en sa force, rien qu'une fois.

-Quel est ton nom, Arrancar ?

-N-Nnoitora Jiruga...

Il avait parlé comme un gamin, un peu timide, trop jeune pour bien se rendre compte, il le savait, mais il n'en éprouva aucune honte. L'homme qui se tenait en face de lui le rassurait, l'apaisait. Il avait envie de se sentir enveloppé par ce reiatsu puissant, que celui-ci comble le vide de son existence, chasse le désespoir de son cœur, lui promette un lendemain calme, qu'enfin il aspire à une vie douce. Il voulait que cet homme le prenne dans ses bras et sèche ses pleurs, il voulait se blottir contre ce torse et ne plus se soucier du monde menaçant alentour, il voulait poser son oreille contre son cœur et écouter les pulsations de ce sang dans ces veines. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler, dans ses bras il n'aurait rien remarqué.

Alors c'était ça, l'affection ? Ce que Tesla avait si longtemps ressentit ? Ce qu'il avait si désespérément cherché chez lui ? Ce semblant d'attention et pas qu'un simulacre, la sensation d'être important aux yeux de la personne qui est votre modèle ?

-Enchanté, moi c'est Zaraki Kenpachi.

Il lui tendit une main ferme et assurée, que l'Arrancar saisit avec hésitations, ne sachant trop où se mettre. Il se laissa entraîner par Kenpachi qui se releva et sans trop comprendre pourquoi, se fit happer dans une étreinte brûlante contre le torse du shinigami. Celui-ci était plus petit d'une dizaine de centimètre, mais compensait avec sa large carrure et sa musculature plutôt bien développée, à l'instar de la sienne, bien que plus visible.

Il se sentait bien, à l'abri, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu rompre ce contacte. À ce moment il se sentait vivant et entier, comme si ce qu'il avait toujours cherché à compensé lui était enfin revenu, après tant de temps.

Plus loin, Ichigo et les autres regardaient la scène, plutôt dubitatifs. Ni le capitaine de la onzième division, ni la quinta Espada n'étaient dans leur état normal. C'est comme si tout d'un coup leur caractère s'était adoucit. Ça n'était définitivement pas normal.

La petite Nel regardait son espada préférée avec une adorable moue tendre et un sourire d'enfant aux lèvres. Ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité à Nnoitora venait d'arriver. Et même si celui-ci ne s'en rendait encore pas compte, tous pouvaient voir qu'il avait trouvé ce qui lui manquait l'amour. Même Gin, assit dans la salle de contrôle, pouvait la remarquer, cette petite étincelle de tendresse dans ses yeux et ce sourire rêveur suspendu à ses lèvres.

_Et voilà, déjà deux de sauvés. Maintenant, aux suivants._

Il se leva de sa chaise et partit vers la sortie, fière de ce plan qui pour l'instant marchait à merveille. Il allait cependant devoir trouver un moyen de se débarrasser au plus vite de Tōsen. Celui-ci lui faisait de moins en moins confiance et il avait de plus en plus de mal à accaparer l'attention d'Aizen.

_Tu verras, ordure, le coup viendra par derrière, quand tu t'y attendras le moins. Et la honte de te prendre en traître pourra bien être là, au moins je serais débarrassé de toi !_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, un chapitre que je trouve avoir bouclé assez rapidement <strong>** c'est d'ailleurs le plus long que j'ai posté sur cette fic (notamment parce que j'ai beaucoup repris le manga pour l'écrire, donc ne**** soyez pas surpris^****"...) et perso j'en suis quand même fière, parce qu'il est somme toute assez long et consistant ****(^ω^)**

**J'dois vous avouer que j'ai été inspirée, celui là est venu tout seul (j'vais envisager d'écrire moins de Lemon... qu'en pensez vous ?)**

**Omake**** :**

**Gin*****à Kisuke* Excellent Kisuke, tout se passe selon nos plans.**

**Kisuke****: Ola ola doucement ! On se calme Gin.**

**Gin**** Ben quoi ?**

**Kisuke*****pointe l'écran (donc le lecteur, c'est à dire vous Faudrait pas leur faire peur, je pense que Lo****vely voudrait qu'ils lisent la suite.**

**Lovely**** Je voudrais que quoi ?**

**Gin**** Rien du tout ! Pourquoi ?**

**Lovely*****regard suspicieux* Toi, j't'ai à l'œil, fais tout capoter et je te ****promets**** les mille ans de souffrances (pour ceux qui connaissent pas (honte à ****eux et go google it! Naruto) C'est clair ?**

**Gin*****blême* C'est très clair.**

**Lovely**** Bien**

**So ! Ja na !**


	11. Apparition of the traitor

**Pour ceux qui lisent depuis le début vous êtes prévenus, le rating n'est pas là pour faire beau X)**

**Titre**** Réparer les blessures du passé**

**Manga**** Bleach**

**Rating** **: M**

**Genre** **: Yaoi**

**Pairing ****principal** **: Tōshiro x Shinji plus d'autres couple importants pour l'histoire…^**

**Disclaimer ****: Tite Kubo-sama, merci d'avoir créé Bleach !**

**Blabla** **: Pour la première fois, j'ai été contente de mon chapitre, c'est mauvais ! Dites-moi que je me trompe pas et q****u'il était cool•_ sivouplait !**

**IMPORTANT**** J'aimerais faire passer un message à toute mes lectrices régulière (j'me fais pas d'illusions, j'pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup d'hommes pour lire mes inepties... (T^T)...) qui seraient susceptibles de regar****der, voir même de lire, **Kiss of Rose Princess** (Barajou no Kiss) et **Brave 10** (oui je sais c'est pas commun mais je lis pas mal de shojo), j'ai publié ou suis en passe de publier des fic sur ces manga... à celles que ça intéresse, et j'en ai aussi une en ****cours sur **Adekan**, qui est un seinen (que je conseille, pas à n'importe qui bien sûr, pour les graphisme qui, bien qu'étranges, sont vraiment magnifiques^,^)… )**

**À mes habituées Merci d'aimer et de reviewer^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XI<strong>

**Apparition of the traitor**

Ils étaient partit le matin même, se postant dans ce petit bout de Karakura-chō que Kisuke avait transporté dans le Rukongai grâce à quatre piliers monumentaux, sans vraiment plus comprendre comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce merdier. Quel bourbier monstrueux !

Chacun avait des doutes quant à la réussite du plan dont avait parlé le sōtaichō. Ils avaient tout très peu de chance d'en réchapper... ils le savaient.

Et certains mettaient ces derniers instants de paix à profit pour penser, réfléchir et regarder rétrospectivement leur vie. Leurs pensées tournées vers une personne, quelqu'un ou quelque chose, regrettant sûrement une faute, un non-dit, ou le manque de temps. À s'être trop longtemps dit qu'ils avaient la vie devant eux, ils ont fini par oublier leur condition qui restait précaire, et ce malgré leur force. Que l'on soit une simple âme ou un shinigami rien ne changeait, la mort pouvait toujours venir vous faucher à tout instant. Où que l'on aille, un imprévu était possible, un ennemi plus puissant pouvait apparaître et écourter la vie qui était la vôtre. C'était étrange de voir comment elle pouvait être fugace, ne tenait qu'à un fil...

-Taichō ? Demanda Rangiku à son capitaine.

-Oui Matsumoto ?

-Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais voir ainsi sa vice-capitaine s'inquiéter pour lui dans un moment pareil le faisait se sentir heureux. Peut-être parce qu'au final ça le rassurait de voir qu'ici-bas il y avait des hommes et des femmes qui étaient prêts à offrir tout ce qui leur restait pour ceux qu'ils aimaient.

Bizarrement la jeune femme avait l'air plutôt heureuse, à moins que ça ne soit de l'excitation, qu'elle essayait de cacher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

-Si. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées...

-Ah, si ce n'est que ça alors tout va bien.

Elle le regarda avec un de ses sourires chaleureux qui réconforte immédiatement. Le chibi taichō aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qui mettait sa fukutaichō de si bonne humeur.

Elle trépignait d'impatience, et ça se voyait, heureusement que personne ne les regardait, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle ait des ennuis maintenant.

-Matsumoto, quelque chose te tracasse ?

Elle se retourna vers lui et il eut l'impression de l'avoir prise en flagrant délit alors qu'elle commettait le pire des actes. Son visage perdit toutes traces de joie et elle commença à se tordre les doigts de nervosité, semblant peser le pour et le contre des réponses qu'elle pourrait donner.

-Ça a un rapport avec Gin ? demanda soudainement Tōshiro.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, le rouge lui montant aux joues et des larmes perlant du coin de ses yeux.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle doucement.

Hitsugaya semblait alors attendre une suite, un mot, mais rien ne vint à l'esprit de la jeune femme. Et elle baissa la tête, penaude, parce que les mots qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire restaient désespérément coincés dans sa gorge.

-Rangiku... ?

C'était assez rare qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, encore plus qu'il ne vienne la prendre dans ses bras et ne commence à la réconforter en lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes.

-C'est pas grave, Rangiku, si tu ne veux pas me le...

Mais alors qu'il allait finir sa phrase, la jeune femme le coupa et commença à raconter, les yeux rivés sur le bout de ses pieds :

-C'est parce que... je vais le revoir... et même si c'est un traître ou même si je vais mourir, peut-être même de sa main, je sais que je ne partirais pas sans l'avoir vu une dernière fois, alors… je suis contente.

La confession avait de quoi étonner, c'est vrai que c'était assez étrange comme façon de penser, mais en même temps, le raisonnement se tenait.

-Allez, viens, Rangiku, il existe peut-être encore un chemin de rédemption pour Gin, alors pour le moment il nous faut rester forts et y croire avec tout notre cœur. Je serais là pour t'épauler et tu seras là avec moi, alors j'ai confiance.

La grande blonde sourit en se détachant de l'étreinte de son taichō pour se relever. Elle se retourna, dos à celui-ci et contempla l'horizon avec ce petit regard indéchiffrable qu'elle arborait en pensant à Gin, se laissant envelopper par les rayons chaud du soleil de midi. C'était une journée magnifique. Et dire que dans peu de temps, résonnerait sur ce petit morceau de Karakura, le bruit assourdissant des combats et les plaintes déchirantes des mourants. Ses épaules légèrement affaissées, Rangiku inspira, gonflant sa poitrine de l'air pur et doux du Rukongai avant de dire à son taichō d'une voix vibrante :

-Vous avez raison, je ne pense pas que Gin aurait voulu ce qui arrive, alors en attendant de savoir la véritable nature des ses intentions, je ferais ce qui me semble le plus juste.

Tōshiro sourit et regarda le ciel à son tour. Une brise légère rompit l'atmosphère statique qui les entourait et souleva les cheveux roux de Matsumoto, dispersant leur parfum lourd et entêtant.

_Gin, fais pas de conneries, pour Matsumoto, parce qu'elle t'aime vraiment_, pensa le tendō en fermant les yeux.

Le combat approchait, il le sentait. Au fond de l'air, quelque chose de désagréable planait sur eux comme une menace doucereuse et chacun attendait, la peur collée à la peau dans l'expectative des combats à venir.

Rien ne bougeait, aucun son ne venait briser ce silence pesant et inconfortable. L'attente était bien pire que la perspective de la guerre. C'était la fin, l'heure H, celle où tout serait décidé. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'échapper à cette fatalité trop vite venue.

Puis, dans ce silence, Yamamoto jusqu'ici resté muet, ordonna le rassemblement et chacun vint se placer au centre du quartier, debout dans le ciel, avec la peur et la rage comme seuls alliés.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, ne répondez à aucune de ses menaces, tonna le sōtaichō de sa voix rocailleuse.

-Hai ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, d'énormes Gargantas s'ouvrirent en noir d'encre sur le ciel bleu de la Soul Society et d'entre leurs parois surgirent trois groupes d'Arrancars à la pression spirituelle écrasante et un autre de trois shinigamis que tout à chacun reconnu. Du premier sortirent deux Arrancars, un grand homme brun avec une petite fille frêle, du second sept Arrancar, un vieil homme, un géant aux bras trop longs, un jeune garçon avec un masque pourvu de deux longues canines et quatre autres qui partirent vers les piliers bien trop vite pour être vus, et du troisième, quatre jeunes femmes, une blonde à la peau bronzée, une brune à l'allure d'amazone, une aux longs cheveux gris perle aux airs de serpent et une dernière aux cheveux noirs et à l'attitude nerveuse.

Les shinigamis déglutirent mais ne dirent rien, restants droits pour faire bonne figure face à ces Hollows surpuissants qui n'auraient sûrement aucun mal à les éliminer. Ils comprirent enfin le sens du mot sacrifice et se demandèrent réellement s'ils avaient des chances de s'en sortir.

Aizen arborait un petit sourire à la fois prétentieux et victorieux alors qu'il avançait dans le ciel bleu vers le groupe de ses anciens alliés. À côté de Tōshiro, sa lieutenante s'était figée et le chibi taichō savait que c'était à cause de Gin, qui à côté de son chef, avançait en ayant sur le visage, ce même petit sourire de serpent et hypocrite que quand il était parti. Sauf que cette fois, quelque chose avait changé. Alors que quand il était parti il avait eu l'air triste et écrasé sous le poids de la culpabilité, là il semblait excité et heureux à l'idée de revenir et de revoir ses anciens collègues. On avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu se précipiter vers eux en courant et serrer Matsumoto dans ses bras. Mais celle-ci ne l'avait pas remarqué et fusillait son amis d'enfance, du moins si elle pouvait encore le considérer comme ça, du regard. La colère brillait dans ses yeux bleus alors qu'elle fixait Ichimaru qui suivait docilement son leader.

-Et bien quel accueil, lança Aizen de façon moqueuse.

-C'est pourtant bien le seul que vous méritiez, lui répondit Yamajii réprobateur.

-Vous êtes bien cruel, sōtaichō, mais dites moi, pourquoi sommes nous dans le Rukongai ?

-Notre devoir est de vous empêcher de voler ces âmes pour votre seul pouvoir.

-Et donc bien évidement vous pensez qu'en m'éloignant de Karakura vous m'empêcherez de recréer l'Ōken… mais je n'ai qu'à me servir des âmes de la Soul Society pour recréer la Clef du Roi. À vrai dire, vous me facilitez la tâche. Ainsi je serais plus proche de la Dimension du Roi une fois que vous serez défaits et morts.

Plusieurs capitaines s'insurgèrent, quelques uns voulurent partir à l'attaque, mais avant que quiconque ai pu faire un mouvement et n'eut pu comprendre ce qui s'était passé, Gin avait dégainé Shinzō et, prenant son prétendu allié par surprise, transpercé Tōsen à l'endroit du cœur, le tuant sur le coup avant de se présenter devant le sōtaichō, un genou en terre, laissant derrière lui le corps de l'ex-capitaine de la neuvième tomber dans les rues de Karakura et disparaissait dans la forêt d'immeubles. Hisagi eut un simple regard bref pour celui qui un jour avait été son mentor, aucune pitié ne se reflétant dans ses traits. Il l'avait trahi, à quoi bon se raccrocher à un souvenir aussi faux que son allégeance au Goteï 13. Ce qui comptait c'était le présent, c'était les faits. Mugurama était son présent, Mugurama l'aimait, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Gin ne savait plus quoi penser, qu'il aurait du poignarder Aizen et pas Tōsen, que son honneur de guerrier en avait pris un coup pour sa lâcheté, mais qu'au final le plus important c'était le résultat, non ?

Yamamoto posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune capitaine de la troisième avant de la remonter sur sa tête en lui souhaitant :

-Bon retour, Ichimaru-taichō.

-Je suis heureux d'enfin finir ma mission, Yamamoto-sōtaichō.

-Comment se passe ce dont vous m'avez parlé ?

-Bien, à vrai dire, j'n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire. Mon rôle s'est souvent limité à aider certain à trouver leur voie, mais très peu, je le crains, pourront survivre.

-Très bien.

Gin se releva et alla se placer debout devant Matsumoto qui paraissait complètement perdue.

-Ohayo, Ran-chan… murmura-t-il doucement.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi une main vint gifler sa joue, ni pourquoi une tempête rousse se jeta sur lui pour le serrer entre ses bras, ni pourquoi la jeune femme pleurait, mais il enserra sa taille de ses deux bars et lui accorda tout de même une courte étreinte.

-T'es un idiot, Gin…

-Rangiku…

-Ne pars plus jamais, souffla imperceptiblement la fukutaichō à son ami.

-Je te le promets.

Il serait bien resté là à profiter de cette douce chaleur que lui apportait Matsumoto et qui lui avait trop longtemps manquée, mais Aizen finit bien par rappeler sa présence au monde et, las, lança sur un ton d'ennui profond :

-Quelles retrouvailles émouvantes. C'est donc de ce côté que tu étais Gin.

-Depuis toujours… Aizen-taichō. Ne me dis quand même pas que tu n'avais rien remarqué.

-Si mais j'aurais pensé que devant les regards de tous nos anciens amis tu aurais pris peur et te serais souvenu à qui tu dois allégeance.

-Je ne t'ai jamais prêté serment de fidélité, celle-ci est toujours allée au Goteï 13 et à Yamamoto-sōtaichō.

Le visage du brun se durcit et ses paroles tranchèrent la fierté de Gin en plein cœur alors qu'il lançait :

-De tes sentiments, je pense que c'est l'amour le plus hypocrite. Tâche de ne pas faire souffrir Matsumoto-fukutaichō comme tu l'as fais pour moi.

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa et elle lança un regard perdu à Gin.

-De quoi parle-t-il ?

-Je te jure de tout te dire, Ran-chan, mais pas maintenant.

Devant son expression qui se faisait de plus en plus réprobatrice, il répéta :

-Je te le jure, pour l'instant, simplement, bats-toi et restes en vie.

Il se détacha d'elle et fit face à Aizen, soudain plus froid que personne ne l'avait jamais vu.

-À dire vrai, j'ai bien dû trouver quelque chose qui puisse te distraire suffisamment pour que je puisse mettre mes plans en œuvre. Plans qui ont très bien marchés, je dois dire Aiz-zen-tai-chō.

-Peu importe car à la fin, vous mourrez tous et j'aurais gagné.

Tōshiro s'apprêta à s'élancer contre le traître mais une immense langue de feu le précéda et enveloppa Aizen. Yamamoto se retourna vers ses troupes et leur dit alors de s'occuper des autres. C'est ainsi que les shinigamis se retrouvèrent à se battre, souvent désavantagés en nombre, contre leurs ennemis venus du Hueco Mundo. Tandis que Matsumoto se retrouvait à se battre contre les trois fracción de Hallibel sous les yeux de son capitaine qui lui-même se battait contre la guerrière redoutable, le lieutenant de Soi Fon se battait contre l'une des fracción de Barragan, celles aux membres disproportionnés au loin, au dessus des imposants piliers de pierre qui garantissaient la présence du quartier de Karakura transporté, des combats violents faisaient rage, et peu étaient ceux qui s'en sortaient sans blessure. Kira eut du mal à se débarrasser d'Avirama, mais moins que Shūhei qui avait toujours une peur panique de son Zanpakuto, ou encore Yumichika, qui lui, refusait de montrer le sien sous sa forme libérée par peur et pas honte vis-à-vis de ses collègues. Tous trois pourtant réussirent à contrer ces Arrancars qui menaçaient la sécurité de la Soul Society. Cependant, le quatrième n'eut pas la chance de ses camarades. Ikkaku, salement amoché, ne réussit pas à bloquer l'attaque qui détruisit son pilier, et sans l'intervention de Komamura, peut être que tout leur plan aurait échoué.

Et si chacun semblait plongé dans son combat, ce ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde. Jyūshiro et Shunsui se retrouvèrent contre Stark et Lilynette, mais d'un côté comme de l'autre ce combat semblait les ennuyer profondément. Et tandis qu'en contrebas des deux bruns, la fracción du primera faisait face au capitaine de la treizième, ceux-ci se regardaient avec curiosité et intéressement. Quelque chose d'étrange s'opérait en eux, leur faisant découvrir une autre facette de leurs sentiments que jusqu'ici ils n'avaient jamais expérimentés. Stark était un fainéant de base loin d'être porté sur les sentiments, mais Shunsui, coureur de jupons invétéré s'intéressait enfin à quelqu'un qui n'était pas une femme à forte poitrine, qui plus est de façon entêtante et exclusive. C'était lui et seulement lui. Rien d'autre, rien de plus, rien de moins. C'était ses yeux et son regard. Sa solitude et son petit sourire triste. Et le reste du monde aurait pu mourir qu'il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte en face de cet Arrancar mélancolique.

-Quel est ton nom, Arrancar ?

-Coyote Stark. Et toi shinigami ?

-Hachibantai taichō, Kyōraku Shunsui.

Le Shinigami regarda son vis-à-vis, le détaillant de haut en bas pendant de longues minutes tandis qu'en bas Lilynette se chamaillait bruyamment avec Jyūshiro, sans grande conviction, semblait-il. Les deux bruns les regardèrent, un petit sourire flottant imperceptiblement sur leurs lèvres, et ce même éclat de tendresse éclairant leur regard. Cette scène attendrissant invitait à toutes sortes de rêves éveillés de bonheur et de vie calme.

Shunsui se souvint des paroles prononcées un peu plus tôt par le Sōtaichō :

_« Ne tuez personne qui n'aurait pas envie de se batte, Aizen s'est allié des âmes bien plus désespérées qui n'aspirent pourtant qu'à la paix. »_

Assurément, Stark n'avait pas envie de se battre, cela se voyait dans le fond de ses yeux, car après tout il n'aspirait qu'à une compagnie rassurante. Il ferma les yeux un instant, s'imaginant lui prodiguer une présence apaisante, lui parler doucement, le regarder, être là tout simplement. Un sourire plus prononcé fleurit sur ses lèvres, il relâcha son attention, bien grossière erreur, car il sentit l'espada bouger très rapidement, et eut la mauvaise surprise de le trouver face à lui, à moins de quelques centimètres à peine, quand il rouvrit les yeux.

Ses grands yeux clairs le scrutèrent, fouillant impitoyablement en lui, comme à la recherche de quelque chose.

Puis sans aucune raison, il se pencha en avant et posa sa tête contre son épaule, yeux clos, dans une attitude lâche et confiante.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Stark n'avait jamais aimé se battre, il n'avait jamais aimé que les gens autour de lui meurent et ne le laissent seul, dans le grand désert du Hueco Mundo. Alors maintenant qu'il pouvait trouver un compagnon, même un shinigami, qui au-delà de sa condition, pouvait avoir envie de partager sa vie avec lui et de détruire sa solitude, pourquoi pas ?

Il avait l'air gentil, attentionné, mais pourtant calme. Mais que faire maintenant ? S'il rejoignait les shinigamis, il serrait considéré comme un traître, n'est-ce pas ? Et les autres, tous ses compagnons le chasseraient comme un vulgaire déserteur, pourquoi donc ce choix était-il si atroce à faire ?

En proie à ses doutes intérieurs, il fut heureux de sentir deux bras se resserrer autour de lui et l'attirer lus près du grand shinigami, tout contre son torse fort et puissant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui murmura Shunsui, tout ira bien.

En contrebas, Lilynette s'était arrêté et regardait sa moitié faire le meilleur choix de sa vie, tout comme Jyūshiro qui souriait face à cet élan de tendresse venant de son ami de toujours. Les deux se regardèrent alors et échangèrent un regard amusé pour eux c'était la fin de ce simulacre de combat, le début d'une ère de paix.

Mais tout le monde ne pouvait pas se venter de pouvoir couler des jours si paisibles, notamment la capitaine de la deuxième division, qui, grâce à un malheureux hasard, s'était retrouvée face à un Arrancar aux airs félins. Il portait sur la tête un crâne de tigre à dents de sabre, et un tresse longue lui descendant jusqu'aux omoplates flottait dans la brise étouffante de cette journée. Ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit encadraient doucement son visage hypnotisant éclairé par deux yeux d'ambre aux reflets chatoyants, lui donnant un air indéniablement espiègle et enfantin. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle se sentait faible face à cet inconnu, face à ce parfait inconnu. Pourquoi ? Elle se haïssait de pouvoir ressentir ça, la faiblesse n'était pas dans sa nature, jamais elle ne se laisserait aller à ce genre de sentiments. Hors de question !

-Oy, toi, quel est ton nom ?

-Quel est le votre Shinigami-san ? demanda-t-il en retour, se foutant clairement d'elle.

-Tch !

Elle le regarda de haut, ses yeux anthracite plongeant dans l'ambre de ceux de son adversaire, irradiant le défi et la ténacité, mais répondit :

-Nibantai taichō, commandante de l'Onmitsukidō, Soi Fon.

-Enchanté.

L'Arrancar sourit, défiant envers cette shinigami qui allait l'affronter, mais au fond il ne faisait pas le fier. C'est comme si soudain tout avait changé de place. Que là où il avait toujours vu l'ennemi à abattre se trouvait maintenant l'ami de demain... non c'était impossible. Il était Ggio Vega. Sa fidélité allait à Barragan-sama, à Aizen-sama, au Hueco Mundo, rien ne changerait jamais cette vérité. Il se battrait contre cette femme ou il mourrait.

-J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec vous, lança-t-il pour combler le silence lourd qui s'était installé.

-Ça tombe bien moi non plus.

Et elle s'élança vers le jeune homme. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, cependant, dès le début du combat elle domina l'échange, envoyant des coups précis vers les points sensibles de son corps, tel que les mains ou les jambes. D'un mouvement plutôt habile, elle traça une longue estafilade sur la joue du jeune homme avec son wakizashi.

Une expression victorieuse passa sur son visage alors que Ggio se retirait prestement hors de sa portée, cependant cette satisfaction s'estompa aussitôt qu'elle vit la haine dans les yeux de son adversaire. Ça faisait mal de se sentir détesté par cet homme, alors que son avis sur sa personne n'aurait pas dû lui importer le moins du monde.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle qui était la chef impitoyable des services secrets de Goteï 13, voilà qu'elle prêtait cas des états d'âme d'un Hollow à peine plus évolué que la moyenne.

_Ressaisi-toi ma grande ! Tu dois le faire, pour le Goteï, pour la Soul Society, pour Yoruichi-sama. Fais-le !_

Elle releva son sabre à hauteur d'yeux et cria avec force :

-Jinteki Shakusetsu Suzumebachi !

Sous les yeux inquiets de Ggio, le Zanpakuto de la capitaine s'étrécit jusqu'à ne plus recouvrir que son majeur droit, relié par une courte chaînette à un bracelet qui maintenait son poignet.

-Fini de jouer maintenant, dit-elle, je vais t'envoyer en Enfer où est ta place.

Les mots plus que les coups furent des poignards en plein cœur pour l'Arrancar qui eut le souffle coupé. Alors elle le tuerait sans aucun état d'âme, pire elle pensait qu'il s'agissait là d'un jeu, elle le vouait aux Enfers alors que la seule chose à laquelle il aspirait c'était trouver un endroit pour vivre, du reishi en suffisance, des ennemis de temps en temps pour se distraire, et par dessus tout quelqu'un qui le comprenne. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué en suivant Aizen ?

Un coup qui l'envoya voler contre un mur le sortit de ses réflexions. Il s'était laissé distraire et ça aurait pu lui coûter la vie. Il fallait qu'il soit plus prudent. C'est en regardant son corps pour vérifier le bon état de ses membres qu'il vit que quelque chose clochait. Sur sa poitrine trônait magnifiquement une représentation d'un papillon noir, là où, semblait-il, Soi Fon l'avait touché.

Il lança un regard dubitatif au taichō, restée proche, qui répondit à sa question silencieuse avec un sourire.

-Suzumebachi est un Zanpakuto qui tue en deux coups, laisse moi te toucher une deuxième fois au même endroit et tu mourras sur le champ.

Il blêmit. Non il ne s'était pas engagé pour ça, et il refusait de mourir de cette façon. Il refusait de mourir pour Aizen, et même pour son Espada il ne le ferait pas. C'était sa vie. Mais pourrait-il vivre avec sa fierté amochée d'avoir dû demander la pitié de son adversaire ?

Où y avait-il une autre raison qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer ?

-Avant de te tuer, Arrancar, je voudrais savoir ton nom.

-À quoi bon si c'est pour mourir ?

La soudaine mélancolie dans le ton de Ggio interpella la jeune femme. Avait-il semblé... peiné... par son attitude à son encontre ? Tenait-il tant à la vie ? Et son regard, était-ce de la curiosité qui y brillait ?

Pourquoi était-il curieux ? L'était-il à son propos ? Ou sur les effets de Suzumebachi ?

-Tu ne désires pas combattre ? Demanda-t-elle en se souvenant des paroles du sōtaichō.

Ggio sursauta. Pourquoi demandait-elle ça ? Elle allait le tuer, alors à quoi cela rimait de le faire languir encore, lui laisser miroiter la possibilité d'une reddition impossible pour au final le tuer ?

-Non ! Mais je le ferais pour sauver ma vie ! Je le ferais pour les miens ! Hurla-t-il.

Et sur ces mots il s'élança vers la shinigami en criant le nom de sa resurrección :

-Kuichigirire, tiguresutōku !

Sous les yeux ébahis de Soi Fon, son énergie spirituelle rouge l'engloba et changea radicalement son apparence, le faisant maintenant arborer un masque plus épais qui protégeait ses oreilles, un vêtement plus couvrant et près du corps, et sa tresse noire plus fournie tombait jusqu'à ses reins, lestée par un poids qui se balançait derrière lui. Cependant elle n'eut pas le loisir de regarder plus en détail son opposant, car déjà il était sur elle, deux énormes barres métallisées sorties de ses poings pointées sur elle. Elle l'esquiva de justesse, un shunpo rapide la poussant sur le côté, mais pas assez vite pour qu'elle n'évite le coup qui lui érafla les côtes, déchirant ses vêtements. Les lambeaux se colorèrent doucement de rouge au fur et à mesure que du sang s'écoulait de la plaie somme toute superficielle mais malgré tout douloureuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Je ne te veux pas de mal !

-C'est ça oui ! C'est ce que vous dites tous mais au final c'est du vent !

-Non c'est faux !

-ARRÊTEZ DE MENTIR !

Il frappait, impitoyablement, essayant d'éliminer ce qui dans son monde dérangeait l'ordre si durement établie. Pour lui les paroles de Soi Fon n'étaient que du venin, une douce promesse qu'elle trahirait sans aucun remords, il ne devait pas y croire, même s'il en crevait d'envie.

La jeune femme se demandait quoi faire. D'un côté elle avait envie de le sauver, ce garçon qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, il était juste une bête blessée qui voulait qu'on l'aide, trouver un lieu où vivre et quelqu'un sur qui compter. Il ne voulait pas se battre, ce n'était pas cette volonté destructrice qui l'animait, il voulait juste… survivre… vivre. Mais il l'attaquait et même si elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, c'était soit elle soit lui. Comment faire quand un dilemme pareil se posait ainsi. Égoïsme ou altruisme ? Elle réfléchissait tout en esquivant le plus important des coups que Ggio lui envoyait, se laissant égratigner par endroits quand elle ne les parait pas totalement, lui étant bien plus rapide qu'elle ne l'était elle-même.

Sa hanche la faisait souffrir là où Ggio l'avait touché.

Cependant elle n'osait lui porter des coups avec son Shikai, peut être par peur de le voir disparaître, de penser que ce sentiment qui l'avait habité n'était qu'une illusion…

Une estafilade barrait sa jambe de haut en bas, la ralentissant dans ses mouvements.

Alors qu'elle allait éviter un énième coup, elle prit concience de quelque chose de tout à fait nouveau et s'arrêta en plein ciel.

La lame de Ggio la transperça de part en part, mais ravalant sa fierté, elle ne bougea pas. À quoi bon fuir l'évidence ? La bile envahit sa bouche alors que les armes de l'Arrancar, profondément enfoncées dans sa chair, la faisaient souffrir le martyre. Elle suffoquait déjà, mais derrière elle, Vega ouvrit des yeux horrifiés et se retira complètement, rétractant ses griffes alors qu'il se précipitait pour rattraper la capitaine de la seconde division.

Elle souriait, elle lui souriait.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce petit sourire heureux flottait sur son visage alors qu'il venait de la blesser mortellement. Et cette étincelle de bonheur qui brillait dans ses yeux de façon désespérée… que faisait-elle là ? Les lèvres entrouvertes sur sa bouche qui se remplissait lentement de sang s'arrondirent en un o pulpeux, hélas destiné à se faner bien trop vite, et sa main qui reposait sur son torse agrippa le tissu de son uniforme pour l'attirer à elle.

-Tu te demandes… pourquoi je t'ai laissé me tuer…

-Vous étiez mon ennemi.

-Dans cette guerre… il n'y a plus de camps… il y a ceux qui veulent la paix… et les autres… souffla la jeune femme à l'oreille de Ggio

Oui, au final il n'y avait plus aucun camp. Maintenant qu'elle allait sûrement mourir elle le comprenait. Le monde ne se définissait pas par cette opposition manichéenne du bien contre le mal, c'était plus complexe, plus subtile. Elle regrettait juste de n'avoir pas vécu plus longtemps pour avoir tout expérimenté. Mais au final qu'est-ce qui était le plus important, savoir qu'on avait aimé, ne serais-ce qu'un instant, ou savoir sur son lit de mort, qu'on avait été aimé et désiré ardemment ?

-S'il fallait me… sacrifier pour vous sauver… pour te sauver… alors je le fais sans regrets.

-Alors, vous étiez sérieuse quand vous disiez vouloir nous sauver ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. C'est ici que ça se finit, et peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle était prête. Mais au lieu de la grande lumière blanche qu'on lui avait prédit, ce fut un reiatsu rouge qui l'accueillit, l'enveloppant de sa douce chaleur. Mais elle n'avait plus la force de se demander pourquoi cela arrivait, elle s'émerveilla juste devant la douceur de ce reiatsu inconnu dans lequel elle baignait avant qu'elle ne sombre dans les ténèbres.

Ggio s'inquiéta un instant de la voir fermer les yeux et de ne pas les rouvrir mais en entendant la respiration calme qui sortait de ses lèvres à peine entrouvertes il se rassura et la pris dans ses bras. Il devait trouver un shinigami au plus vite pour la soigner, car la quantité de reishi qu'il lui avait donné ne suffirait pas à la maintenir en vie bien longtemps. La blessure dans son flanc était bien trop profonde et trop de sang s'en écoulait.

Il la cala contre lui et partit en sonido vers le centre de la ville où des combats se déroulaient encore, violent, ressentant avec une acuité particulière la rage dont faisaient preuve les Arrancars et la détermination qui transpirait du reiatsu des shinigamis, notament entre un petit groupe de fukutaichō qui se battait contre la chimère des fracción d'Hallibel. Tandis que deux jeunes hommes tentaient de la repousser, un jeune homme blond soignait ses camarades sérieusement blessées. Que n'aurait-il fait à ce moment pour avoir l'humaine rousse sous la main pour pouvoir soigner la capitaine qu'il avait dans les bras.

D'ailleurs, elle ne connaissait même pas son nom.

Il se posa près du fukutaichō blond qui sursauta en le voyant et s'approcha calmement sa protégée toujours bien calée dans ses bras. Kira, en la voyant, ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et porta la main à la garde de son Zanpakuto.

-Du calme shinigami, je ne viens pas vous faire du mal. Je veux juste que tu la soignes.

Il désigna Soi Fon du menton au jeune homme qui ne savait plus quoi faire tout d'un coup.

-Bon allez ! Tu la soignes maintenant pour que j'aille aider tes potes ou tu préfères les soigner eux aussi parce que t'auras pas su te sortir les doigts du cul !

La remarque eut le don de réveiller Izuru qui se précipita vers sa supérieure hiérarchique et la prit délicatement dans ses bras pour libérer les bras de l'Arrancar.

-Pourquoi nous aidez-vous ? Demanda-t-il à Ggio qui fut pour le moins surpris par la question.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il le regard vague, posé sur la jeune shinigami aux cheveux noir, l'étincelle de tendresse qui y brillait démontrant parfaitement le contraire.

Kira le laissa à ses pensées quelques secondes avant de se racler la gorge pour attirer son attention :

-Vous voulez vous battre contre le monstre là haut ?

Le brun regarda derrière le fukutaichō, l'espèce de bête hideuse que pouvaient invoquer les fracción d'Hallibel et acquiesça.

-Ouep.

-Faites attention, il est puissant. Il a déjà sérieusement blessé Matsumoto-fukutaichō et Hinamori-fukutaichō. Hisagi-fukutaichō et Iba-fukutaichō sont dans un piteux état mais c'est nettement moins pire que ce qu'elles ont reçu.

-T'en fais pas, je suis plus fort que ce truc.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'élança vers Ayon, bondissant comme un chant contre les murs pour monter toujours plus haut vers la chimère.

-Oy, toi la brute épaisse, t'as pas fini un peu !

Le monstre se tourna vers lui et braqua les grands yeux globuleux de sa tête difforme sur lui.

Plus haut, les trois fracción suspendirent leur diatribe sur la faiblesse des shinigamis pour regarder leur congénère se dresser contre elles.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux Ggio, demanda Apache sur le même ton agressif que d'habitude.

-Que vous arrêtiez votre massacre. Ça sert plus à rien maintenant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon petit, railla alors Mila-Rose, me dis pas que tu as rejoint le camp de ces abrutis de shinigamis.

-Et même si c'était le cas t'y pourrais rien, traînée !

L'appellation fit grimacer la jeune Arrancar mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle regarda simplement ses coéquipières qui acquiescèrent. C'était quelque chose à quoi elles se refusaient et ce depuis toujours. Leur travail c'était de protéger Hallibel-sama, pas Aizen, de toujours aider plus faible que soit et de ne pas faire souffrir inutilement un camarade qui se battait pour ses convictions sous prétexte que ce n'était pas les leurs. Elles avaient convenu il y a longtemps d'éviter toute mort inutile, et même si elles pouvaient suivre Hallibel sans aucune hésitation, elles refusaient d'obéir à un ordre dicté par la volonté d'Aizen. Aussi, elles révoquèrent Ayon et partirent sans rien dire.

En partant, Mila-Rose lança par dessus son épaule :

-Fais gaffe gamin, la prochaine fois on ne sera pas aussi indulgentes.

Puis elles disparurent dans un Garganta, sous le regard perplexe de leur Espada qui combattait toujours Tōshiro.

-On dirait que tes subordonnées t'abandonnent... c'est dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda sarcastiquement le capitaine de la dixième.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la blonde quitta brusquement le combat pour poursuivre ses fracción qui se faisaient la malle, le laissant là en plan. Quelque part il ne s'en plaignait pas, mais ça avait vraiment de quoi laisser déconfit.

Il redescendit vers le petit groupe de Kira et fut encore plus étonné de voir allongé au milieu des corps celui de Soi Fon, qu'il pensait assez puissante pour résister à des Arrancar. En outre il était très inquiet de voir que Matsumoto, à côté de laquelle venait d'arriver Gin qui s'appliquait déjà à lui donner les premiers soins, avait été très grièvement blessée, tant et si bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à respirer normalement, autant que de voir sa sœur ne serais-ce que sur le champ de bataille, où n'était pas sa place. Elle aurait encore dû se trouver à la Soul Society, au calme et loin du tumulte de la guerre d'Hiver. Loin de son tant regretté Aizen-taichō.

-Oy Kira, celui-là il fait quoi ici ? Demanda alors le chibi taichō en notant la présence de Ggio qui était agenouillé près de la capitaine de la seconde, une main sur son front.

-Il m'a amené Soi Fon-taichō tout à l'heure avant de partir s'occuper de ce monstre. Je ne pense pas qu'il est une menace, du moins il ne l'est pas pour elle.

-Bien, tu sais si d'autres se sont rendus ?

-Il me semble que l'Espada qui se battait contre Kyōraku-taichō n'a pas souhaité combattre.

-Très bien, je vais aller en référer au sōtaichō et je demanderais une équipe de soins pour les blessés.

Puis se tournant vers l'Arrancar, il lança d'une voix forte :

-Et toi, tu t'appelles... ?

-Ggio Vega, shinigami-san.

-Est-ce que tu sais soigner ?

-Je peux toujours essayer d'insuffler du reishi aux blessés.

-Okay, vois avec Kira si tu peux l'aider à soigner les blessés les plus graves, je vais informer le sōtaichō qu'il n'a plus à te considérer comme un ennemi.

Et sans attendre de réponse il fila vers son supérieur, dans le ciel pour l'informer de la situation. Une fois que ceci fut fait, il attendit la suite des ordres.

Yamajii, lui regardait en avant, vers Aizen, et si ses yeux avaient été ouverts à ce moment, ils auraient sûrement brillé de peur. Car le plus dur restait à venir, et le traître à lui seul était bien plus puissant que n'importe quelle armée.

-C'est loin d'être la fin, murmura-t-il à mi-voix.

Tōshiro acquiesça en silence. Oui le plus dur restait à faire.

**Voilà voilà, chapitre bouclé ! (Tadaaaa *fière*... ou pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il est pas fini, dites moi ce que vous ****en pensez, histoire que je sache s'il faut que je le retravaille plus)**

**Je sais j'ai mis un bout de temps à le sortir, mais comprenez moi, j'ai eu mes oraux blancs, bac zero pour évaluer le niveau de difficulté de ce putin de nouveau programme… et un tas de**** boulot et donc... et donc ben j'ai pas eu le temps^.'**

**J'espère l'avoir bien fini, l'ayant bouclé tard dans la soirée d'hier en attendant merci de lire et de reviewer et au prochain chapitre *kiss***

**Omake**** :**

**Ggio**** Si un jour on m'avait dit que je ****serais amoureux d'une shinigami...**

**Soi Fon**** Si un jour on m'avait dit que pour sauver un Arrancar j'me ****laisserais**** blesser aussi méchamment...**

**Lovely**** Comme quoi si j'existais pas peu de choses seraient arrivées... genre Ggio tu serais mort et pis Stark**** aussi !**

**Stark et Shunsui*****en train de pioncer***

**Lovely**** Mouais... quoi que ça change rien au quotidien de certains^^**

**Encore une fois je ne donne pas de dates, c'est selon^**

**Ja na !^**


	12. Tu corazón seguirá el camino

**Pour ceux qui lisent depuis le début vous êtes prévenus, le rating n'est pas là pour faire beau X)**

**Titre**** : Réparer les blessures du passé**

**Manga**** : Bleach**

**Rating** **: M**

**Genre** **: Yaoi**

**Pairing principal** **: Tōshiro x Shinji et Co.**

**Disclaimer ****: Tite Kubo-sama, je crois que je commence à te détester pour avoir créé cette œuvre que tu t'entêtes à essayer de détruire !**

**Blabla** **: Je hais le chapitre précédent que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à publier... et je m'excuse du retard monstre que j'ai là... genre trois moi c'est plus un monstre c'est pire... dé-so-lée**

**J'annonce officiellement que les OS sur Adekan et Kiss Of Rose Princess sont désormais disponibles sur ma page, à ceux que ça intéresse, ou même qui lisent allez lire ça me ferait très plaisir (^-^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XII<strong>

**Tu corazón seguirá el camino**

_Le fait d'avoir un cœur engendre l'envie._

_Le fait d'avoir un cœur engendre la gourmandise._

_Le fait d'avoir un cœur engendre l'avarice._

_Le fait d'avoir un cœur engendre l'orgueil._

_Le fait d'avoir un cœur engendre la paresse._

_Le fait d'avoir un cœur engendre la colère._

_Le fait d'avoir un cœur engendre mon désir... pour tout ce que tu es._

Alors que Kenpachi étreignait tendrement la quinta, le shinigami Daikō attira Grimmjow plus loin avec lui, vers Nell et Inoue qui attendait sur une dune. La jeune rousse avait pris la jeune Arrancar dans ses bras et la berçait doucement.

-Ils sont adorables, tu ne trouves pas Kurosaki-kun ?

Le rouquin regarda son amie et son expression passa de l'étonnement à ce petit sourire de joie indicible qui caractérisait le bonheur qu'était celui de voir le monde s'harmoniser.

-Oui ils le sont.

Mais alors qu'il reposait son regard sur le couple improbable, le corps qu'il tenait contre lui se raidit.

-Grimm, demanda-t-il inquiet.

Il se retourna et son cœur rata un battement quand il vit un Arrancar juste à côté d'Orihime, la tenant par l'épaule alors qu'elle semblait terrifiée. Il se pencha en avant, vers son oreille, et murmura assez fort pour que tout le monde entende :

-Je suis désolé, je n'aime vraiment pas ce genre de complications mais... je vous l'emprunte.

Et il saisit la jeune Arrancar pour la poser au sol avant partit en sonido au moment où Ichigo, qui avait dégainé son sabre, allait frapper. Le katana s'enfonça dans le sable, faisant voler des volutes compactes de sable.

-Et MERDE !

Son cri porta loin et quelque part dans Las Noches, Aizen sourit.

-Bon retour parmi nous... Orihime.

oOo

Surveiller Las Noches. Retrouver Kurosaki, et le tuer. Tels étaient les ordres d'Aizen-sama.

L'Arrancar laissé seul dans la salle du trône du palais réfléchissait silencieusement les ordres donnés par son supérieur. Pour la première fois il remettait en question ceux-ci bien qu'il n'aurait jamais osé l'avouer, ô grand jamais. Même pas sous le coup de la torture.

Quelque part, ça le gênait de devoir tuer le shinigami Daikō rien que parce que celui-ci faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver la jeune rousse. Il craignait par-dessus tout _son_ regard. Il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois, et pourtant il avait changé son monde en profondeur plus que personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Étrange n'est-ce pas ?

Il fit le tour du trône laissé vacant par son roi et regarda la jeune humaine que Stark avait ramené juste avant qu'il ne parte lui aussi pour Karakura-chō. Il sentait bizarrement que la primera espada ne reviendrait pas, non pas qu'elle allait mourir, mais qu'elle allait radicalement changer, qu'elle avait radicalement changé. Qu'elle avait trouvé ce que lui cherchait désespérément à revoir.

Il ne voulait plus se battre, hélas, il était encore sous les ordres d'Aizen et sa parole faisait force de loi. Les ordres étaient les ordres, il devait s'y plier sans broncher. Ainsi en était-il.

Éclairé par cette révélation qui le revigorait, il avança, toujours plus près d'Inoue, mains dans les poches.

Ses orbes verts glacés plongés dans les yeux bruns de la jeune fille, il demanda :

-… As-tu peur ?

Le son de ses pas résonnait lourd de sens, emplissant l'espace et donnait des sueurs froides à Orihime.

-Tu n'es plus utile à Aizen-sama. Rien ne pourra plus te protéger à présent.

Ses paroles acerbes, tranchantes comme l'acier sur la volonté fragilisée, entamèrent son masque de force apparente.

-Tu vas mourir. Ici-même. Sans que personne ne t'aide… Tu vas rencontrer la mort seule.

Un air triste peint sur ses lèvres ne suffit pourtant pas à l'arrêter. Faire subir ces tortures à quelqu'un d'autre que sois n'allégeait pas les siennes, mais c'était plus fort que lui, aussi continuait-il de parler, débitant ces mots atroces que la rousse n'avait pas besoin d'entendre.

-Ce devrait-être effrayant… il me semble.

Croyant avoir réussi son œuvre quand il n'entendit aucune réponse venant d'elle, il ne put réprimer un air de surprise totale quand elle murmura avec conviction :

-Je n'ai pas peur. Tout le monde est venu à mon secoure…alors désormais mon cœur est avec chacun d'entre eux

Il fallut quelques secondes à Ulquiorra pour reprendre contenance. Ce que lui disait l'humaine le retournait totalement. Alors c'était ça qu'elle ressentait ? Ce mélange d'émotions contradictoires de fatalité et de bonheur mêlé. Ça avait l'air si beau...

-Quelle absurdité, s'entendit-il dire. Tu n'éprouves aucune peur parce que tes compagnons sont venus ? Tu es sincère en disant cela ?

Il la regardait dans les yeux, affrontant leur teinte douce de la sienne, verte glacée.

-Oui. Quand j'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient venus mon secoure, au début... j'ai ressenti un peu de joie... et beaucoup de douleur. Alors que j'étais venue ici pour les protéger, je me suis demandé pourquoi ils avaient fait ça... pourquoi ils n'avaient pas compris mon message. Mais... en sentant Kuchiki-san vaincue... en voyant Kurosaki-kun se battre... je me suis dit que ces questions n'étaient pas importantes. Je voulais juste que Kurosaki-kun ne soit pas blessé... juste... qu'ils restent tous sains et saufs. À cette pensée j'ai réalisé... oui... qu'ils devaient certainement ressentir la même chose. Si l'un d'eux avait disparu comme moi... j'aurais sûrement fait la même chose qu'eux.

Elle porta un regard tendre à Ulquiorra, un imperceptible sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Oui... ressentir exactement la même chose que d'autres personnes est peut-être impossible... mais... on peut compter les uns pour les autres... et être très proches dans nos cœurs. C'est sûrement ça avoir le cœur qui ne fait qu'un.

-Le cœur, tu dis ? Demanda le quarta de sa voix polaire.

Son regard se durcit et l'étonnement qu'on y lisait disparut.

-Vous les humains, n'avez que ça à la bouche... comme s'il se trouvait entre vos mains.

Il s'approcha, levant en même temps le bras droit en direction de la jeune fille.

-Mon œil reflète tout... il n'est rien qui lui échappe. Ce qu'il ne montre pas n'existe pas... j'en suis venu à me battre sur cette conclusion.

Il baissa la voix, la rendant grave et vibrante, avec cette menace sourde qui suintait de chaque mot.

-Qu'est-ce que le cœur ? Demanda-t-il en posant le bout de ses doigts contre le sternum d'Orihime. Pourrais-je le voir si je t'ouvrais la poitrine ? Pourrais-je le voir si je te brisais le crâne ?

Il n'eut pas cependant le temps d'avoir sa réponse qu'un immense fracas se faisait ressentir juste derrière lui tandis que le sol s'ouvrait pour laisser sortir le shinigami remplaçant.

Son long manteau noir lui battait les chevilles, et ses cheveux en bataille allaient et venaient au rythme des courants d'air qu'il avait provoqué en détruisant la moitié du sol de la chambre d'Aizen. Sa silhouette se découpait, sombre et menaçante sur le nuage de poussière qui lentement retombait derrière lui, disparaissant dans le trou béant qu'il avait créé.

Les deux combattants se jaugèrent du regard, cherchant impitoyablement à faire céder l'autre, mais alors que les minutes s'égrainaient, aucun des deux n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur son adversaire.

-Kurosaki... -kun... ?

Ichigo lui lança l'un de ses regards doux, de ceux qui faisaient faire un bond à son cœur et empourpraient ses joues. Mais elle n'eût pas le loisir de s'attarder sur ses beaux yeux, elle était au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille, elle n'avait pas le droit de le gêner, pas le droit à l'erreur.

-Éloigne-toi d'Inoue, lança froidement le roux au quarta.

-C'est mon intention. Mon rôle est de défendre Las Noches en attendant le retour d'Aizen-sama... on ne m'a pas donné l'ordre de tuer cette femme. Je la laisserai vivre tant qu'il lui sera prêté vie. Mais toi c'est différent. Te tuer... équivaut à défendre Las Noches. Je vais t'éliminer... de mon épée.

Il avait dit ça en sortant doucement Murciellago de son fourreau sous le regard étonné, voir même incrédule du shinigami.

-C'est inattendu... je pensais pas que tu dégainerais ton sabre dès le début... et je suis venu en me disant qu'il faudrait commencer par te le faire sortir.

Il fit une courte pause un peu dramatique, avant de poursuivre.

-Je peux en conclure que tu m'as reconnu comme un adversaire digne de toi ?

-Je t'ai au moins reconnu en tant que sujet qu'il me faut détruire.

-Ça me suffit.

Et dans un grand fracas, le bruit du métal sur le métal commença à retentir dans l'immense salle péristyle, glacé et déchirant comme une plainte.

Ailleurs, ils ne le savaient pas, mais deux autres Espadas avaient retournées leur veste pour rejoindre les shinigami. Et la liste ne faisait que commencer. Mais à l'heure actuelle, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de penser à autre chose qu'à leur combat, sans quoi, c'était indéniable, ils mourraient.

Ichigo tentait tant bien que mal de parer les coups bien trop rapides d'Ulquiorra qui apparaissait et disparaissait derrière lui à la vitesse de l'éclaire. Son shunpo avait beau être rapide, il l'était bien moins que le sonido de l'Arrancar.

Le bruit des armes s'entrechoquant pouvait seul prouver que les deux antagonistes combattaient violemment.

Ichigo, bien que d'apparence calme, commençait à paniquer. Il n'arrivait pas à suivre le quarta, depuis le début de l'échange, il le dominait. Il haletait et reculait sans cesse sous les assauts d'une brutalité qui dénotait fortement avec l'apparence plus que calme de l'Arrancar.

Cependant qu'il pensait, il baissa sa garde et Ulquiorra s'engouffra dans la brèche, enfonçant la pointe de son épée en plein dans son épaule avant de lui tirer un cero à bout portant.

Il reçut de plein fouet la vague d'énergie et se protégea comme il put, n'étant cependant pas assez rapide pour l'éviter. Alors qu'il apparaissait à travers l'écran de poussière, il entendit très distinctement le Cuarta :

-Ho... tu as pu supporter mon cero sans sortir ton fameux masque... tu as gagné en force. Est-ce parce que tu as vaincu Grimmjow... ou bien... pour cette femme... ou encore pour tes soi-disant compagnons qui continuent de se battre aux pieds de la tour ?

Ichigo haletait, à ce rythme-là il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il devait se ressaisir. Mort, il ne pourrait pas sauver Inoue. Il devait au moins rester en vie pour la tirer de là. C'était pour ça qu'ils étaient tous partis.

-Cette fille est désormais des nôtres, déclara Ulquiorra avec froideur et délectation. Même si tu la libérais, tu n'y changerais rien. Ce sauvetage n'a aucun sens.

-C'est pas pas à toi de décider de ça ! Asséna alors Ichigo avec aplomb.

-En effet, cette décision revient à Aizen-sama.

Aizen ! À croire que tout revenait à lui avec le Cuarta. Cette sorte de dévotion latente était vraiment énervant à regarder. Ne voyait-il pas que le traître le traitait comme un chien... ? Qu'une fois qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de lui il se contenterait de le tuer ? Comme tous les autres... Il était donc stupide à ce point !

De rage, le shinigami attaqua l'Espada, jouant de la pointe de son katana dans l'air qu'il fendait dans un sifflement aigu, manquant à chaque fois de trop peu son adversaire surpris par sa rapidité. Le brusque changement de cadence semblait l'avoir surpris, assez pour l'inquiéter mais pas outre mesure. Il commença à répondre, évitant, parant avant de porter son sabre vers le rouquin qui semblait étrangement concentré. Soudain, sans prévenir, il attrapa son bras et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Zangetsu s'éleva sous les yeux incrédules de l'Arrancar avant de s'abattre lentement, comme au ralenti, sur son torse. Stupeur. Doute. Incompréhension. Que s'était-il passé ? Tout était allé si rapidement.

Sous le coup il recula, son vêtement en lambeau ouvert sur son torse et le trou béant qui ornait la base de son cou. Une toute fine estafilade courait sur ses pectoraux, là où Ichigo l'avait touché, mais rien de plus. Son hierro l'avait protégé, et il en était content.

Ichigo cependant, ne pensait pas pouvoir s'enorgueillir de cette maigre victoire. Il repartit à l'assaut de l'Espada, frappant encore et encore, alors que celui-ci peinait à le suivre des yeux. Il atteint la limite de sa perception quand le rouquin revêtit enfin son marque de Hollow alors que le Quincy arrivait pour protéger la prisonnière. Ses mouvement déjà rapides s'accélérèrent encore plus et devinrent flou. Des marques faisaient peu à peu leur apparition sur son corps, rougissant sa peau blanche comme l'albâtre de coupures nettes et de plus en plus profondes. Peu importait son hierro et sa vitesse, il ne pouvait empêcher ces blessures qui malgré tout ne lui faisaient aucun effet. Agacé, il rassembla sa concentration et se saisit du Zanpakuto qui une fois de plus allait s'abattre sur lui, serrant la lame dans sa paume.

Il lança un regard glacé à Ichigo qui s'arrêta net. Son masque vola en éclats. Puis, sans décrocher un seul mot, il se propulsa en avant, entraînant le shinigami avec lui, l'écrasant contre le mur qui se brisa sous le choc. Il s'arrêta dans les airs, regardant droit dans les yeux le rouquin qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Lentement, il leva le doigt dans sa direction, aillant lâché le katana noir du Vizard qui s'était éloigné, et concentra du reishi à son extrémité.

Le cero partit droit sur le jeune homme et l'engloba tout entier dans sa vague verdâtre, mais celle-ci se dissipa presque aussitôt, laissant réapparaître le shinigami Daikō pourvu de son masque, tenant son Zanpakuto devant lui dans une attitude calme et posée.

L'espace d'un instant, Ulquiorra se demanda jusqu'où irait la résistance de ce garçon si jeune et pourtant déjà si puissant. Mais à peine cette pensée eut elle effleuré sa conscience qu'il la chassa d'un regard courroucé avant de disparaître dans un sonido. Il s'élança dans le ciel, vers la voûte du palais de Las Noches, qu'il creva comme un voile avant de se poster sur l'une des tours extérieures, attendant son adversaire qui arrivait à grands renforts de reiatsu tandis que d'énormes débris et gravas retombaient alentour.

Dehors le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, éclairé seulement par la lune claire et lumineuse du Hueco Mundo. Ses rayons venaient taper sur la coupole blanche qui se dressait au milieu de l'immensité désertique, désolée et morte, s'étendant à perte de vue. Ce monde, Ulquiorra en était venu à l'abhorrer. Il le détestait car il le mettait face à la profondeur abyssale de son désespoir. Il était froid, morbide, vide, à l'instar de toute chose en ce monde. Univers morne dont l'horizon éternellement plombé abritait une nuit infinie d'horreur infinie, à la fois sombre et clair, contraste entre noirceur et lumière... tout comme lui...

Le reiatsu de Kurosaki, il le sentait, il était juste derrière lui. Il aurait dû dégainer son Zanpakuto et affronter son ennemi, droit dans les yeux comme le fière Arrancar qu'il était. Mais il était las, tellement las. C'est comme si tout d'un coup son corps refusait de combattre le roux, que tous ses muscles parlaient pour sa volonté... volonté qui ne désirait plu se battre... qui désirait la paix, ce calme qu'il avait désiré trouver en cherchant un seigneur à qui obéir. Un seigneur puissant pour l'éloigner du danger et de l'agitation ambiante, des conflits incessants de pouvoir et de survie, quelqu'un qui le protège... mais depuis ce fameux jour, ce jour où il l'avait rencontré, _lui_, tout avait changé !

C'est comme si tout ce qu'il avait construit ces dernières années avait été balayé d'un coup, comme si ces yeux qu'il avait rencontré avaient ébranlé les fondations de sa pensée. Sa paix n'était plus là où il l'avait toujours cru. Elle ne reposait plus sur la guerre comme moyen de l'obtenir, mais sur la paix elle-même pour calmer le jeu de tous. Et Aizen qui jusqu'ici avait guidé ses actes, lui semblait désormais un obstacle gênant à abattre.

Une alliance serrait-elle possible entre Arrancars et shinigamis ?

-Finissons-en une bonne fois pour toute Ulquiorra ! Déclara alors Ichigo

Ulquiorra ferma les yeux et se retourna, s'arrachant au spectacle désolant du désert pour regarder le rouquin.

-Tu as raison.

Il dégaina son Zanpakuto et fixa le shinigami, ses yeux cherchant les siens, tentant désespérément de s'accrocher à quelque chose qui lui rendrait l'espoir.

Il partit en sonido devant lui, droit sur Kurosaki qui leva Zangetsu par pur réflexe. Bien mal lui en pris car devant lui le Cuarta réapparut, s'empalant sur le long katana noir, juste à l'endroit du cœur.

L'incompréhension se peignit sur les traits du jeune humain. Comment ? Pourquoi quelque chose comme ça arrivait ? Ses lèvres fines tremblaient alors que son regard glissait vers la blessure qu'involontairement il avait causée. Un sang foncé se répandait lentement sur le torse blanc comme la mort d'Ulquiorra, ou peut-être était-ce justement parce que sa peau était trop blanche que son sang paraissait si sombre... couleur hypnotique et d'un intérêt malsain, Ichigo le savait. Ses yeux remontèrent vers ceux de l'Espada, cherchant dans leur vert profond une réponse plausible à cet acte fou. Et pour la première fois, les traits crispés d'Ulquiorra se détendirent, laissant entrevoir une moue indulgente entièrement destinée au roux.

Et cependant que sa pensée courait, il ne disait rien, car il n'était nul besoin de rompre le silence lourd qui planait sur eux. Son esprit était loin, il caressait le souvenir d'une certaine personne, et si maintenant, il avait dû le décrire en un seul mot, ç'aurait été espoir. Il avait été son espoir, celui qui avait guidé ses pas ces derniers temps, la lumière au bout de sa route, et maintenant que tout allait s'éteindre, que le chemin allait disparaître, il voulait se tourner vers lui une dernière fois. Il avait été son obsession la plus profonde, sa passion la plus violente, mais aussi la plus tendre. Jusqu'à il y a peu, il avait oublié la douce chaleur que produisait des battements de cœur précipités, ceux qui vous font rougir les joues et bloquent les mots dans votre gorge.

Cette réflexion le fit sourire, et il se revit encore, hallucinant sa présence un jour où il était seul dans sa chambre. Li se revit lever le bras en l'appelant doucement, presque suppliant. Il se revit avancer, ne rêvant que d'une chose c'était qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et lui dise qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il l'avait lui. Et alors qu'il allait saisir sa main tendue, il revit cette étrange apparition partir en fumée, pour ne plus laisser que cette impression de vide au creux de sa poitrine, comme si on lui avait poignardé le cœur avec toute la violence possible. Ne restait qu'un souvenir, une image, un rêve... un espoir... celui du bonheur...

Il soupira et une extrême mélancolie envahit alors son regard. Si au moins il avait eu assez de courage, il aurait enfin pu rencontrer cette main qui appelait la sienne, mais il était las... extrêmement las. La volonté le quittait. À vrai dire, il ne voulait plus se battre, frapper dans le vide pour tenter de garder la tête hors de l'eau et survivre comme il pouvait. Ça le fatiguait, sa vie le fatiguait. Et maintenant qu'il allait la quitter, il se demandait pourquoi il faisait ça.

Son champ de vision commençait à s'obscurcir de taches noires et son esprit, il le sentait, partait lentement mais sûrement vers l'inconscience. Était-ce ça de mourir ?

Et puis soudain, son corps s'affaissa contre celui du roux qui le retint tant bien que mal à la dernière minute. Il retira son sabre de la poitrine du Cuarta avec une extrême délicatesse et l'allongea à même le sol, cherchant tout autour quelque chose qui aurait pu aider l'Arrancar. Il vit plus loin Inoue, en compagnie d'Ishida et de Grimmjow, qui le regardaient sans savoir quoi faire.

-Inoue ! Cria le roux. Je t'en prie fais quelque chose.

Mais la jeune fille semblait trop choquée par l'image qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Ses poings serrés contre sa poitrine, une expression de pur horreur dans le regard, elle regardait le corps de son geôlier gisant à quelques pas seulement. Elle voulait pouvoir bouger et le rejoindre, s'agenouiller à côté de lui et lui dire qu'elle allait le sauver, que rien n'était perdu, qu'il devait vivre. Mais ses pieds refusaient d'avancer. Comme coulés dans le plomb ils la retenaient au même endroit sans aucun échappatoire. Puis comme dans un rêve, elle vit du coin de l'œil Grimmjow se précipiter vers les deux combattants en criant quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas à travers le brouillard qui engourdissait son esprit.

-ULQUIORRA !

Le bleuté s'agenouilla à côté de son ennemi et saisit son épaule pour le secouer énergiquement.

-Ulquiorra tu peux pas me faire ça ! Avec qui je vais me battre maintenant ? TU PEUX PAS ME FAIRE ÇA ! T'ENTENDS ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT !

-Grimmjow ! Grimmjow, s'il te plaît...

-Fais quelque chose Ichigo ! Je t'en prie, fias quelque chose ! Si tu m'aimes sauves le !

-Je peux rien faire Grimmjow... j'aimerais tellement mais je ne peux pas.

L'Arrancar se retourna de tous les côtés comme un beau diable cherchant une idée, mais il n'y avait rien, rien sinon Orihime qui n'arrivait pas à bouger.

-Je t'en pris ! Fais quelque chose ! Puis sa voix s'éteignit pour ne devenir plus qu'un murmure et il rajouta, je t'en pris...

La jeune femme sembla émerger de sa torpeur quand Ishida la poussa gentiment en avant et elle se précipita vers les trois hommes sous le regard mi tendre, mi jaloux du Quincy. Ses doigts se portèrent à ses barrettes, et comme elle l'avait déjà tant de fois fait, elle déploya son bouclier des deux cieux.

Ses mains posées sur la barrière, elle transmettait force et vie au Cuarta dont les blessures, lentement, guérissaient.

Cependant, rien n'indiquait qu'il reprenait connaissance. Ses paupières désespérément closes ne bougeaient pas d'un millimètre et cela inquiétait toutes les personnes présentes.

Ichigo, dont les points étaient crispés sur son hakama ne voulait pas croire qu'il venait de tuer un adversaire… non ! Il ne l'avait pas tué, il l'avait proprement assassiné. Il se sentait coupable, à tort me direz-vous, car il n'avait rien fait qui mérite ce blâme. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir parce qu'au final c'était son épée qui venait de lui donner la mort. C'était sa main qui avait brandit cette épée avec fierté. Et au final c'était comme s'il l'avait tué sciemment.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et vint s'écraser sur le dos de sa main alors qu'il resserrait encore un peu plus sa prise sur le fin tissu noir, faisant blanchir ses jointures déjà malmenées.

Il sursauta alors quand une main se posa sur son épaule et la serra doucement, comme pour le réconforter et le soutenir. Il releva les yeux vers cette personne et fut surpris de trouver Ishida, une lueur réconfortante au fond du regard qui lui était adressé à lui et lui seul. Le Quincy se baissa et attrapa ses mains qu'il arriva à décrisper avant de l'aider à se relever.

-On ne peut plus rien pour lui Ichigo-kun…

Le roux ne tiqua même pas en entendant le « Ichigo » sortir d'entre les lèvres du fière Quincy, mais la douleur emplit une fois de plus son regard.

-C'est ma faute, chuchota-t-il, la voix éteinte et bloquée au fond de sa gorge. C'est moi qui l'ai tué… c'est…

-Nan mais nom de Dieu Ichigo ! Ressaisis-toi ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Il avait décidé de mourir et tu n'aurais pas pu l'en empêcher !

De colère, Uryū saisit son ami par le col et l'approcha de lui, allant murmurer au creux de son oreille :

-De plus, Grimmjow-san semblait beaucoup tenir à lui, d'une certaine façon. Au lieu de te blâmer pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable, tu devrais aller l'aider et le soutenir. C'est la seule chose dont il ait besoin à l'heure qu'il est.

Le shinigami lança un regard fugace à l'Arrancar qui, agenouillé à côté du Cuarta, pleurait sans aucune gêne sa douleur. La honte envahit Ichigo qui se rendit compte de l'égoïsme de ses pensées. Il avait été obnubilé par sa culpabilité et en avait oublié son désormais compagnon.

-Tu as raison, mais Inoue aussi a l'air bouleversée.

-Oui... j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est attaché à Ulquiorra pendant sa captivité. J'aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas... elle en souffre maintenant...

Ichigo se détourna de son ami et marcha droit sur Grimmjow, les épaules voûtées et le dos courbé. Il se plaça juste derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les pressant doucement et transmettant un peu de chaleur et de réconfort à celui qui partagerais désormais sa vie.

-Je suis désolé Grimmjow...

-C'pas ta faute, il le voulait...

Il se releva et prit le rouquin dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui de façon possessive presque excessive, enlaçant ses côtes à lui en faire mal. Lui, accepta ceci car au fond il savait pourquoi le bleuté faisait tout ceci.

-Je suis désolé...

L'Arrancar enfouit son nez dans le cou à la peau pâle et se laissa aller à son chagrin, ne se souciant pas de savoir si Ichigo pouvait sentir ou non ses larmes, son cœur était douloureux, son cœur saignait, son cœur lui faisait souffrir le martyr... pourquoi le destin lui avait-il enlevé son plus cher ami. Pourquoi le lui avait-il enlevé alors même qu'il n'avait pu lui témoigner de toute son amitié et de son affection... et même si cette amitié était étrange, c'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait...

-Allez viens... partons.

Il prit Grimmjow par la main et la serra, avant de partir et l'emmener avec lui, redescendant sous la coupole de Las Noches. Le poids de son chagrin pesait sur ses épaules et l'emprisonnait dans ses filets, l'étouffant plus à mesure qu'il essayait de s'en défaire.

Mais cette main dans la sienne était ce qui le rattachait encore à la réalité. Ce chagrin il pouvait le supporter tant qu'ils serraient à deux pour l'affronter.

-Kurosaki-san !

Le shinigami remplaçant tourna la tête en direction de celui qui l'appelait et fut surpris de découvrir Unohana, la capitaine de la quatrième division. Elle courait et cela surprit grandement le rouquin. Elle était toujours restée calme, et la voir ainsi, essoufflée et paniquée avait de quoi inquiéter.

-Unohana-san ?

-Kurosaki-san ! Il faut que... tu partes... tout de suite pour... Karakura ! Aizen... y est... et...

Mais le jeune femme se tût quand Grimmjow se tendit soudainement, écrasant toutes les personnes présentes sous une lourde vague de reiatsu. Il commença à tonner d'une voix sourde et inquiétante :

-Ichigo, vas-y ! Vas-y et tue-le ! Tue-moi ce salopard !

-Mais je vais pas te laisser...

-Tue-moi ce salaud ! C'est sa faute si Ulquiorra est mort !

L'humain sentit qu'il était inutile de discuter, et comme lui n'était pas en état pour combattre, il préféra le laisser là pour le moment.

-Grimm, je te laisse avec Inoue et Ishida. Trouvez des shinigamis qui vous ramèneront à la Soul Society.

-Mais...

-Je t'en pris discute pas, je veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, pas encore.

La capitaine de la quatrième prit alors la parole, cherchant par tous les moyens à gagner du temps pour que le shinigami daiko arrive au plus vie à Karakura-chō, et ainsi puisse empêcher le pire d'arriver.

-Je peux appeler Isane, elle vous accompagnera et veillera sur vous. Kurosaki-san, le temps presse, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre plus d'officiers que nous en avons déjà perdus !

-Grimmjow... supplia le roux.

Le bleuté roula des yeux et finit par accepter d'un léger grognement, détournant le visage rouge de honte de se faire traiter comme un gamin.

-Merci, murmura alors le jeune homme en lui plantant un court baiser sur les lèvres.

-Tache de revenir vivant...

-Ne t'en fais pas.

Il se séparèrent et Unohana emmena Ichigo au pas de course vers une grande tour à demi détruite au pied de laquelle Mayuri et Nemu avaient disposés tout un attirail étrange de machines et de câbles. Entre deux piliers s'ouvrit un Garganta, au moment exacte où Retsu salua le capitaine de la douzième en lançant un retentissant :

-Très bon timing Kurotsushi-taichō.

-C'est normal, après tout.

La capitaine ne releva pas et s'engouffra dans le passage sombre, Ichigo à sa suite. Tous deux furent avalés par les ténèbres, mais celles-ci n'étaient rien en comparaison de ce qui les attendait de l'autre côté. Le calvaire n'était pas terminé... loin de là.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'ai ENFIN fini ce p*t**n de chapitre de mes deux !, j'en suis pas fière, un chapitre en trois mois c'est largement décevant je trouve... bref.<strong>

**Je tiens à préciser que je ne l'ai pas encore relu et que donc si vus avez trouvé des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, votre aide est bienvenue, d'autant plus qu'en ce moment j'atteins des sommets dans les strates de la fatigue... c'est galère !**

**Omake**** :**

**Grimmjow**** : Mais pourquoi Ulqui est mort ? *chiale***

**Lovely**** : *en aparté à Gin* Je lui dis ou pas ?**

**Gin**** : Qu'il est pas mort ?**

**Lovely**** : Ouep.**

**Gin**** : *réfléchit*... hum... nan, laisse le mariner pendant quelques chapitres, disons... beaucoup ! X)**

**Lovely**** : Sadique va !**

**Gin**** : Je suis loin d'être le pire entre nous deux.**

**Sur ce, je ne vous donne toujours pas de dates, l'inspiration se tarissant pendant les vacances, je pense pas publier avant la rentrée et encore, je prévois large là...**

**Ja na, et pour ceux qui sont comme moi, bonnes vacances ^^**


	13. Stand Up Be Strong

**Pour ceux qui lisent depuis le début vous êtes prévenus, le rating n'est pas là pour faire beau X)**

**Titre : Réparer les blessures du passé**

**Manga : Bleach**

**Rating** **: M**

**Genre** **: Yaoi**

**Pairing principal** **: Tōshiro x Shinji et Co.**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-sama est l'unique possesseur de Bleach et je lui laisse, aux vues des événements récents je veux même pas avoir à penser que je pourrais un jour écrire un truc dans lequel les meilleurs personnages crèvent !**

**Blabla** **: Bon ben voilà, je vais achever ici et maintenant ce chapitre de la meilleur fic à chapitre que j'ai écrit, à 6:57 du matin, parce que j'ai une putain d'insomnie de merde, mal à la gorge et aux sinus, tout ça parce qu'un connard a décidé de me rendre malade ****la semaine de mon anniversaire (ENCUL****É****! Quoique dans son cas je sais pas si ça tient de l'insulte ou de la vérité... ) ****! Il doit mourir !**

**Bon sinon je m'excuse de la courtitude extrême de ce chapitre que j'ai galéré sa mère à écrire, hé oui les étude me tapent sur le système (en même temps quand on en vient à bosser H 24 on peut pas s'en sortir indemne, j'vous jure) mais je pense pas qu'il y ait des fautes, du moins j'en ai pas vu personnellement (mettez moi un petit mot à la fin des review si vous voyez un truc qui fait mal aux yeux tellement c'est mal écrit ^^)**

**Dernier point essentiel avant de commencer la lecture, ce chapitre porte le nom de l'un des OST de Bleach, et je vous consil d'écouter ça sur le rythme tout simplement épique de cette mélodie, Stand Up Be Strong, que j'adore tout particulièrement ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XIII<strong>

**Stand Up Be Strong**

Courir ! Toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite ! Courir ! Courir parce qu'on a peur. Peur d'arriver trop tard. Il faut filer, plus vite que le vent, plus vite que l'esprit. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Vraiment.  
>Après quelques péripéties, notamment les mises en gardes d'Unohana-taichō à propos de Kyoka Suigetsu, ou encore une petite remise en forme offerte pas la capitaine, Ichigo déboucha dans le ciel de Karakura-chō, devant une ville démolie à certains endroits, les immeubles défoncés et la poussière alourdissant l'air, rendant l'atmosphère compacte et irrespirable.<p>

-Kurosaki-san, je te laisse ici, je dois aller soigner les blessés, déclara la capitaine de la quatrième.

Elle se rapprocha du jeune humain et posa une main rassurante sur son avant bras.

-Ne perds pas espoir... Ichigo-kun.

Elle pressa légèrement sa main contre sa peau et lui lança un regard rassurant, animé de tendresse.

-Ne perds jamais espoir...

Puis elle s'en alla dans un shunpo, laissant là le jeune shinigami remplaçant, seul face au spectacle désolant qui se déroulait dans le ciel, sous ses yeux ébahis.  
>Le Karakura qu'il connaissait était ravagé, détruit. Devant lui, les capitaines du Goteï 13 et les Vizards, ou du moins ceux qui restaient et n'étaient par encore blessés, se battaient contre Aizen. Seul, il faisait face à la plus grande force jamais déployée de toute l'histoire de la Soul Society et menait cette coalition par le bout du nez, se jouant d'eux ouvertement et déjouant leurs attaques le plus facilement du monde. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Ichigo doutait. Il doutait de lui, il doutait de tout. Était-il vraiment celui qui pourrait vaincre ce monstre ? La peur lui tordait les entrailles et lui donnait la nausée. Il ne s'en sentait plus capable tout d'un coup. Affronter des Arrancars et sublimer des Hollows, c'était facile. Battre ce monstre de puissance et de perfidie, c'était autre chose.<br>Et là, sous ses yeux, se jouait la plus grande preuve de courage qui lui eut jamais été donnée d'admirer. Mais lui ne se sentait pas le courage qui les habitait. Plus loin, il vit Hitsugaya se précipiter au devant de son ennemi juré, suivi de Kumamura et de Shinji qui ne pouvaient plus ignorer les piques acerbes d'Aizen. Fente, estoc, feinte, esquive, les coups pleuvaient sur le brun qui s'en tirait toujours intacte. Et le plus emporté de tous était Tōshiro qui allait le piquer sans relâche, malgré la fatigue et le soleil.

-Teme !

Les shinigami continuèrent d'attaquer le parjure avant de remarquer la présence d'Ichigo. En le voyant, chacun revint vers lui, se rapprochant du jeune homme dont la pression spirituelle traduisait son angoisse.

-Comment tu vas Ichi ? Demanda Shinji pour tout le monde.  
>-... Mal... je sais pas... je sais pas si je pourrais le faire.<p>

La nouvelle, bien que sincère, fit l'effet d'un coup de vent glacé pour tout le monde. Les souffles s'arrêtèrent une fraction de seconde pour reprendre, plus calmes quelques instants plus tard.

-Ichigo, trancha alors Tōshiro, on peut encore tenir un peu, il reste qui ? Soi Fon est revenue, y a Shinji, Komamura-taichō... qui d'autre ? Ichimaru, Hisagi... il tendit le cou à la recherche des survivants de ce carnage, Omaeda et Kyoraku-taichō ... Ukitake-taichō.  
>-Il reste Lisa, Rose, Love, Mashiro et Hiyori de notre côté. Et Hachi est en bas avec Unohana.<br>-Bien. Alors Ichigo, on peut encore tenir un peu, c'est une question de minutes, si on est prudents on pourra tenir plus. Notre mission, c'est de nous battre et te protéger. Coûte que coûte.

Les mots firent un drôle d'écho aux oreilles du rouquin. Quelque chose semblait s'éveiller au fond de lui. Ce désir et cette rage, celle de vaincre, de se battre, de se battre contre cette ordure, de se battre pour tous les protéger. Parce qu'ils lui faisaient confiance. Ils croyaient en lui. Ils étaient son flambeau, celui qui le guidait dans cette nuit et lui montrait la voie. Cette force et cette détermination semblait imprégner peu à peu ses doigts, l'envahissant et le réveillant, il sortait enfin la tête de l'eau. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre Hitsugaya lancer l'ordre du départ avant de totalement revenir parmi ses camarades. Il ne restait plus que Soi Fon et lui à présent, et alors que la jeune femme s'avançait pour partir, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et déclara :

-Je sais que tu n'es pas forcément prêts à vivre une horreur pareil, mais aujourd'hui nous avons besoin de toi Ichigo. Ne fais pas marche arrière et garde bien à l'esprit que pour gagner, il te faudra être rapide. Nous  
>pouvons t'offrir une ouverture, mais elle sera courte et difficile, alors fais au mieux et...<p>

Elle se retourna, les yeux baissés, semblant chercher un moyen de dire correctement les choses.

-Merci... et bonne chance à toi...

Puis elle partit dans un shunpo vers la zone de combat.  
>Ichigo la suivit des yeux et sourit, la capitaine de la seconde division était décidément quelqu'un de très complexe et difficile à suivre.<br>Il nota cependant qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée et semblait plus lente que d'habitude, lui était-il arrivé quelque chose durant son dernier combat ?  
>Avec un doute tapi au creux de l'estomac, il inspecta alors chacun des combattants présent et sentit son sang se glacer au fur et à mesure qu'il passait de l'un à l'autre.<br>Si Tōshiro et Ukitake semblaient encore en bon état, ça n'était pas le cas de Shinji, dont le dos de la chemise était teinté de rouge, où de Kensei dont l'arcade sourcilière saignait abondamment, tout comme Hisagi qui en prime avait le corps perclus de contusions, et Kyoraku dont les griffures et les brûlures n'étaient pas belles à voir.

C'est du suicide, pensa alors Ichigo, du suicide pur et simple.

Il voulait les aider, leur apporter son soutient, mais ses pieds refusaient de bouger... Il se sentait soudain incapable malgré la détermination à faire quoi que ce soit pour venir en aide à ceux qu'il aimait. Des larmes de rage menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues mais il les retint de justesse.  
>Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était regarder et prier.<br>Plus bas, les shinigami et les Vizards hésitaient à attaquer. Par où commencer quand on savait que son ennemi était quasiment invulnérable ?  
>Finalement ce fut Shinji qui se lança le premier, Sakanade brandit devant lui avec force.<p>

-Crève enfoiré ! Lui cria-t-il.

Au moment où son zanpakuto allait le toucher, le traître disparut dans un shunpo, se rematérialisant quelques mètres plus loin, suffisamment pour que le Vizard ne puisse le toucher. Un sourire atrocement moqueur et suffisant flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lançait à ses attaquants :

-Et c'est tout ce dont le puissant Goteï 13 est capable. J'attendais mieux.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et Hiyori bondit sur leur adversaire à tous, une main posée sur son visage pour invoquer son masque de Hollow, le sabre pointé dans sa direction au bout de son bras tendu vers l'arrière comme un serpent.

-Tu payera pour tous le mal que tu as fais !

Son masque s'abaissa sur ses yeux alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'Aizen et son bras parti cueillir la peau du traître de la pointe de son katana. Mais alors qu'elle allait lui porter un coup, le brun disparu une nouvelle fois et réapparu dans son dos, levant son propre zanpakuto qu'il lui passa en travers du corps. Stupeur er incompréhension se gravèrent sur le visage blême de la petite blonde alors que son masque s'effritait lentement. Autour d'elle, le monde s'était tut, il n'y avait que le bruit des blocs de bétons s'écoulant lourdement sur le sol pour briser le silence. Shinji la regardait avec toute l'horreur du monde peinte dans les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes et les doigts crispés sur la tsuka de son katana.  
>Puis elle se sentit partir. Ce n'était pas comme quand on mourrait, elle se sentait juste partir vers le sol, happée par la gravité. Elle allait s'y écraser, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à s'en inquiéter. Elle regardait juste les toits des immeubles se rapprocher d'elle, lentement, comme si le temps avait décidé de s'écouler lentement pour qu'elle prenne conscience de ce qui l'attendait en bas.<p>

-HIYORI !

Shinji se précipita vers la jeune fille qui chutait librement dans le ciel.

Non, priait-il, pas elle, pas elle, pas Hiyori ! Non pas elle !

Il forçat l'allure espérant arriver à temps pour la rattraper, mais il devait jouer de malchance car plus il se rapprochait d'elle plus il sentait qu'il la perdait.

-Hiyori !

Au moment où elle allait heurter l'asphalte et le béton, il parvint à l'atteindre et la serra contre lui alors qu'il les projetait plus loin dans un roulé boulé spectaculaire, limitant les dégâts et protégeant sa meilleure amie.  
>Ils s'arrêtèrent plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin dans un fin nuage de poussière et de graviers, la jeune fille toujours serrée dans les bras de son leader qui essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits.<p>

-Hiyori... Hiyori tu vas bien ?... Hiyori réponds moi par pitié !

Il retenait difficilement les sanglots qu'il tentait d'étouffer tant bien que mal, mais même à cette distance, Tōshiro pouvait lire la détresse dans ses yeux. Une colère indescriptible le prit et s'il l'avait pu, il aurait tué son pire ennemi de sang froid et sans aucun remords. Cependant pour l'instant, le plus important était d'apporter de l'aide à la Vizard. Il disparu un instant pour se retrouver celui d'après aux côtés de son amant, une main sur son bras dans une tentative d'apaisement.

-Hirako... Shinji... Mon amour... Unohana-taichō est en chemin avec Hachigen-san, ils vont la soigner, ils vont la guérir...  
>-Tōshiro... Ne me laisse pas toi aussi.<p>

Le jeune homme sentait qu'il devait le réconforter, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire pour alléger sa souffrance. Il avait déjà accepté le fait que la jeune fille compte énormément pour son amant, en tant qu'amie et parfois confidente, mais il en savait encore trop peu sur leur groupe et à ce moment son ignorance s'avérait être un défaut.

-Je ne te laisserais pas...

De loin il voyait déjà Unohana et Hachigen arriver en courant et il prit tendrement la main du blond pour le ramener dans le ciel. Sa présence à côté de lui vibrait de haine, une haine entièrement tournée vers Aizen. Une haine noire et profonde, chargée de rage et de dégoût pour le traître qui jadis avait été son lieutenant. Hiyori devait être de loin son amie la plus chère. Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, quoi qu'il ait fait, elle lui était restée fidèle et dévouée, amie et peut être même un peu plus, un peu à l'image d'une sœur avec laquelle il s'engueulait de temps à autre sur des broutilles, mais avec qui il avait créé une complicité unique. Même Tōshiro ne pouvait lui donner ce qu'elle lui avait déjà donné. Et pourtant dieu seul savait combien il aimait son petit ami...

-Aizen, tu vas regretter le jour où tu as ne serais-ce que pensé trahir la Soul Society et tes camarades. Le jour où tu m'as trahis et où tu as détruis nos vies !

Sa voix sourde était froide, menaçante et basse. Elle aurait suffit à elle seule à donner froid dans le dos de n'importe qui, mais pas à Aizen qui continuait de faire face, arrogant et imbu de lui même. Aucune honte et aucun remords dans ses yeux, juste cet éternel air moqueur qu'il adressait à tous ses ennemis. Il ne flanchait pas, ne cillait pas et cette attitude énervante finit de brisser toute la retenue de l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième. Poussant un bref mais puissant cris énervé, il chargea le brun, Sakanade brandi au dessus de son épaule avec force.

-J'vais te tuer espèce te traître !

Son masque apparut avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de l'appeler, et c'est à une vitesse ahurissante qu'il arriva sur son ennemi, avec autour de lui une force colossale. Son bras s'abattit dans le vide, là où le traître se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Il ne l'avait pas vu se mouvoir ni ne savait où il était, mais tous ceux qui regardaient le combat voulurent crier à Shinji de partir, de s'enfuir. Lui ne put que contempler la lueur de désespoir que contenait leurs yeux avant que quelque chose de tranchant et douloureux ne s'abatte dans son dos. Derrière lui, Aizen le regardait avec amusement et sadisme. La pointe de son épée tournée vers le sol, regardant amoureusement le sang qui en tâchait la lame, il eut un fin sourire en coin alors que du coin de l'oeil il regardait son ancien capitaine tomber vers le sol sous les cris de ses anciens collègues.

-Je vous aurais cru plus combatif, Hirako-taichō. Mais peut être que c'est notre rupture d'il y a 110 ans qui vous perturbe.

Les hurlements d'Hitsugaya particulièrement le mettaient en joie. Cette terreur et cette tristesse mêlée d'amour qui suintait d'entre ses lèvres fines et froides le ravissaient au plus haut point. Cela lui donnait une telle impression de pouvoir et de puissance qu'il s'en serait presque pris pour un dieu.

-Shinji ! SHINJI !

Dans un sinistre bruit sourd, le blond s'écrasa quelques mètres plus bas dans les gravas d'un immeuble en ruines, les membres enchevêtrés et l'épée un peu plus loin. Plus personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. La perte de l'ex capitaine de la cinquième était un vrai coup dur en raison de son expérience et de sa force. Mais ce fut vite sur Tōshiro que toute l'attention retomba. La relation que Shinji entretenait depuis peu avec l'actuel capitaine de la dixième n'était un secret pour personne, et dieu seul savait combien les colères de ce dernier pouvaient être dévastatrices, surtout quand un être cher était directement visé. Ils se souvenaient encore de la trahison de Sosuke et de la douleur qu'il avait causé à Hinamori-fukutaichō, aussi bien physique que mentale. L'état du capitaine en avait préoccupé plus d'un. Même Jyushiro qui pouponnait Tōshiro et gatifiait comme un grand-père devant son petit-fils, respirant toujours la joie de vivre en avait perdu le sourire. Aucun ne voulait avoir à revoir le jeune homme comme ça. Jamais ! Mais aujourd'hui le scénario était sur le point de se répéter, et cela inquiétait tout le Goteï 13. Le hurlement de rage que tous redoutaient arriva d'entre les lèvres pâles du jeune capitaine.

-BANKAÏ !

Puis il leva son zanpakuto vers le ciel alors que l'air se glaçait, laissant échapper de fins filets de buée à chaque respiration que tous prenaient, et cria dans le silence qui s'était fait :

-Daiguren Hyôrinmaru !

Les imposantes ailes de glace qui ornaient d'ordinaire son dos quand il appelait la forme finale de son pouvoir apparurent et la température déjà basse chuta encore plus si c'était possible. La plupart des combattants présents avaient déjà vu sa forme libérée, mais ainsi l'effet était terrifiant, et des sueurs froides saisissent Ichigo qui regardait le combat de loin.  
>La puissance relâchée pas Tōshiro était effrayante tellement elle était emplie de haine et de ressenti. C'était comme de se retrouver prisonnier d'un flux bouillant d'émotions qui n'étaient nôtres mais duquel on n'avait pas espoir de s'échapper.<br>Cette haine envahissant l'atmosphère plus sûrement que les flocons de neige qui tombaient du ciel sur la terre et recouvraient tout d'un manteau blanc et immaculé, étouffant la pitié et la compassion.

-Tu vas crever enflure !

Dans un cris déchirant, il tendit le ciel vers la source de tous ses malheurs, Hyôrinmaru pointé en avant comme le prolongement se son bras, droit vers le cœur du traître. Celui-ci lui tournait à moitié le dos, mais c'était comme si les mots du capitaine de la dixième ne parvenaient pas à l'inquiéter malgré leur force et leur poids.  
>Puis soudain, ce sourire disparut, remplacé par la surprise, remplacé par la douleur, remplacé pas l'incompréhension. De sa poitrine dépassait le bout de la lame du tendo, enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans ses chairs, couverte de son propre sang.<br>Comment ? Pourquoi ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites !? Gueula alors Ichigo.

Le regard de Tōshiro vint chercher le sien, avant de retourner sur le corps d'Aizen. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui animait le rouquin à ce moment jusqu'à ce que ses orbes ne rencontrent le petit chignon recouvert d'un bonnet blanc et les cheveux noirs bien tirés de celle qui durant toutes ces années avait été comme sa sœur.

-HINAMORI !  
>-Et bien, Hitsugaya-taichō ? Il semblerait qu'il y ait erreur sur la personne, vous ne croyez pas ? Fit alors dans son dos une voix glacée et détestable.<br>-Hinamori... Hinamori... Hinamori !  
>-J'avoue que sa mort m'est regrettable, elle aura été un très bon pion facile à manipuler, mais me voilà désormais obligé de m'en séparer... Quel gâchis.<p>

Tōshiro, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il restait à cette place, incapable de bouger, incapable même de retirer son sabre de la poitrine de sa sœur de cœur. Tout en lui n'était plus que stupeur et incompréhension. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Aucune de ces réponses ne trouvait de réponse plausible qui le satisfaisait. Il restait là, seulement incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, le moindre mouvement.  
>Et quelque part, ce calme amorphe était plus effrayant encore que la furie qui l'avait habitée quelques secondes plus tôt. Tous regardèrent le jeune homme, lentement, retirer son katana ensanglanté du dos de Mono, puis la prendre dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne tombe et la redescendre vers le sol, avec tendresse, la portant avec égards, comme une jeune mariée. Il ne pleurait pas, du moins pas encore. Il n'était pas encore le temps des larmes et des lamentations, on était en guerre, et la moindre des faiblesses que notre ennemi pouvait voir était une arme que l'on retournait contre soi. Ce temps viendrait bien assez tôt. Mais il ne remonta pas non plus dans le ciel pour combattre Aizen et tout le monde sembla le comprendre. Un guerrier triste est un poids sur le champs de bataille car ses émotions sont un frein qu'il s'impose à lui même et aux autres, le mettant en danger et exposant ses camarades.<br>Chacun le regarda avec compassion et gratitude à la vision de ce renoncement sage et mesuré, avant que comme un seul homme ils ne s'élancent droit sur le parjure, zanpakutos brandis en avant. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser la moindre échappatoire à celui qui provoquait, en l'esprit de leur ami et collègue, une telle détresse, une telle douleur...  
>Une vie entière ne lui suffirait pas à expier tout le mal qu'il avait réussi, lui seul, à causer en tant de vies. La vengeance serait la fin de ce mal qui rongeait le monde depuis bien trop longtemps déjà.<br>Mais même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, on ne pouvait s'élever face à un ennemi plus fort que soi et espérer gagner à coup sûr parce que le nombre le submergeait.  
>Alors que l'on échangeait coups sur coups, chacun plus désespéré et gauche que le précédent, Ichigo eût le déclic qui lui manquait depuis le début du combat. Il voulait les protéger. Il voulait tous les protéger.<br>Il voulait les sauver !  
>Et comme si ce simple constat lui avait fait pousser des ailes, il sentit sa force croître, encore et encore, étouffante et pourtant si vivifiante dans ses veines. Elle courait à travers son sang, le gorgeant d'une puissance qu'il ne se connaissait pas et pourtant elle était là, bel et bien là.<p>

-Aizen ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire !

La force qu'il libéra alors fut comme une vague glacée déferlant sur le groupe des combattants. Même Aizen leva les yeux vers la source de ce reiatsu immense et effrayant, avec au fond des yeux, l'ombre d'une peur furtive et inavouée.  
>Comme un fantôme, Ichigo disparut pour réapparaître plus loin, puis disparut à nouveau pour réapparaître à nouveau. Il s'arrêta devant Sosuke et le fendit d'un coup rapide que ce dernier parvint difficilement à esquiver, puis fit le tour de son opposant alors que tous s'éloignaient pour lui laisser plus d'amplitude dans ses mouvements. Bientôt les deux antagonistes ne furent plus que deux illusions de fumée que l'on ne pouvait distinguer avec certitude tant ces fantômes se mouvaient avec grâce, force, puissance et rapidité. Mais au milieu du maelström de reiatsu que dégageaient les deux shinigamis, le combat était loin du beau ballet du shunpo que tous voyaient au dehors. Les coups rageurs d'Ichigo étaient stoppés sans peine par le traître qui avait finit par se ressaisir, et le spectacle de ces deux montagnes de force avait de quoi effrayer quiconque l'aurait vu.<br>Mais même si Aizen garderait une technique, un sang froid et une force monumentale, Ichigo le surpassait de loin à ce moment précis. Ses coups frappaient les point faibles du brun impitoyablement et plusieurs fois celui-ci dû parer au dernier instant pour ne pas risquer une blessure handicapante. À la place il permettait une petite coupure, une éraflure mais rien de grave.  
>Ce petit jeu aurait encore pu continuer longtemps si jamais il n'avait lâché le malheureux mot de trop.<p>

-Dis moi Ichigo-kun, comment se porte notre cher ami Grimmjow ?

Que savait-il au juste de Grimmjow et lui ? Avait-il un informateur au Hueco Mundo ou savait-il déjà depuis longtemps ? Impossible à dire dans l'état actuel des choses, mais ce que le Vizard savait, c'était que pour protéger Grimmjow, il fallait qu'Aizen disparaisse. Et dans un regain d'énergie, il hurla sous son masque :

-GETSUGA TENSHO !

La lame noire, presque rouge de reiatsu fusa à moins d'un mètre du traitée qui ne put esquiver le jet de puissance et se le prit de plein fouet.  
>La vague l'enveloppa tout entier, l'engloutissant de sa masse sombre, avant de le recracher, tremblant et blessé, mais toujours plus droit que la fierté. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs mais sa main flageolante lui faisait perdre sa crédibilité aux yeux des shinigamis présents. Fou mais pas idiot, il rappela à ses côté l'ancien roi du Hueco Mundo et partit avec lui a travers un Garganta, disparaissant dans la noirceur rassurante du passage dimensionnel.<br>Et cette victoire aurait pu sembler éclatante aux yeux de tous les défenseurs de la Soul Society si elle n'avait été entachée par la perte d'Hinamori, d'Hiyori et de Shinji qui gisaient au sol, entourés de la capitaine de la troisième et de l'ancien nécromancien, qui tentaient tant bien que mal de soigner ce qui pouvait l'être. Hitsugaya se posa au sol et se précipita vers sa collègue de la quatrième, le visage crispé et tordu par appréhension.

-Unohana-taichō !

La capitaine se retourna, et le regard qu'elle arborait arrêta immédiatement le jeune homme. Son expression n'était que douleur et souffrance, et il ne pouvait tromper le capitaine de glace sur le sort de sa sœur.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Comment cela s'était-il produit ?

Il poussa un hurlement déchirant dans le silence de Karakura et tomba à genoux dans les gravas.

Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans aucune pudeur et ses longs doigts agrippèrent ses mèches de cheveux blanches. Il venait de perdre sa seule famille, et tout était sa faute.

Ses joues inondées de pleurs, ils sentit alors un poids s'écraser contre ses épaules et le serrer sans une étreinte rassurante.

Ne t'en fais pas, Shiro-chan... moi je suis toujours là... je ne te quitterais jamais.

Il se blottit plus encore dans cette chaleur rassurante et s'accrocha à ses vêtements, y déversant toute la peine qu'il éprouvait à cet instant.

Il n'était pas seul, il ne serait plus jamais seul.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon et ben voilà, j'ai enfin finis ce chapitre après un bon mois d'écriture, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé malgré le manque effectif de lemon depuis un bon nombre de chapitres X)<strong>

**Omake**** :**

**Gin : Lovely tu es trop cruelle avec ce pauvre Tōshiro, tu sais ça !**

******Lovely : Je me passe de tes commentaire, Gin, le plus important c'est qu'ils soient tous heureux à la fin, enfin excepté Aizen parce que lui c'est vraiment une enflure de la pire espèce...**

**Gin : Ouais enfin ça me fait mal au coeur de voir que mon pauvre Shiro-chan souffre autant...**

**Lovely : Tu veux l'aider à porter sa souffrance ? *sadic face***

**Gin : Euh... *pâlit* nan ça ira, le principal c'est qu'un jour il soit heureux, non ?**

**En attendant je ne vous donne (pour pas changer) pas de dates pour le prochain chapitre, j'ai enfin reçu mon ordi, mais c'est pas pour autant que j'ai du temps pour écrire, j'en ai même moins qu'avant, alors si un chapitre met un mois ou deux à paraitre ne vous inquiétez surtout pas. Je vous préviens tout de suite que cette fic n'est absolument pas en pause, c'est juste qu'elle mettra du temps à être écrite ^^ à votre grand damne je le sais. Soyez juste patients**

**je peux pas vous donner de meilleur conseil...**

**Sur ce, à plus et pour ceux qui sont rentrés en cours comme moi, bonne année scolaire et profitez bien de votre cursus bande de veinards, moi je crève d'avoir choisi le mien X)**


	14. Omedeto

**Attention, présence de hentai dans ce chapitre (et je dis bien hentai, pas yaoi, vous allez avoir droit à mes premiers essais en la matière ^^)**

**Titre : Réparer les blessures du passé**

**Manga : Bleach**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Yaoi**

**Pairing principal : Toshirō x Shinji et Co.**

**Disclaimer : Je propose une censure contre Tite Kubo qui s'entête à faire crever tout le monde dans ses scans**

**Blabla : Je commencerait par pousser v'la le coup de gueule parce que j'ai constaté, à mon plus grand damne, que pour mon dernier chapitre j'avais eu 1 pauv' malheureuse review qui se tenait (toute seule) par le cul (encore merci de ton soutiens ma chère Saeymi)... c'est pour dire, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus qu'une personne sur les 10 followers que j'ai qui est encore vivante. Nan sérieux, si ça vous intéresse pas dites le, je sais pas, si un truc vous déplaît j'peux encore modifier les chapitres (surtout qu'ils sont en réécriture, en plus), enfin voilà, je veux du monde, du monde et du monde qui me donne son avis, d'une ça fait plaisir et deux ça nourrit les auteurs comme moi qui taffent (comme actuellement) jusqu'à deux heures du mat pour vous fournir un chapitre.**

**Bref ! Voilà on est le 4 octobre, aujourd'hui je commence mon chapitre 14 à 1 heure du mat, j'suis pas étanche, j'en ai marre de bosser, donc j'écris. Bref ! Faites des études c'est pas contraignant du tout... *ironie à peine masquée***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XI<strong>**V**

**Omedeto**

C'était un nouveau jour qui se levait sur le Seireitei et sur la première division. Dans le grand bâtiment blanc au toit rouge avait lieu une importante réunion qui cette fois-ci accueillait de le capitaine Ichimaru nouvellement réintégré. Le Sōtaichō, pour la première depuis longtemps, affichait un sourire franc et net en regardant l'assemblée qui se tenait devant lui. Ses capitaines, ses vices-capitaines, les Vizards, Ichigo... Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de voir cette extraordinaire esprit de groupe né de la bataille de Karakura-chō. Les anciennes rivalités semblaient oubliées, les erreurs pardonnées, et c'est avec une voix gonflée de fierté qu'il leur demanda à tous de prendre leur place.

-Je voudrais commencer cette réunion par quelque chose qui me tient vraiment à cœur. J'aimerais tous vous féliciter pour l'effort de guerre énorme que vous avez fournis. Nous sommes parvenus à l'objectif que nous nous étions fixés avec moins de pertes que nous ne le craignions. Cette opération qui au départ semblait être du suicide restera dans les anales comme l'une des batailles les plus héroïques qu'à jamais livré le Goteï 13. Cependant, nous ne devons pas nous reposer sur nos lauriers, même si nous avons repoussé Aizen cette fois, il reviendra, plus puissant et plus motivé que jamais. C'est pourquoi je vous demande à tous de vous reposer, de reprendre vos forces et de tisser entre vous des liens plus solides qu'ils ne le sont, car bientôt nous devrons frapper à notre tour. Nous devrons anéantir la menace qui pèse sur le monde. Nous devrons sauver la Soul Society ! Et faire trembler nos ennemis de peur ! Car on n'attaque pas la Soul Society impunément !

Tous les shinigamis présents dans la salle, sans exception, révèlent le poing et répondirent par un oui unique au capitaine commandant.

-Bien.

Le vieil homme se rassit dans son fauteuil, gardant sa canne devant lui, et c'est d'une voix plus calme qu'il poursuivit :

-Bien, cependant il nous reste des détails à régler avant de penser à aller nous battre. Il y a désormais des postes vacants à pourvoir. Le poste de la troisième ayant été repris par son ancien capitaine, Ichimaru taichō, ça ne fait plus que deux postes de capitaines, et trois postes de vice-capitaine. J'ai bon espoirs que vous retrouviez un jour un lieutenant, Ukitake taichō.  
>-Ne vous en faites pas, capitaine-commandant, je pense savoir qui serait apte à remplir ces fonctions.<br>-Excusez-moi, Yamamoto Sōtaichō, mais même en soulevant le problème de lieutenant de la treizième, cela ne fait jamais qu'un seule officier à remplacer, intervint alors Soi Fon.  
>-Soi Fon taichō, je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'Hinamori fukutaichō est morte durant la bataille de Karakura. Il me faudra donc retrouver un capitaine et un lieutenant à la cinquième, et un capitaine et un lieutenant à la neuvième.<br>-Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, demanda alors Hisagi, la neuvième n'a-t-elle pas déjà un vice-capitaine ?  
>-Plus maintenant Hisagi fukutaichō. Après une longue période d'observation de votre capitainerie, j'ai décidé que vous étiez apte à reprendre les rênes de la division en tant que capitaine. Il vous faudra donc un lieutenant.<p>

Sur le coup, le jeune homme ne su quoi dire, il baissa la tête gêné, un peu rouge aussi, jusqu'à ce que Kensei ne lui tapote le dos et ne lui dise de se détendre.

-Après tout, on ne deviens pas capitaine pour rien. Tu l'as mérité.

Soudain saisi d'une révélation de taille, l'homme au 69 redressa la tête et demanda :

-Yamamoto Sōtaichō, suis-je vraiment apte à reprendre me divisions ? Je veux dire, je ne maîtrise pas le bankaï, et je déteste par dessus tout me servir ne serait-ce que du shikaï, est-ce vraiment raisonnable ?  
>-Hisagi taichō, en ces temps troubles, le Goteï 13 et notamment la neuvième division ont plus besoin d'un leader fort et humain que d'un homme centré sur lui même et rompu à la maîtrise de son propre pouvoir. Tant que nous sommes en guerre ceci reste un détail, votre maîtrise du bankaï, vous la poursuivrez lorsque les temps le permettront. Pour l'instant je vous demande de prouver votre valeur en tant qu'homme et chef de groupe.<br>-Bien, Yamamoto Sōtaichō.

Le brun s'inclina légèrement avant de faire un pas en arrière, se mettant à côté de Kensei qui lui attrapa la main pour la serrer tendrement.  
>Il leva la tête vers le Vizard et lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, avant de presser doucement sa main en retour.<p>

-Bien, poursuivit Yamaji en se dégageant la gorge, il nous faut maintenant trouver un capitaine pour la cinquième division. Il y aurait plusieurs options envisageables, là plus simple étant d'assigner un vice capitaine d'une autre division à ce poste. Cependant, déplacer encore un officier et fragiliser la structure d'une autre division me semble être un choix à annexer.

Il laissa flotter un petit silence, attendant que quelqu'un se prononce, ce que naturellement personne ne fit. Son regard alla d'un membre de ce conseil spécial à un autre, interrogeant chacun de ces visages avec toujours la même interrogation.

-J'avais pensé réintégrer l'ancien capitaine Hirako Shinji qui avait jadis occupé ce poste. Qu'en pensez vous Hirako-san ?  
>-Je pense que je ne suis plus fais pour ce genre de choses, je préfère laisser la main aux jeunes et garder ma liberté en tant que Vizard.<br>-Très bien, je prends ce désir en note, je voulais par ailleurs revenir au cas de votre division. Je le ferais après avoir réglé ces détails. Il n'y a donc personne qui ait une idée ?

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la salle, tellement lourd que l'on aurait pu entendre les battements de cœur de chacun des capitaines aussi distinctement que si l'on avait l'oreille collé à leur poitrine.

-Peut être qu'Ichigo pourrait occuper le poste en intérim jusqu'à sa mort, quand il pourra reprendre la division à plein temps.  
>-Il s'agit là d'un option envisageable, mais je doute qu'Ichigo-san veuille se charger de ce poids à son âge alors qu'il est encore humain, Kurotsuchi taichō. Ai-je tort ?<p>

Le rouquin ne pouvait nier l'évidence, mais ne se voyait pas non plus refuser d'aider la Soul Society en prenant une division sous son aile...

-On pourrait demander à... un autre Kurosaki, dit alors une autre voix, plus timidement.

La salle se tut, horrifiée et tous les regards convergèrent vers celui qui avait osé évoquer cette éventualité, autrement dit vers Ukitake.

-Enfin voyons Jyūshiro, tu n'y songes pas vraiment. Il a quand même déserté le Goteï 13, s'énerva Kyōraku.  
>-Peut-être, n'empêche qu'il a été l'un des meilleurs d'entre nous.<br>-Cette idée est attirante, certes, trancha alors Yamamoto, mais Kurosaki-san à ses obligations maintenant, nous ne pouvons pas lui demander de tout laisser tomber comme ça du jour au lendemain.  
>-Attendez une seconde, vous parlez de qui là ? Demanda Ichigo.<p>

Un autre silence, gêné cette fois, pris place dans la salle.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne sais rien ? Demanda Shunsui.  
>-Savoir quoi ?<br>-Ichigo, intervint alors Shinji en voyant que son élève perdait patience, ton père est un shinigami.

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe sur le rouquin. Il perdit toute couleur en entendant ces quelques mots qui remettaient en cause tout une vie.

-Ichigo ? Demanda Shinji.  
>-Shinji... Dis moi que c'est juste une blague...<br>-Nan Ichigo, c'est juste la vérité...  
>-Mais... Comment ? Enfin je veux dire... Pourquoi je m'en suis jamais rendu compte ?<br>-Nous le soupçonnons d'avoir demandé à Kisuke Urahara un gigaï qui bloque le reiatsu. Malgré tout nous avons réussi à retrouver sa trace dans le monde réel, mais n'avons jamais jugé nécessaire de le ramener à à Soul Society pour le faire comparaître devant le conseil des 46. Sa désertion reste un mystère, mais quoi qu'il en soit nous sommes sûrs qu'il avait de bonnes raisons.

Les épaules du roux s'affaissèrent. Il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, choqué de savoir qu'il était loin de connaître son propre père.  
>Après avoir lancé un coup d'œil à Toshirō, Shinji s'avança vers son élève, traversant l'allée qui séparait les deux rangées de shinigami, et alla prendre l'humain dans ses bras, le serrant vigoureusement dans une accolade amicale, au travers de laquelle il s'efforçait de transmettre son soutient et sa force.<br>Il savait ce que c'était que d'être perdu, il savait l'effet que cela faisait de se sentir impuissant face à la volonté des autres.

-Allez Ichigo, ressaisis toi vieux.  
>-Ouais Shinji... T'as raison.<p>

Il lui rendit son étreinte puis le lâcha. Avant de tourner les talons, le blond était sûr d'avoir vu une larme couler, mais ne désirant pas embarrasser le jeune homme qui l'était déjà bien assez, il ne fit aucune remarque là dessus et reprit sa place.

-Je suppose que nous pourrions demander à Kurosaki, mais la question est de savoir, qui, s'il refuse, pouvons nous nommer chef de la cinquième ?

Toit le monde réfléchit, certains plus intensément que d'autres, puis enfin Byakuya prit la parole plutôt ennuyé.

-Peut être que mon vice capitaine, Abarai Renji, pourrait reprendre cette division. Après tout il a déjà maîtrisé son bankaï, et même s'il rechigne toujours autant à arriver à l'heure au bureau pour faire le travail administratif, j'ai eu la preuve plusieurs fois qu'avec de la volonté il peut très bien le faire.

Le Sōtaichō sembla peser le pour et le contre de la proposition, grimaçant à la pensée de devoir à nouveau trouver un lieutenant, mais trouvant plus attirant de prendre à à tête d'une division un homme dont il connaissait les limites et les engagements plutôt qu'un parfait inconnu.

-Je pense que nous pouvons considérer cette hypothèse, après tout, hormis en de rare cas je n'ai jamais eu à redire sur vos états de service, Abarai fukutaichō. Pensez-vous pouvoir assurer le quotidien d'un capitaine et la charge d'une division ?  
>-Je pense que je peux le faire monsieur, s'empressa d'affirmer l'ananas en s'inclinant légèrement.<br>-Bon et bien je pense que si Kuroraki Isshin ne donne pas de réponse favorable, votre voie est toute tracée au sein de la cinquième division. Je demande à tous les capitaines concernés par les changements de postes de considérer le choix d'un nouveau lieutenant. Ce choix ne m'appartenant pas, je ne m'étendrais pas dessus.

Il fit une courte pause dont il se servit pour souffler, avant de reprendre.

-Ma seconde préoccupation concerne la division Vizard. Je voudrais savoir si vous avez établis une hiérarchie, car votre présence est requise au conseil des capitaines, mais je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux qu'un seul membre n'assiste aux réunions pour une raison qui est, je pense, évidente.  
>-Certes ! Approuva Shinji, imité par Kensei et Rose. Si vous permettez, nous pouvons peut-être vous donner la réponse tout de suite...<p>

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons et vers Ichigo, les questionnant silencieusement du regard. Le rouquin nia de la tête, se considérant certes comme un Vizard, mais avant tout comme encore humain... Il ne se sentait pas lié à la Soul Society au point d'avoir son mot à dire dans ce genre de décisions. Son professeur n'approuva pas, mais ne discuta pas la volonté de son élève.

-Je propose que Shinji reste notre leader, il en a toujours été ainsi, je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait, fit Hiyori, immédiatement suivie par Lisa, Love et Kensei.  
>-Je voudrais que ça vienne de la majorité si je devais vous représenter, vous en pensez quoi ? Rose, Mashiro, Hachi ?<br>-J'en pense que tu as bien plus l'âme d'un leader que nous, déclara Rose.  
>-Je pense aussi, confirma le nécromancien.<br>-Si Kensei pense que tu peux le faire alors je le suis.  
>-Très bien, donc vous êtes d'accord pour que je vous représente au conseil. Cependant il me faut un lieutenant.<br>-Pourquoi pas Rose ou Kensei ? Proposa Love.  
>-Et pourquoi pas toi ? Demanda l'argenté.<br>-J'ai déjà assez donné dans la hiérarchie pour mes trois prochaines vies.  
>-Et pourquoi on passerait pas la main ? Demanda le blond à son voisin.<br>-Nan merci sans façon, s'avança la petite blonde, qui n'était pas la seule à ne pas vouloir de ce poste.  
>-Si tu le veux Rose, je te le laisse, j'suis trop vieux pour ce genre de choses, et puis tu es bien plus patient que moi.<p>

Le Vizard regarda son camarade avec un grand sourire et dit en riant :

-Tu vas peut être me croire fou mais ce genre de choses m'avait manquées.

Il se retourna vers le Sōtaichō et, avec un léger hochement de tête, déclara :

-Shinji et moi même serons donc vos intermédiaires auprès de notre division.  
>-Très bien. Pour la dernière chose dont je voulais vous parler, cela concerne les Arrancars que nous avons ramené du Hueco Mundo. Certains d'entre vous recevront incessamment sous peu une lettre leur assignant la garde et la protection de l'un d'entre eux selon les affinités qu'ils ont développés pour l'un ou l'autre d'entre vous. Je vous demande de ne pas négliger cette mission, les Arrancars pourraient être des alliés précieux et peut être même bien plus. Par ailleurs il s'agit d'âmes comme vous et moi, ils méritaient votre respect. Sur ce je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. La séance est levée.<p>

Les shinigamis se dispersèrent rapidement se retrouvant par groupe d'affinités et s'en allant vers leurs quartiers.

-Oh Kurosaki Ichigo, appela encore le doyen de la Soul Society.

-Oui Yamamoto Sōtaichō ?

-Pendant ton séjour au Seireitei, j'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable pour toi de loger dans la division V.

-La division V ?

-C'est ainsi que nous avons renommé la division des Vizards. J'espère que tu t'y plairas.

-Merci beaucoup, fit le jeune roux en s'inclinant légèrement devant le vieil homme.

Il se retourna et rejoignit ses hôtes en courant, bien content que cette réunion soporifique soit enfin terminée.

-Alors comme ça on va encore devoir te supporter ? Demanda Shinji en rigolant.

-Et ce n'est qu'un début mon vieux, un jour tu me supporteras jour et nuit, trois-cents soixante-cinq jours par an, et ce pour l'éternité... et Dieu seul sait que c'est long, fit-il en prenant des accents caverneux, promettant à son professeur des siècles de terreur et de souffrances imaginaires.

-Mon Dieu que j'ai peur.

Mais alors qu'ils passaient les grandes portes de la division, le regard de Shinji se fit lointain et son attitude changea, passant de décontractée à inquiète en une fraction de seconde.

-Je vous rejoindrais plus tard. Ne m'attendez pas et rentrez à la division sans moi.

Puis il partit rapidement, rattrapant Toshirō qui s'en allait, les épaules tremblantes et secouées de sanglots. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et le retourna contre lui, le serrant dans une chaude étreinte que ses camarades regardaient de loin, un peu mal à l'aise, comme témoins d'une scène à laquelle ils ne devraient pas assister. Ils ne comprenaient que trop bien l'origine du chagrin du petit capitaine, c'était toujours dur de perdre un proche, un ami, un frère... une sœur...

-Allons-y, trancha Kensei alors que personne ne savait quoi faire.

Il tourna les talons, laissant le couple régler ses problèmes, sachant que Shinji arriverait à trouver les mots justes pour réconforter son amant. Tout le monde le suivit sans discuter jusqu'aux locaux de la division V, dans une ambiance lourde et muette.

Dans ces moment là on a pas grand chose à dire. On ne peut rien dire... On peut juste espérer que l'orage passe et qu'il cède la place à des temps plus cléments.

Quelques heures après la fin de la réunion, les ordres de garde des Arrancars arrivèrent et certains se surprirent à sourire en pensant à leur nouveau protégé. Ils étaient en tout six à avoir quitté le Hueco Mundo pour le camps adverse, poussés en avant par une force totalement irrésistible et en même temps inexpliquée. Soi Fon devait se charger de Ggio, la garde de Grimmjow avait échouée à Ichigo, celle de Stark et Lilinette à Shunsui, et enfin celle de Nell et Nnoitora revenait à Kenpachi que décidément, personne ne voyait dans le rôle du vaillant protecteur hormis avec Yachiru.

Quelque part dans la quatrième, Unohana sourit face aux 7 lits qu'elle avait fait mettre dans une chambre, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Dans chacun dormait paisiblement un Arrancar qu'elle avait elle même soigné, préférant s'assurer seule qu'ils seraient bien traités tant qu'ils demeureraient sous sa responsabilité. Elle ne savait pas quel destin les attendait, mais elle avait l'intime conviction que l'avenir qui s'offrait à eux leur serait meilleur.

Ailleurs, plus tard dans la journée, les habitués se retrouvèrent au bar, reprenant leurs habitudes, en développant de nouvelles, buvant pour oublier, oubliant de boire... La vie était dur pour les shinigamis et nombreux étaient ceux qui tentaient de cautériser les plaies de leur âme avec l'alcool comme on le ferait avec une mauvaise blessure et un pansement histoire de cacher la misère et faire croire au monde que tout va bien.  
>La vérité c'est que pour eux le monde est noir. C'est juste une nuit sans fin dont on ne voit jamais le bout. Il ne leur reste qu'à boire pour oublier les échecs, les défaites, les morts, les blessés, les disparus, les vivants, les compagnons, les parents, les frères et les sœurs. Oublier que le matin même un camarade est mort ou qu'on a lamentablement échoué là où il fallait à tout prix réussir.<br>Pilier de barre, accoudée au comptoir, Rangiku attendait patiemment que le barman lui resserve un autre verre. Depuis deux heures déjà, elle enchaînait les shootes de vodka, les bières, les coupes de saké, les bouteilles de tequila, mais elle avait beau faire elle ne pouvait pas se sortir ses soucis de la tête. Particulièrement le regard blessé de son capitaine quand le Sōtaichō avait platement annoncé la mort d'Hinamori. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ces yeux azurs débordants de chagrin. Jamais regard ne lui avait paru aussi profond. Un gouffre où se mêlent désespoir et culpabilité.  
>Elle toisa d'un air mauvais son treizième shooter, lui reprochant de ne pas encore l'avoir saoulé jusqu'à l'oubli le plus total, et regarda avec espoir le neuvième verre aligné sur le comptoir.<br>Kami-sama, pourquoi était-elle si résistante à l'alcool ?

-Espérons que ça soit l'bon...

Elle le leva devant elle, portant un toast imaginaire à un souvenir, avant de l'avaler cul sec, claquant le récipient sur le bar en le reposant. Sa tête lui tournait un peu, mais pas de sensation d'oubli, pas de bien être, pas de changement, rien.

-Pourquoi ?

-Allons bon Ran-chan, toujours en train de te saouler à ce que je vois ?

-Gin !? s'exclamât la jeune femme en se retournant brusquement, envoyant s'écraser au sol le verre qu'elle venait de reposer sur le comptoir.

La petite coupe se brisa dans un craquement sonore, interpellant le barman qui passa la tête par dessus son plan de travail pour contempler les dégâts.

-Laissez, je vais ramasser, fit Gin en se baissant, prenant entre ses longs doigts pâles les tessons transparents. Une fois le plus gros des débris ramassés, il se saisit du balais que lui tendait le gérant du commerce, le remerciant poliment et balaya le sol comme si de rien n'était, ne se souciait pas du regard que chaque shinigami ici présent posait sur le capitaine de la troisième division revenu depuis peu pour des raisons mystérieuses.

Il finit tranquillement sa tâche, puis une fois que tous les morceaux de verre furent ramassés, le matériel rendu et ses excuses faites, le jeune capitaine se tourna vers Matsumoto et l'attrapa par le poignet.

-Je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il la tira à sa suite hors du bar sous les regards dubitatifs des clients.

-Où va-t-on Gin ? Demanda la sulfureuse vice-capitaine de la dixième division.  
>-Je ne sais pas... Dans un endroit tranquille. Chez toi ou dans ma division ?<br>- Ta division est plus près.  
>-Okay va pour ça.<p>

Ils partirent vers les quartiers de la troisième division d'un pas rapide alors qu'autour deux l'effervescence du Seireitei diminuait au fur et à mesure que le soleil descendait sur l'horizon.

Le grand bâtiment se profilât bien vite à l'horizon et c'est comme deux fantômes qu'ils entrèrent au moment où Kira sortait.

-Ah taichō je voulais vous voir. J'ai fini de ranger tous les dossiers du jour, les ordres de mission son remplis et envoyés et les rapports sont déjà entre les mains du Sōtaichō.  
>-C'est excellent Izuru, prends ta soirée et profites en pour décompresser, tu as l'air fatigué et c'est à peine si tu peux tenir debout. Dormir une heure ou deux de plus ne te fera d'ailleurs pas de mal, demain je te donne ta matinée, et tu as intérêt à dormir pour rattraper ton sommeil perdu.<br>-T-très bien... Taichō...  
>-Allez tu peux disposer<em> .<em>  
>-Haï taichō.<p>

Il partit sans demander son reste, sonné par les ordres de son capitaine qui l'avait limite foutu aux arrêts pour qu'il dorme un peu plus. D'ailleurs Rangiku aussi semblait au moins aussi surprise que son ami, mais se garda bien de le faire remarquer à Gin.

-Allez viens suis moi, si Kira est parti c'est que la division est quasiment vide, au moins comme ça on sera au calme.

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et invita son amie d'enfance à rentrer à sa suite. Celle-ci referma le shōji derrière elle et s'accouda nonchalamment à celui-ci, faisant face à son meilleur ami avec toute la rancœur dont elle était capable

-Des mois ! Tu es parti pendant des mois sans prévenir qui que ce soit ! Finit-elle enfin par hurler. J'ai vraiment cru que tu nous avais tous abandonné ! Que tu nous avais trahis ! Est-ce-que tu as idée de la souffrance que ça a causé à Kira ?!

Gin ne la regarda pas pendant qu'elle lui envoyait ses accusations à la figure. Il restait obstinément dos à elle, les épaules courbées sous le poids d'un fardeau invisible. La vérité lui disait mal, d'autant plus qu'elle sortait de la bouche d'un être aimé.

-Ne nous refais plus jamais ça ! Finit la jeune rousse en étouffant un sanglot.

C'est en entendant les trémolos dans la voix de la jeune femme que le capitaine se retourna et vint la prendre entre ses bras.

-Chuut Ran-chan... Maintenant je suis rentré. Je ne laisserai plus Kira seul. Je ne te laisserai plus seule... Je te le promet...

Matsumoto hésita un instant avant de saisir les vêtements de son ami pour s'y accrocher de façon désespérée. Et enfin ces larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps s'écoulèrent librement, allant mouiller l'haori de capitaine d'Ichimaru.

-Allez, pleure un coup, après ça ira mieux...

Ils restèrent ainsi une minute, une dizaine de minutes, plusieurs dizaines de minutes... une heure. Quand enfin la jeune femme légèrement imbibée d'alcool releva la tête, son regard n'exprimait plus ni douleur ni déception, juste du calme.

-Gin, pourquoi es-tu parti ?

L'intéressé releva sa main à la hauteur du visage de la jeune femme, prit l'une des ses mèches d'un magnifique blond vénitien entre ses doigts et la tritura nerveusement alors que son regard se faisait tout d'un coup fuyant.

-Je suppose que maintenant le Sōtaichō ne m'en voudra pas si j'en parle... Je suis parti au Hueco Mundo parce que j'ai été entraîné pour cette mission depuis que j'ai intégré l'académie des shinigamis. Tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai retrouvé inconsciente dans le Rukongaï ? Ce jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés et où nous sommes devenus amis ? Ce jour là avant de te trouver j'avais surpris Aizen en train de récupérer quelque chose auprès de ses subalternes. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Cette chose c'était un morceau de ton âme... J'étais révolté, j'ai voulu le tuer... Mais j'étais jeune, pas stupide. Alors je suis retourné auprès de toi en me faisant la promesse de te venger. De venger tous ceux qui avaient été victimes de ce monstre. À mon entrée à l'académie, j'ai demandé une entrevue avec le Sōtaichō... Heureusement pour moi, lui et l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième, Hirako-taichō avaient déjà des soupçons vis-à-vis de la loyauté d'Aizen. Ma mission a alors été de me faire une place aux côtés d'Aizen en jouant les petits garçons timides et soumis.

Il se détacha alors de son amie et se détourna, incapable de soutenir son regard. La suite de l'histoire, il arrivait à l'assumer aux yeux du monde entier, mais pas devant ses yeux à elle. Pas ceux de Rangiku.

-Après... Cette mission a nécessité que j'aille plus loin que je ne l'aurais voulu.  
>-Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir Gin.<p>

Il remua, mal à l'aise, hésitant à allez plus loin, de peur de la décevoir plus que ce n'était déjà le cas.

-Et bien... Pour... Gagner sa confiance, j'ai dû faire des choses que je ne voulais pas...  
>-Du genre... ?<br>-Du genre dur à assumer.

Rangiku, sentant que son ami se renfermait sur lui même pour mieux cacher sa souffrance, vint à lui et l'enveloppa de ses bras fins, tentant par là de lui prodiguer la tendresse et le réconfort qu'il lui manquait.

-Gin, ne te renferme pas... Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, dit-elle en le contournant, prenant sa tête contre elle. Ne te renferme pas... Ne t'éloigne pas de moi... de nous...  
>-J'ai... Commença-t-il après un court silence... J'ai dû faire croire à Aizen que... Que je... Que je l'aimais... Depuis toujours... Au départ j'ai refusé de jouer cette carte, mais j'y ai été obligé quelques semaines avant de quitter le Hueco Mundo... Parce que Tōsen avait des doutes et que la mission était la mission. Je n'avais pas le droit d'échouer aussi près du but. J'ai donné ma première fois à mon pire ennemi. Pour le Goteï, pour la Soul Society et pour toi.<p>

Il se redressa pour regarder la femme qu'il aimait dans les yeux et déclara avec aplomb :

-Je t'aime Ran-chan. Je t'aime depuis que je te connais. Je t'aime pour tout, ton sourire, ton penchant pour l'alcool, ton air décontracté complètement feint... Je t'aime Rangiku. J'ai attendu ce jour où je pourrais enfin être moi même pour te le dire, mais la seule impression que ça me laisse c'est celle de t'avoir trahi, de t'avoir négligé au profit d'un groupe auquel je ne crois plus.

Le poids de la révélation la laissa pantelante. Elle l'aimait mais jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que l'amour qu'elle lui portait était réciproque. Elle hesita quelques minutes avant de se blottir contre lui, pleurant toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulé jusqu'ici sur l'épaule de cet homme aux cheveux d'argent.

-Si tu savais Gin comme j'ai toujours rêvé d'entendre ces mots. Si tu savais...

Un fin sourire vint se poser sur les lèvres de Gin qui enveloppa la jeune femme de ses bras fins. C'était l'étreinte que tous deux attendaient depuis plus de 100 ans, un rêve qu'ils pouvaient enfin toucher du doigt ensemble.

-Gin... Que s'est-il réellement passé entre toi et Aizen ?

À vrai dire il s'attendait à la question, mais avait espéré qu'elle n'arrive pas aussi vite. C'est avec résignation qu'il soupira, répondant malgré lui a la question posée.

-Tōsen avait déjà des doutes sur moi, mais nous étions coincés au Hueco Mundo. Je savais que l'attaque que voulait lancer ce salopard était pour bientôt, aussi ça aurait été trop con de bousiller la mission si près du but. J'ai dû l'amadouer comme une fillette sans expérience, qui ne sait que taper du pieds pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Je suis arrivé à une convocation, le cœur sur la main, et j'ai fais la seule chose se je pouvais encore faire, me donner à lui pour sauver ma couverture. Et pendant qu'il violait sans aucun scrupule ce qui n'aurait dû appartenir qu'à la personne que j'aime, chacune de mes pensée était tournée vers toi et toi seulement, parce je depuis je regrette toutes les nuits dans des cauchemars atroces la perte de ce que je ne pourrais plus t'offrir. Pardonne moi, Rangiku, pardonne moi...  
>-Je te pardonne, Gin, déclara le jeune femme en passant une main affective dans ses cheveux argentés, car ce que tu ne peux plus m'offrir, je peux nous l'offrir pour deux. Parce que j'ai attendu toutes ces années que tu acceptes mon amour pour toi, et même si j'avais été condamnée à vivre un amour à sens unique, j'aurais attendu jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour oublier que mon cœur n'a appartenu qu'à toi depuis le tout début.<br>-Ran-chan... Je t'aime... Je t'aime...

Il se redressa, surplombant la rouquine de quelques centimètres alors que ses lèvres allaient chercher les siennes avec douceur et passion. Il avança d'un pas, puis d'un second, acculant à chaque fois un peu plus celle qu'il aimait dos au mur de son bureau. Quand enfin celle-ci butta contre la cloison mince, il l'encercla de ses bras fins mais puissants, encadrant son visage de deux mains pâles.

-Gin, avant que nous n'allions plus moins, je voudrais juste savoir... Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?  
>-Je n'avais pas le droit, Yamamoto à été très...<br>-Arrêtes avec cette excuse, le Sōtaichō à bon dos, mais si tu avais vraiment voulu me le dire, tu n'en aurais rien eu à faire. Tu savais que ça me détruirait, pendant des mois je n'ai plus été moi même. Si j'avais su j'aurais gardé le secret, je...  
>-Si je t'avais mise au courant de ma mission, et si j'avais échoué, ta douleur aurait été bien pire... Tu aurais vécu en pensant que j'allais revenir, et si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tu en serais morte de chagrin. Je te connais tu sais. Au vues de tous les signes que j'aperçevait, j'espérais que tu m'aimais autant que je t'aimais. Te faire endurer ces souffrances alors que je connaissais tes sentiments pour moi aurait été le pire des cadeaux que l'on pouvait faire. Aujourd'hui je suis là juste pour toi, c'est ça le plus important. Je t'aime et je pense que je ne te le dirais jamais assez.<p>

Elle se jeta voracement sur ses lèvres, échangeant avec le capitaine de la troisième un baiser brûlant de désir. Les mains de celui-ci avaient quitté son visage et pétrissaient maintenant ses hanches arrachant à la jeune femme des gémissements de gêne et de plaisir. Elle voulait lui offrir ce que lui avait perdu, pour enfin briser le cercle des remords et de la tristesse qui étouffait son amour d'enfance.

-Gin, soi doux...  
>-Je ne te ferais pas de mal.<p>

Il se laissa couler au sol, entraînant avec lui la belle vice-capitaine qu'il sera contre lui avec plus de force encore, comme s'il avait peur que la lâcher ne signifie la perdre à nouveau.  
>Il ne sentait rien sinon la douceur des ses lèvres sur les siennes et la chaleur de ses mains qui le déshabillaient à la hâte. Lui ne faisait rien, il préférait savourer ce qu'était le désir qu'on pouvait avoir pour lui plutôt que la satisfaction vaniteuse et animal qu'avait pris Aizen en le baisant purement et simplement. Il aimait sentir l'empressement désireux qui animait les gestes de Matsumoto, leur maladresse un peu hésitante mais tellement convaincue que le choix qu'elle faisait était le bon, leurs petits tremblements vainement dissimulés. Il se sentait heureux d'être aimé d'une femme à la personnalité aussi affirmée, de lui appartenir corps et âme et ce depuis toujours. Il sourit, regardant la tête rousse, tirant sur le blond qui s'affairait contre son torse trop sensible, le couvrant de baisers brûlants apposés par une bouche incandescente qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Cette même bouche qui lui avait déjà murmuré je t'aime sans le dire.<br>Il sourit plus encore, entrouvrant ses paupières toujours closes et alla cueillir le visage de son aimé pour le rapprocher du sien. La vision des deux iris bleu hiver fit chavirer le cœur de la jeune femme et elle se précipita pour l'embrasser avec acharnement, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Contre ses lèvres il étouffa un rire cristallin, amusé par l'empressement dont elle faisait preuve.

-Laisse moi faire, lui dit-il en passant ses mains sur son décolleté.

Elle lâcha prise, juste de quoi le laisser prendre en main la suite des opérations, et savoura la sensation de ces deux mains qui défaisaient son shihakusho avec tendresse, effleurant simplement sa peau sans jamais la touche franchement. Il n'y eut bientôt plus que leurs deux corps nus se frôlant dans le bruit des respirations saccadés qui sortaient d'entre leurs lèvres collées.  
>Chacun partait à la découverte du corps de l'autre en aveugle, avec une sensualité touchante. Puis jugeant que tout ce jeu avait trop duré, Rangiku attrapa les mains de son amant et le renversa sur e dos, elle au dessus de lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.<p>

-Gin... Je t'aime. Je t'aime à la folie !  
>-Moi aussi je t'aime Rangiku...<p>

Il porta l'une de ses mains à ses lèvres et embrassa le dos de celle-ci alors qu'elle se redressait au dessus du corps de Gin. Elle avisa le membre gonflé qu'elle avait face à elle, mais n'hésita pas un instant, sa décision d'ores et déjà prise. Elle s'abaissa dessus d'une seule traite, laissant échapper un hurlement de douleur tant elle se sentait écartelée de l'intérieur. Son amant dû même venir cueillir une larme, posant sa paume chaude sur la joue de la jeune femme en signe d'apaisement.

-Ne te force pas à aller trop vite pour moi, vas y a ton rythme...

Il se redressa sur un coude, essayant de se relever alors que de sa main il attirait la vice-capitaine à lui pour lui offrir un baiser doux et réconfortant.  
>Mais sans attendre, celle-ci commença à s'élever et s'abaisser sur son sexe tendu, réussissant à trouver son plaisir en même temps qu'elle en procurait à son homme. Elle variait les mouvements, alternant entre mouvements lents et mouvements rapides pour le rendre fou, riant quand il râlait, mais exécutant quand même ses volontés au bout du compte. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était venir avec lui, atteindre l'extase avec lui pour sa première fois. Se sentir en harmonie avec lui comme s'ils étaient deux parties d'un seul et même être.<br>Elle accéléra encore plus en sentant le membre enfouir en elle palpiter au même rythme qu'elle se sentait quitter la réalité.  
>Dans le silence de la pièce, ils atteignirent le nirvana ensemble, avant de s'écrouler l'un contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux.<br>Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant que le sommeil ne se fasse trop insistant. Sans un mot, Gin souleva la jeune femme et la porta vers le canapé de son bureau, dépliant la couverture qu'il gardait pour les nuits de permanence sur elle avant de se glisser à ses côtés, l'enveloppant de ses bras pâles alors qu'elle dormait déjà.

-Je t'aime Ran-chan...

Il déposa un denier baiser dans sa nuque avant de lui aussi, sombrer dans les bras de Morphé.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon ben voilà, chapitre 14 bouclé, j'espère que la qualité laissera pas à désirer, surtout que je l'ai en grande partie écrit le soir en étant crevée, mais je dois vous avouer que je me suis éclatée à l'écrire quand j'avais l'inspiration, rien qu'à cause de Gin et Rangiku ^^<strong>

**Ceci est un cadeau de bonne année, vu que je me suis dépêchée de le finir pour vous maximum le 2, à savoir aujourd'hui, et donc : BONNE ANNÉE 2013 !**

**Omake : **

**Lovely : Je suis bien consciente que j'ai mis 4 mois à vous pondre 12 pages mais comprenez moi, j'ai pas mal de taffe à rendre impérativement avant février, je dois donc mettre pas mal de choses en berne, y compris les FanFic, mais promis dès que j'ai du temps j'le fais. De plus c'est pas du travail qu'on peut faire en 4 heures chrono, c'est des dossiers que je dois même taffer pendant les vacances tellement j'en ai... SAUVEZ-MOIIIII !**

**Gin : C'est le prix à payer pour m'avoir mis avec Aizen !**

**Rangiku : Tais-toi un peu veux-tu, pour m'offrir ce qu'elle vient de m'offrir, je suis prête à lui faire tout son travail jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! D'ailleurs tu devrais aussi te sentir obligé !**

**Gin : Je me sens absolument pas obligé de quoi que ce soit ma chérie, juste de t'aimer...**

**Rangiku : *Boude***

**Gin : Oh non mon p'tit chou tu vas pas me bouder dès le début de l'année...**

**Rangiku : Si !**

**Lovely : Et donc sur ces bonnes paroles, moi aussi je vous souhaite une bonne année et beaucoup de bonheur !**


	15. Courses Poursuites

**Attention, hentai et yaoi dans cette fic, ça n'a toujours pas changé.**

**Titre : Réparer les blessures du passé**

**Manga : Bleach**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Yaoi et hentai**

**Pairing : y'en a trop maintenant et c'est pas fini, j'ai la flemme de tous vous les citer.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, je tiens d'ailleurs a dire que j'ai écris le scénario avant de lire les scans, et donx que mon Ichigo fils de shinigami et de Quincy était une bonne prémonition de ma part ^^**

**Blablabla : ... Bah pour une fois j'ai rien à dire... Enfin j'ai rien qui me vient à l'esprit quoi. Si ! J'ai mal partout à cause du snowboard ! J'ai découvert que j'avais des adducteurs... Sans attendre je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XV<strong>

**Courses poursuites**

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis l'attaque du faux Karakura, et si l'on y regardait bien, le Seireitei n'était plus aussi calme qu'avant. Unohana avait autorisé les Arrancars à rejoindre leur shinigami référent, les laissant avec un peu d'appréhension entre les mains du destin. Dieu seul savais ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire une fois lâchés dans l'immense caserne de la Soul Society.

-Grimmjow, je sais que c'est dur, mais je suis sûr qu'en te demandant de rester tranquille plus de dix minutes je n'en fais pas trop. Alors maintenant tu vas poser ton cul sur ce putain de fauteuil et tu vas me laisser refaire ton bandage !  
>-Ça va ! Ça va ! Calme toi un peu toi aussi, t'es plus chiant qu'une porte de prison, sauf que la porte de prison elle au moins elle gueule pas.<p>

Excédé, Ichigo finit par attraper son pensionnaire par le bras, à l'endroit exacte où les chairs violacées signalaient un bleu, et appuya dessus pour punir le bleuté.

-Aïeuh ! Putain ça fais mal ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend merde !?  
>-Qu'est-ce qui me prend ! Mais j'essaye de te soigner depuis une heure, sauf que comme tu sais pas tenir en place j'arrive pas à fixer les bandages pauv' truffe !<br>-Okay okay, je vais plus bouger, si c'est pour me faire frapper en plus c'est même pas la peine.  
>-Bien, monsieur est trop bon de me laisser finir mon travail, argua le rouquin sur un ton méprisant.<p>

Le bleuté voulut répliquer quelque chose mais ne voulant pas non plus envenimer la situation plus qu'elle ne l'était, il serra les dents et attendit patiemment que l'humain finisse ce qu'il avait commencé.  
>Il avait tout quitté pour Ichigo, mais jamais il ne s'était imaginé que cela puisse être aussi dur. Sur un champ de bataille c'est tout autre, on ne sait pas quand on va mourir, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer, alors on profite de chaque instant, et on fait des choses qu'en temps normal on aurait hésité à faire. Portant, lui ne regrettait pas d'avoir quitté sa patrie pour lui. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir trahis Aizen et sa morale à deux balles à laquelle il ne croyait plus, pas plus qu'en ses promesses creuses. Les heures qu'il passait ici étaient une bénédiction, bien sûr le climat était pesant, il n'était pas habitué à si peu de reiatsu dans l'air, et le soleil qui brillait le jour était tout nouveau, mais il s'en accommodait parce qu'il avait gagné le droit d'être avec l'homme qui faisait chavirer son coeur. Jamais il ne le lui aurait dit bien sûr, fierté oblige, mais il avait développé une réelle affection pour le jeune homme droit et noble, une affection qui allait plus loin que le simple désir physique qu'il avait jusqu'ici ressenti. Il voulait plus. Il voulait tout de lui. Mais les barrières que mettait le jeune homme ne l'aidaient en rien à se rapprocher de lui. Le roux avait changé, il n'était plus tout à fait lui même, mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Et ça le frustrait énormément.<br>Il y repensa tout le temps pendant lequel le roux le soigna, se triturant les méninges, tournant son problème dans tous les sens à s'en donner des maux de tête. Il était un chasseur merde, pas un tacticien, et maintenant il savait pourquoi. Alors que son infirmier allait le laisser pour retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il l'attrapa par le bras et le retint encore quelques minutes.

-Ichi, dis moi ce qui se passe.  
>-Il se passe rien Grimmjow, y a rien à dire.<br>-Me prends pas pour un con, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui va pas. Tu sais je peux avait l'air idiot, et sur certaines choses je t'accorde que je suis pas futé, mais faut voir à pas pousser non plus. Quitte à pas vouloir s'attarder sur le sujet, autant me le dire cash plutôt que de me mentir.  
>-Tu veux que je te dise ce qui va pas ! Cria-t-il. J'ai appris il y a deux jours que mon père avait été capitaine au Goteï 13, que je ne sais rien de ma propre histoire, et qu'en plus de ça je ne l'ai pas appris de sa bouche, comme si je ne méritais même pas sa confiance. Si c'est un shinigami, il sait ce que je suis, de toute façon ça doit être dur de passer à côté, et il a jamais pris la peine de m'en toucher un mot !<br>-Quoi qu'il ait pu faire ou ne pas faire, je suis sûr qu'il avait ses raisons Ichi.  
>-Peut être... ! Hurla-t-il. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de lui en vouloir.<p>

Le bleuté réfléchit encore pendant quelques secondes, ne lâchant toujours pas sa proie.

-Il y a autre chose que tu ne me dis pas...

Ça n'était pas une question, l'orangé le savait, et la question, s'il l'esquivait, finirait bien par lui revenir en pleine face.

-Mon père arrive aujourd'hui au Seireitei...

La nouvelle avait été lâchée du bout des lèvres, limite murmurée. Il était évident que la confrontation qui en résulterait n'enchantait pas le jeune homme, non, pas le moins du monde...  
>Grimmjow saisit sa chance, se releva de son fauteuil, et colla l'humain conte son torse musclé et nu, seulement couvert par endroits de bandages.<p>

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis là, souviens t'en.

Contre lui, le rouquin vira au rouge pivoine, ne sachant pas quoi faire face à cette déclaration à peine voilée faite, pour lui, par l'homme qu'il jugeait le moins délicat au monde. Il cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire pour se tirer de cette situation embarrassante quand une paume douce et chaude vint se poser sous son menton pour le lui relever. Il se mit alors à paniquer comme jamais avant et pria ses grands dieux pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, ou un mauvais cauchemar.  
>Au moment où Grimmjow allait se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser, une voix retentit de l'autre côté de la porte.<p>

-Ichi, ton père vient d'arriver.  
>-Okay j'arrive !<p>

Il essaya de se détacher de l'étreinte du bleuté mais celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout vouloir le lâcher.

-Laisse moi y aller Grimm, c'est important.  
>-Plus important que moi c'est ça ?<p>

En entendant l'intonation et les trémolos dans sa voix, le rouquin regretta ses paroles. Il aimait Grimmjow, mais il avait du mal à faire le point, alors pour l'instant il préférait attendre et mettre les choses à plat quitte à ce que ça fasse mal un moment. Mais les accents désespérés de Grimm lui fendaient le cœur.

-Ce que je t'ai dis dans désert du Hueco Mundo... Je ne te l'ai pas dis par hasard. Je le pense réellement, mais... Il y a trop de choses qui ne se passent pas comme je l'aimerais. Aizen est encore en vie, j'apprends que mon père est un shinigami, on veut me mettre à la tête d'une division... Ça fait trop. J'y arrive pas Grimm...

Il laissa tomber sa tête contre sa large poitrine et éclata en sanglots, s'accrochant à ses bras basanés.

-Je suis désolé... De pas être assez fort.

Le visage de l'Arrancar passa par tous les stades de la surprise, mais il finit par sourire en caressant les cheveux roux de l'humain.

-Je peux être assez fort pour nous deux Ichi, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Il me suffit juste de savoir que tu m'aime, alors... Ne t'en fais pas... Je te laisserais tout le temps nécessaire.

Il le serra encore un instant contre lui, puis, après avoir déposé un baiser furtif sur le sommet de son crâne, tout doucement, le relâcha pour ne plus le tenir qu'à bout de bras.

-Allez, vas voir ton père, il doit t'attendre, lui dit-il avec un sourire.  
>-Tu ne viens pas ?<br>-Nan, je préfère rester ici, j'vais dormir un peu...  
>-Comme tu veux, si jamais tu veux me voir tu sais où me trouver.<p>

Il serra doucement sa main dans un geste d'affection puis tourna les talons, fermant la porte derrière lui.  
>Le bleuté resta au milieu de la chambre un moment, silencieux et tourmenté. Il pouvait attendre, mais n'était pas sûr de pouvoir attendre assez longtemps le temps que le roux soit prêt. Il venait déjà de prendre sur lui pour être le plus doux possible avec son jeune amant, mais était à deux doigts de craquer quand celui-ci était parti. Pourquoi lui faisait-il autant d'effet ? Ça paraissait ahurissant quand on y repensait.<br>Lassé de se demander pourquoi il devait réagir comme ça pour Ichigo, l'Arrancar alla s'affaler sur son lit, sombrant aussitôt dans les limbes du sommeil.

En bas, Ichigo ne pouvait pas prétendre se débarrasser aussi facilement de ses propres problèmes. Car assis dans le bureau principal de sa division, son père l'attendait de pieds ferme, un habituel sourire idiot scotché à sa bouche comme à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un coup de pieds pour "tester ses reflex".

-Bonjour fils ! Lui lança-t-il de loin en le voyant ouvrir le shōji.

Le rouquin détailla son paternel de haut en bas, examinant avec soin son uniforme tout nouveau à ses yeux, redécouvrant son père par la même occasion. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser à lui de cette façon, si sérieux, si identique à lui dans son uniforme de shinigami.

-Papa ?

Le plus vieux des Kurosaki regarda le rouquin avec sérieux avant de reprendre un sourire idiot qui lui correspondait parfaitement, étendant les bras et courant vers son seul fils.

-Ichigooooo !  
>-Arrêtes ça le vieux, veux tu.<p>

Il fit un simple pas de côté, laissant son paternel s'écraser au sol dans un grand boum, sous les yeux dubitatifs de Shinji qui regarda le plus vieux des Kurosaki très naturellement étalé par terre.

-Moi aussi je suis TRÈÈÈS content de te voir, fils.  
>-Si on pouvait abréger la séquence retrouvailles et passer directement au contenu de la discussion ça m'arrangerait tu sais, j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend en haut et qui a besoin que je m'occupe de lui.<br>-Je vois que tu as l'air contrarié Ichigo... J'imagine que c'est la façon dont tu as appris que j'étais comme toi qui te contrarie à ce point.  
>-Naaan juste à peine ! Je vois pas comment tu as bien pu deviner ?! Fit il avec sarcasme.<br>-Ichigo, écoute moi...  
>-Nan, TOI tu vas m'écouter ! Tu as beau être mon père, j'ai beau te respecter en tant que tel, il y a des choses qui sont de l'ordre du secret que je peux tout à fait comprendre et il y a des choses que mes soeurs et moi sommes en droit de savoir. Et savoir que tu es un shinigami me semble plus rentrer dans la seconde classe de ces choses. Tu savais pertinemment que j'étais un shinigami n'est-ce pas ?! Ça ne t'a simplement pas effleuré l'esprit une minute que je puisse me sentir concerné par ce "détail" ?!<br>-Si bien sûr que...  
>-Et par dessus le marché tout le monde le sait ici SAUF MOI bien sûr !<br>-Mais vas tu m'écouter à la fin !

Le silence se fit soudainement dans la pièce et Shinji qui s'était posé dans un fauteuil regarda les deux antagonistes avec curiosité, attendant la suite de cette joute verbale.

-Si je ne t'ai rien dis jusqu'ici c'est parce que si je t'avais révélé mon identité en tant que shinigami j'aurais dû te dire d'autres choses d'une nature plus embarrassante, notamment sur Masaki.  
>-Maman ?<br>-Oui, mais je suppose que maintenant je n'ai plus le choix, je vais devoir te le dire.

Ichigo ne dit rien mais son regard se durcit en même temps qu'il croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine, accordant toute son attention à son géniteur.

-La raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai rien dit, pas plus qu'à tes sœurs, c'est que votre mère n'était pas humaine... Enfin c'est aller loin, elle était humaine, mais pas seulement... En fait ta mère était une Quincy...

Le cœur du rouquin fit un looping dans sa poitrine. Avait-il bien entendu ?

-Lorsque j'ai quitté le Goteï il y a des années de ça, j'étais en mission sur Terre. Mais en plein milieu de cette mission j'ai eu un problème... Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré ta mère. J'avais été surpris qu'elle puisse me voir, et je me méfiait au début, et puis nous sommes tombés amoureux... On ne s'est plus quitté après ça et je ne suis jamais rentré à la Soul Society. Et puis un jour il y a eu toi. Nous avons alors dû nous poser, nous qui voyagions à travers le monde, pour pouvoir t'élever tranquillement, et après ce furent tes sœurs... Vous étiez nos rayons de soleil, et nous étions heureux tous ensemble. La suite tu la connais.  
>-Mouais, fit-il peu convaincu.<br>-Mais cela implique une autre vérité qui risque d'être plus dur à accepter pour toi.  
>-Laquelle ? Demanda alors le rouquin, pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir savoir.<p>

Isshin laissa passer quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il réfléchit à la façon dont il allait dire les choses.

-Ta mère était une Quincy... Mais c'était aussi la cousine de Ryūken Ishida, le père d'Uryu Ishida. Ce qui fait d'Ishida...  
>-Mon cousin ! Finit Ichigo en coupant son père au milieu de sa phrase.<br>-C'est ça. Ton cousin au second degré.

Le roux se sentit pris de vertige et Shinji eut juste le temps de venir derrière lui pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe, le faisant s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils du bureau de capitaine.

-Et ben putain... Ne put-il que dire d'une voix blanche.  
>-J'aurais aimé que vois le sachiez, c'est vrai, même si je ne m'entend pas très bien avec Ryūken, il fait partie de la famille, mais avant votre naissance ils se sont disputés, lui et ta mère, et elle n'a plus jamais voulu le revoir. Il s'en est beaucoup voulu quand elle est morte.. de ne pas avoir pu se réconcilier avec elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et moi j'avais fait la promesse à Masaki de vous préserver de son monde à elle. Elle refusait que vous receviez l'entraînement dû à un Quincy parce qu'elle savait combien c'était dur et coûteux vis-à-vis d'une vie familiale. Pendant ces dernières années, moi et Ryūken avons parfois discutés, et même si nos relations ne sont pas excellentes, au moins ne sont elles pas catastrophiques. Et... Il a tellement envie de vous connaître...<p>

Ichigo en était littéralement sur le cul. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il se retrouverait cousin avec Ishida il aurait ri au nez de celui qui lui aurait dit ça.

-Et Ishida... ? Il est au courant ?  
>-Je ne sais pas, honnêtement je ne pense pas qu'il lui aurait dit si de notre côté nous ne le faisions pas.<br>-Ah...  
>-J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur...<br>-Tu l'as fais pour maman et pis tu avais ta parole... nan je comprend mais ça me met en rogne.  
>-Je te comprend, fils.<br>-Au moins maintenant c'est dit.

Ils laissèrent flotter le silence pendant quelques secondes, retrouvant peu à peu leur calme, jusqu'à ce que Shinji, qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas dit un mot, ne se redresse et pose la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

-Et tes fille... ? Maintenant qu'Ichigo est au courant, tu vas leur dire ou pas ?  
>-Je pense... après tout, maintenant ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que le secret ne s'ébruite.<br>-Au pire, faisons une petite réunion de famille avec les Ishida...  
>-Ça serait vite vu puisqu'ils ne sont que deux.<br>-Il doit bien y en avoir d'autres quand même.  
>-Peut être...<p>

Shinji regarda tendrement le père et le fils se chamailler sur les détails de cette hypothétique réunion de famille, mais lui ne voyait que les images de cette nuit de pluie il y a huit ans, lorsque sur la terre, un petit garçon roux avait perdu sa mère sous ses yeux... Lui n'était déjà qu'un fantôme errant entre terre et ciel, et lui une simple âme humaine vouée à la douleur et au chagrin.

"Maman ! MAMAN !"

Une unique l'arme roula sur sa joue, avalée par la masse de cheveux blonds qui encadraient son visage si vite qu'elle passa inaperçu.  
>Parfois certains secrets ne méritent pas d'être révélés.<p>

Ailleurs dans le Seireitei, l'humeur était plus légère, le calme plus rassurant. Enfin calme... Tout était relatif.  
>Dans ses quartiers de la deuxième division, Soi Fon avait un mal fou à tenir son patient en place. Celui-ci partait dans tous les sens à la manière d'un chat furetant partout à la recherche de quelque chose d'amusant à torturer. Sauf qu'en ce cas présent, la chose intéressante se trouvait être le jeune femme qui tentait désespérément de s'éloigner du jeune Arrancar.<p>

-Maieuuuuh Soi Fon taichōōōō ! Pourquoi moi j'ai pas le droit à un câlin !

La jeune capitaine vira au rouge pivoines et manqua de saisir le premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main pour le lui lancer à la tête.

-POURQUOI ! Mais parce que ça ne se fait pas idiot !  
>-Mais je vois pas pourquoi c'est interdit moi !<p>

Il s'était placé juste devant elle et lui avait saisi les poignets pour l'empêcher de trop bouger avant de plonger son nez dans son cou, s'y blottissant tel un félin paresseux.  
>La jeune femme ne su d'abord quoi faire, puis semblant soudain se rendre compte de sa position, plutôt équivoque, elle sursauta et repoussa le pauvre Ggio qui avait commencé à s'endormir sur son épaule.<p>

-Mais tu vas arrêter ça, oui !

Et elle partir d'un pas rageur vers sa petite cuisine en lançant :

-Le repas sera prêt d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, d'ici là essaye de ne pas faire de conneries, ça m'arrangerait grandement.

Et elle disparu dans la petite pièce, plantant là le jeune Arrancar qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour se faire comprendre.  
>Il erra sans but entre les pièces, regardant les choses, admirant le quotidien de celle qui avait fait une entrée fracassante dans sa vie. Il se mettait à douter. En désespoir de cause, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée dans le silence le plus complet et sortit, priant pour que Soi ne se rende pas compte de sa disparition<br>S'orientant difficilement dans les rues du Seireitei, il erra à la recherche d'un reiatsu connu. Au loin il sentait celui de Grimmjow, celui de Nnoitora aussi, très proche de celui de Nelliel, et plus près il y avait celui de Stark et Lilinette.

Mouof, autant aller voir Grimmjow, c'est peut être ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire

Il se dirigea alors comme il put, avançant à l'aveuglette dans la caserne qu'il ne connaissait pas le moins du monde, avec pour seule envie, celle d'oublier... Oublier le rejet, oublier Soi Fon, oublier qu'il avait tout quitté pour cette femme qui ne pourrait probablement jamais l'aimer comme lui avait l'impression de l'aimer. Il se maudissait de sa faiblesse. Cette faiblesse qui lui avait coûté sa place parmi les siens. Jamais plus il ne pourrait rentrer au Hueco Mundo tant qu'Aizen y règnerait encore. Et il n'était pas sûr qu'il tombe un jour. Ça semblait même fort improbable.  
>Il souffla, las de cette situation, las de ce tournant qu'avait pris sa vie.<p>

-VEGA ! Où crois-tu aller ainsi ?!

La capitaine de la seconde division le coupa dans ses pensées en arrivant juste devant lui et en lui barrant le passage. Il grimaça à l'entente du nom qu'elle avait employé. Elle persistait à l'appeler par son nom de famille et tentait de marquer la distance qu'il existait entre eux... comme s'il la dégoutait.

-Je vais voir un ami. Que je sache ceci ne m'est pas encore interdit.  
>-Tu pourrais au moins prévenir quand tu t'en vas.<br>-Pourquoi faire, t'es pas ma mère que je sache. J'ai encore une dignité, une indépendance et je ne suis pas un prisonnier. Aller et venir ne m'est pas défendu.  
>-TU DOIS M'EN INFORMER ! Explosa alors la petite brune.<p>

Elle tenta de s'imposer en créant une explosion de reiatsu, mais Ggio tenait bon et cela commençait à l'agacer au plus haut point. Pas parce qu'elle le haïssait, mais parce que justement elle ne savait pas comment se placer par rapport à lui. Elle était perdue entre son désir de céder et son besoin de contrôle sur tout ce qui l'entourait.  
>Une lutte silencieuse s'engagea entre les deux âmes, mais une autre bataille fracassante rugissait dans tout l'être de Shaolin, opposant son cœur à sa raison.<br>C'est alors qu'il se produisit quelque chose d'étrange. Ggio lâcha prise et lissa toutes les aspérités de son reiatsu, comme s'il eut voulu en faire un mur lisse et infranchissable, de façon à ne laisser aucune prise à la jeune capitaine.

-Très bien, déclara-t-il, rentrons.

Il regarda tristement sa gardienne ouvrir des yeux ronds et dubitatifs. Il perdait espoir au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Comment pourrait-il un jour se faire aimer de cette femme si aveuglée par son devoir ? Autant faire en sorte de ne pas empirer la situation et obéir docilement à ses ordre même si ça signifiait perdre un peu de son amour propre.

-Ah... Euh... Et bien... Dans ce cas rentrons... J'ai fini le repas... Dit-elle alors que son reiryoku retombait d'un coup.

Sonnée, la shinigami ouvrit la marche vers ses appartements, déboussolée par ce revirement de situation complètement inattendu. Elle ne comprenait pas, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Piège ou réalité. Essayait-il de la duper ? Et si oui, à quels fins ?  
>Elle se rendit compte qu'elle attendait depuis plusieurs minutes face à sa porte d'entrée fermée quand son Arrancar passa devant-elle, une main dans son dos, l'autre sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte, ce qui les mettaient tous les deux dans une position étrange l'un par rapport à l'autre. Elle tourna la tête pour capter son regard, complètement perdue, mais ne rencontra que deux orbes d'ambre glacé, fixés sur sa petite porte de bois.<p>

-Entrons, nous n'allons pas manger sur le pallier je suppose, dit-il en lui lançant un bref coup d'œil.  
>-Ah... Ben... Euh... Oui... Puisque tu le dis...<p>

Elle regarda encore un peu l'entrée de sa maison avant d'avancer d'un pas sur le seuil.

-Euh... j'ai préparé quelque chose d'assez léger pour le diner... Quelques Onigiris et une salade de chou. J'espère que ça te conviendra...  
>-Ne vous en faites pas, c'est rare que je mange mais de manière générale j'aime tout, dit-il simplement sur un ton dénué d'intonation.<br>-Ah... très bien alors... ne trouva-t-elle qu'à répondre face à tant d'indifférence.

Elle alla chercher à la cuisine le plateau qu'elle avait laissé en plan en voyant que son "invité" s'était fait la malle et le ramena dans sa pièce à vivre. Ggio l'attendait, bras croisés, le visage fermé. Tout dans son attitude exprimait la lassitude, l'abandon. Et elle s'en voulu car au font elle se savait en être la raison, ou plutôt elle savait que c'était son comportement qui en était l'origine. Quoi d'autre aurait donc autant pu le blesser ?  
>Elle posa le plateau sur la petite table de la pièce et s'assit devant, en seiza, sur le côté adjacent à l'Arrancar. Celui-ci, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil au plateau, imita la position de son hôtesse et attrapa la théière présente sur la table pour leur verser à chacun une tasse de thé fumant. Il donna la sienne à Soi Fon en prenant soin de ne pas avoir à toucher sa main et porta la sienne à ses lèvres.<p>

-C'est un thé blanc, lâcha alors la shinigami. Aux fleurs de cerisiers...

Il lui sourit gentiment avant d'avaler une gorgée. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour le thé blanc, thé blanc au jasmin plus particulièrement. Celui-ci était délicat, parfumé, doux... très doux.  
>Sans s'en rendre compte il lâcha un ronronnement bruyant alors qu'un frisson parcourait ses épaules, le faisant rougir de gène.<p>

-Il est très bon.

Cette fois, sans s'en rendre compte, ce fut Soi Fon qui rougit. Elle baissa la tête et chercha quelque chose à faire, se mettant à disposer les petits bols qu'elle avait préparé devant eux deux. Puis toujours sans relever la tête, elle se saisit de ses baguettes, les tint à l'horizontal devant elle et lança du bout des lèvres un petit :

-Itadakimasu.

Alors qu'elle commençait à manger, ses pensées allaient à toute vitesse, mais pour elle le comportement de l'Arrancar restait un mystère total. Pourquoi ce soudain revirement de comportement ? Pourquoi la laisser s'éloigner si tout ce qu'il désirait c'était aimer et être aimé ?

Pourquoi ? Parce que l'amour c'est parfois accepter que nos sentiments ne soient pas partagés, répondit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Du coin de l'œil elle regarda son pensionnaire manger avec appétit ce qu'elle avait préparé pour eux. Suivant le parcoure de ses doigts, remontant le long de ses baguettes, suivant la nourriture qu'il portait à sa bouche pour finir sur ses lèvres, elle scrutait le moindre de ses mouvements. Avidement.  
>Un peu plus tard, lorsque le repas se fut finit dans le silence le plus profond, Ggio se roula en boule sur le sol et s'endormit profondément, quelques légers ronronnements se laissant entendre de temps à autre. Parfois, un frisson secouait son corps, et Soi, croyant qu'il avait froid, vint étendre sur lui une couverture. Agenouillé à ses côtés, elle céda alors à la tentation et plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs, caressant les longues mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux.<p>

-Ça peut sembler étrange, mais au fond, je crois que je t'aime... moi aussi...

Mais alors qu'elle disait ça, un léger sourire déforma le visage qu'elle touchait du bout des doigts.  
>Deux yeux dorés la regardèrent, intenses et passionnés.<p>

-Taichō-san, s'il le faut, j'attendrais... un jour, peut-être, nous arriverons à être heureux vous et moi.

La shinigami suspendit son mouvement en entendant parler Ggio. Mais décidant que ça n'avait finalement aucune importance, elle replongent main dans ses cheveux qu'elle toutounna encore et encore.

-Peut-être pouvons nous être heureux dès maintenant alors...

Elle se pencha sans réfléchir et posa ses lèvres sur le front de son protégé, y laissant un baiser discret aussi léger qu'une pétale de fleur tombant sur l'eau.  
>Lui, qui était allongé sur le flanc, se retourna sur le dos et alla chercher de l'une de ses mains la nuque de la ninja afin de la rapprocher de lui, espérant trouver ses lèvres des siennes.<p>

-Ggio...  
>-Soi... je t'aime, et ce depuis que je t'ai rencontré, la première fois que je t'ai combattu... je ne peux me l'expliquer, et je n'ai pas envie de le faire, alors saisissons ensemble ce qui s'offre à nous et ne réfléchissons pas... demain est un jour vague, aujourd'hui est un jour réel... ne nous soucions pas de demain...<p>

Ne pas réfléchir. Et si c'était cela la clef du bonheur ? Alors elle ne réfléchit plus et se laissa guider, lentement au dessus de l'Arrancar, échangeant avec lui des baisers langoureux, puis des baisers paresseux, parfois la fougue reprenait le dessus et tous deux s'emballaient, roulant sur le sol comme deux enfants, riant aux éclats... Jusqu'à ce que Ggio ne se retrouve assis, acculé contre un mur, la jeune femme au dessus de lui. Leur respiration bruyantes trahissaient leurs échanges mais pas seulement, car chacun d'entre eux était animé de fougue, de désir et de passion. Leur corps criaient à la luxure, criaient à la libération.  
>En voulant changer de position, le genoux de Soi effleura accidentellement l'entrejambe de Vega qui n'eut le temps de retenir un gémissement plaintif. Trop tard, il couvrit sa bouche de ses mains, honteux et à la fois terriblement excité d'être ainsi à la merci d'un être dont il connaitrait bientôt les moindres secrets.<br>Une petite main vint alors chercher la sienne pour l'amener ailleurs, plus bas sur l'anatomie de la jeune femme, en suivant courbes et contres-courbes de ce corps frêle et puissant.

-Soi Fon...  
>-Appelle moi par mon prénom, Ggio...<br>-Soi ?  
>-Non... Shaolin.<br>-Shaolin... ?  
>-Soi Fon est le prénom de ma grand mère, celui que j'ai pris lors de mon entrée au Goteï... mais j'ai toujours préféré Shaolin, souffla-t-elle en embrassant encore le jeune homme.<p>

Elle sentit ses mains aller et venir sur son corps, cherchant à en connaître les moindres aspects à travers ses vêtements, toujours avec une douceur et un calme étonnant.  
>Souvent, ses lèvres revenaient chercher les siennes comme pour bien s'assurer que tout ceci était reel, que Soi était vraiment dans ses bras, abandonnée et amoureuse.<p>

-Es tu toujours si attentionné ? Finit-elle par demander, la question lui brûlant les lèvres.

Il piqua un fard et détourna les yeux, avec un air coupable.

-Je ne l'ai jamais fais qu'avec des hommes, et je n'avais pas la bonne position dirons nous... C'est rare, pour ne pas dire impossible, de tomber sur quelqu'un d'un tout petit peu attentionné au Hueco Mundo...  
>-Ah je vois... Alors ça veut dire que je suis ta première fois ? Comme ça je veux dire...<br>-Hmm... Tu es ma première... La seule et unique... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais que jamais je ne pourrais te laisser.

Il retourna l'embrasser, soudain saisis d'une rage amoureuse, et la renversa contre le mur, la bloquant de ses deux bras, autour de sa tête, l'emprisonnant dans un étau de muscles, de chaleur et de désir.

-Fais moi tiens... Je pourrais vivre comme un chien, enchaîné à toi pour l'éternité si jamais ça pouvais me permettre de rester avec toi... Je veux être le seul que tu regardes... Je veux être tout de toi !

Il posa ses lèvres dans son cou et lappa la peau fraîche et blanche, embrassant, mordant et suçant avant qu'il ne sente leurs positions s'inverser encore. Il sentait les mains de son obsession se démener sur son corps, cherchant à lui arracher tous ses vêtements, ce que de son côté il n'osait faire de peur de la brusquer. Lorsqu'il fut presque nu devant elle, elle posa sa main sur la bosse dur qui déformait son caleçon, se détectant des cris et des gémissements qu'il essayait d'étouffer dans son cou

-C'est bon ? Demanda Soi en décollant ses lèvres des siennes.

Elle regarda l'Apollon en sueur tenter de reprendre son souffle pour lui fournir une réponse, mais elle, saisie d'une pulsion sadique, posa trois doigts sur son membre encore caché et le caressa tendrement, lentement, sensuellement... Elle se délecta du son de pur plaisir qui sortit d'entre ses lèvres avant de demander, joueuse :

-Alors ? Tu aimes ?  
>-Hn... Aah... O-oui... Ah... N-nan par pitié... A-arrête... Con-tinue... Nan.. Oui... ! Je t'aime !<p>

Alors qu'elle rougissait, il en profita pour la renverser contre le mur, sa main juste derrière sa tête pour l'empêcher de se cogner contre celui-ci, en tirant profit pour se rapprocher de ses lèvres qu'il dévora littéralement, l'entraînant dans un énième baiser passionné.

-Puis-je ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, les bras étalés de part et d'autre du corps, à bout de souffle et tremblante, les lèvres gonflées de l'avoir trop embrassé.

-O... Oui...  
>-Tu es... Si... Désirable...<p>

Il regarda ces vêtements qui recouvraient sa poitrine, son ventre, ses jambes... Dieu qu'elle était belle, dieu qu'il la voulait...  
>Tout doucement il approcha une main tremblante du col de son uniforme et se saisit de l'étoffe qu'il froissa délicatement entre ses doigts. Puis sans prévenir, il tira un grand coup, dévoilant une poitrine d'albâtre fine et délicate. La shinigami était bien trop perdue pour ressentir une quelconque gène, mais le plaisir atteignait, lui, des hauteurs inimaginables. Elle frissonait entre ses doigts, vivait dans ses soupirs et fondait sous ses lèvres brûlantes, lèvres qu'elle sentit descendre, migrant de ses lèvres à son oreille, d'où elle put entendre la respiration erratique de son amant qui avait les plus grandes peines du monde a garder son sang froid.<br>L'entendre ainsi, perdu entre un ici et un là-bas d'un monde de plaisir, avait quelque chose de très excitant, donnait à cet instant un érotisme qui aurait suffit à la mener à l'orgasme. Mais avant que le plaisir n'ait pu l'amener à la délivrance, sa bouche avait quitté son oreille et ses mains avaient déserté son corps, préférant se saisir de ses poignets pour les emmener haut au dessus de leur tête, le plaquants contre le mur, la laissant faible et soumise, ou du moins c'est ce que l'on pouvait en voir. Elle allait râler quand soudain la bouche de Ggio revint à l'attaque, se collant à sa gorge, y laissant une trace humide là où il avait laissé une nuée de baisers papillons. Et puis sa bouche repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, pour réapparaître plus bas, à la naissance de sa poitrine, dérivant à l'infini sur ses deux seins blancs. Titillant, léchant, mordant, il l'amena plusieurs fois au bord de l'orgasme, s'arrêtant juste à temps pour la laisser frustrée et sensible, juste assez pour qu'elle en redemande, pas assez pour la satisfaite.

-Ggio... Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Soudain conscient que ceci n'était pas qu'un jeu, il vint alors poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, et, ne tenant plus ses poignets que d'une seule main, il vint avec la seconde ôter son hakama à la capitaine qui trépignait d'impatience. Il lui laissa cependant son haut grand ouvert sur les épaules, trouvant l'image plus excitante que tout au monde.  
>Il enleva son caleçon à la va-vite dévoilant alors son sexe raide et tendu, gorgé de sang, tellement que c'en était presque douloureux. La jeune femme le regarda, ahurie, se demandant comment cette chose énorme allait bien pouvoir rentrer en elle. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en soucier car il se plaçait déjà face à son entrée et plongeait son regard dans le sien.<p>

-Je vais essayer... D'être... Le plus doux possible... Je te le promet...  
>-Viens...<p>

Il poussa un coup dans son antre humide, grimaçant quand il vit son visage se tordre de douleur. Il voulut arrêter, sortir, mais elle l'en empêcha et fit même pire : alla s'empaler d'elle même sur lui, étouffant un cris de douleur et de plaisir. Il attendit que cela passe quelques minutes, trop soucieux de son bien être à elle pour penser s'occuper de lui même.

-Bouge...  
>-Mais tu...<p>

Coupant court avant qu'il ne puisse argumenter, elle poussa un grand coup et le renversa, se retrouvant au dessus de lui, son membre s'enfonçant encore plus loin en elle, la faisant hurler de plaisir.

-Ggio... Tu es... Ah... ! Je veux... Toi... Ton... Tu... Non... ! Aah... Ouiii !

Ses paroles n'avaient plus aucun sens, rien n'avait plus de sens sinon ce membre profondément enterré en elle qui palpitait au rythme du coeur de son propriétaire. Rassemblant les dernières forces qui ne l'avaient pas abandonnées, elle se releva, faisant glisser hors d'elle le sexe chaud de Ggio qui s'agrippait à ses cuisses, enfonçant doucement ses doigts dans sa peau, avant de se rabaisser d'un coup, les faisant hurler tous les deux.  
>Ses paumes posées à plat sur le torse de l'Arrancar se contractèrent, laissant sur la peau des griffures rougeâtre et très excitantes du point de vue de celui-ci. La verge enfouit en elle palpitait comme animée d'une vie propre, et elle aimait à la taquiner en se contractant autour d'elle, l'enserrant dans un étau de muscles chaux et humides. À chaque fois qu'elle s'abaissait sur lui, le membre allait taper profondément en elle, la creusant un peu plus à chaque pénétration, la remuant totalement, faisant s'envoler dans son ventre une nuée de papillons.<br>Il la laissa recommencer plusieurs fois, mais l'arrêta quand il fut au bord de l'explosion et la poussa sur le côté, les faisant rouler tous les deux en haletant. Les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, sa bouche à côté de son oreille, il tentait de se calmer, voulant que le plaisir dure plus longtemps. Enfin il recommença à bouger, dominant la jeune femme de son corps puissant et musclé qu'elle vint explorer de ses mains, le caressant, en faisant le tour, s'y accrochant dans des cris et des gémissements qui n'auraient jamais pu passer inaperçus.  
>Ggio avait perdu la notion du temps, seul comptait maintenant le corps de son amante se tordant de plaisir sous lui, lui griffant le dos, enserrant sa taille de ses jambes, lui hurlant son plaisir et son désir à pleine voix, sans aucune retenue. Quand il sentit la fin approcher il se ralentit à nouveau, s'arrêta sous les plaintes de Shaolin qui aurait pu en pleurer tellement elle se sentait frustrée. Sans l'écouter, il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva, tentant tant bien que mal de se remettre sur ses pieds sans sortir de son antre chaude, essayant même de l'empaler plus profondément sur son membre. Elle retint sa respiration alors qu'elle se sentait pénétrée plus encore et collée contre son mur, son dos heurtant rudement le panneau de bois sombre.<p>

-Ggio... G-Ggio... Aah... Ggio... !  
>-Shaolin...<p>

Ils n'étaient plus capable que de prononcer le nom de l'autre, tout leur univers ayant été remplacé par ce tout qu'ils formaient à eux deux, se confondant en un seul corps, une seule âme, une seule entité aux bras enchevêtrés, aux lèvres scellées.  
>La pillonnant par en bas, l'Arrancar consentit enfin à les laisser tous deux atteindre l'orgasme dans un cris déchirant de luxure. Il se libéra en elle, déversant sa semence au plus profond de son corps, la remplissant d'un peu de son être dans une explosion de chaleur, signant la communion entre leur deux êtres. Puis il s'affaissa contre le mur avec la brune dans ses bras, encore enfoncé au plus profond d'elle.<p>

-Shaolin... Où est... ta chambre... ? Haleta Vega.  
>-Au fond du couloir...<p>

L'embrassant doucement, il la souleva pour se libérer de son étreinte, s'émerveillant de voir de fins sillons blanchâtre s'écouler d'elle, ruisselants sur ses cuisses comme des ruisseaux... Des ruisseaux de plaisir...  
>Il vint embrasser doucement l'intérieur de ses jambes, léchant le liquide blanc pour la nettoyer succinctement, remontant pour mordiller son aine puis redescendant embrasser sa peau un peu plus au sud, écartant cette autre paire de lèvres pour accéder à la zone qu'il venait de prendre avec sauvagerie et amour. Il passa sa langue par le trou fin et rougit qu'il venait à l'instant de quitter, finissant son travail de nettoyage avec délectation. Enfin il remonta à sa bouche l'embrasser, le goût de leurs ébats encore sur ses lèvres. Puis sans un mot, il la souleva, la portant comme un princesse alors qu'elle somnolait déjà à moitié, empruntant le couloir qu'elle lui avait indiqué pour aller la coucher dans son futon. Il chercha un peu, furetant dans les placards à la recherche du précieux matelas qu'il trouva finalement dans un large tiroir. Rapidement, pour ne pas que sa précieuse protégée attrape froid, il fit le lit, le couvrant de plusieurs couches de draps trouvés ça et là et y coucha la shinigami qui résistait pourtant encore au sommeil.<br>Il la bordant, se pencha sur son front et y déposa un baiser avant d'amorcer un mouvement pour se relever, vite stoppé par une main blanche agrippée à son poignet.

-Reste, fut le dernier mot de Shaolin avant qu'elle ne s'endorme profondément, bercée par le son du vent.  
>-Je reviens de suite, murmura alors le garçon en sortant de la chambre, nu comme un ver.<p>

Il alla chercher leurs affaires au salon, remettant un peu d'ordre dans la pièce presque dévastée par leurs ébats fusionnels, et en profita pour remettre son boxer avant d'aller se coucher, son corps se collant à celui de son amante pour ne plus bouger.  
>Il embrassa son cou une dernière fois avant de lui aussi plonger dans les bras de Morphé.<p>

Le lendemain en se réveillant, il fallut du temps à la capitaine pour se remémorer les événements de la soirée et son comportement qu'elle qualifierait elle même de honteux. Elle rougit fortement en constatant sa quasi nudité, seulement contrariée par son shihakusho qui pendait lâchement sur ses épaules, mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la rougeur qui gagna l'arrière de son cou quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dormi avec lui, calée dans ses bras musclés.  
>Tout doucement elle se leva, faisant son maximum pour ne pas le réveiller et ainsi éviter une confrontation directe dès le matin. Elle prit quelques affaires pour s'habiller, son haori et fila à la salle de bain, se débarrasser des effluves pourtant si adorables et sensuelles de son invité. Elle avait du mal à croire quelle ait fait "ça". Ça avait l'air si déplacé, si incongru, si... Désespérément beau...<br>Elle se gifla pour s'être faite cette simple remarque et plongea sous une douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place. Après quoi, une fois habillée elle alla avaler quelque chose à manger, remarquant au passage que Ggio avait rangé son salon et aéré la pièce.

Ce garçon est adorable, pensa-t-elle avant de se remettre une gifle.  
>Non pas bien ! Penser à ça juste avant d'aller bosser, à sa division. Excitée ça ne pouvait pas le faire, elle recevrait forcément en plus une remarque d'Omaeda qui ne se gênerait pas pour lui demander si "ce sale Arrancar" s'était tenu tranquille.<p>

-Bien dormi, taichō-san ? Demanda Ggio en surgissant juste derrière elle, lui faisant faire un bond de terreur sur son coussin posé devant l'une des baies vitrées du salon.

Elle posa une main sur son coeur, tentant d'en calmer les battements erratiques.

-Oui oui, j'ai juste un peu mal au dos...  
>-C'est normal ça, ça finira par passer. Vous voulez que je vous fasse un massage ? Ça ira mieux après.<p>

Elle tiqua en entendant le vous sortir d'entre ses lèvres et se rendit compte qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il la tutoie plutôt qu'il ne fasse comme si de rien n'était. Cette nuit, même si elle avait du mal à l'avaler, il ne s'était pas "rien passé", parce que cette nuit ils avaient fait l'amour. C'était pas un plan cul, c'était pas juste une histoire de coucherie, c'était de l'amour dans ce qu'il avait de plis vrai et de plus beau.

-S'il te plais Ggio, ne faisons pas comme s'il n'y avait rien eu... Hier il s'est passé des choses, je pense que pour ça nous pouvons au moins nous considérer d'égal à égal. Alors tutoie moi s'il te plait.

Elle détourna les yeux, ne voyant pas le sourire qui illumina le visage de l'Arrancar. Lui, s'agenouilla près d'elle et regarda à travers la fenêtre.

-Merci Shaolin, de me reconnaître tel que je suis...

Il la regarda, plongeant l'ambre de ses yeux dans le gris des siens.  
>Elle lui sourit tendrement, avant de se relever et d'aller poser sa tasse dans le lavabo, esquivant deux bras quémandeurs pour se précipiter en courant et riant dans l'entrée où elle enfila ses chaussures pour se ruer dehors. Là, elle se retourna pour regarder Ggio, arrêté dans l'entrée, qui n'osait sortir pour une raison plis qu'évidente : son seul et unique vêtement était un caleçon.<br>Elle le regarda en souriant, avant de lui lancer de loin :

-C'est dommage, mais cette vue restera... Entre toi et moi...

Elle revint doucement vers sa porte d'entrée, se rapprochant de son amant par la même occasion et ne s'arrêta que pour lui planter un petit baiser sur les lèvres, repartant rapidement en arrière vers les artères encombrées du Seireitei.

-Je ne rentrerais pas trop tard, envoya-t-elle par dessus son épaule, juste avant de disparaître dans un shunpo.

Ggio sourit. Sa vie venait de pendre un tournant. Shaolin semblait l'accepter comme il était, elle l'aimait et lui faisait confiance... Du moins c'est ce que ses yeux disaient. Hurlant intérieurement de joie, il ferma la porte, enfermant à l'intérieur l'intimité qu'ils avaient partagé la nuit même.

Le soleil était monté rapidement sur l'horizon, et sa course arriverait bientôt à son zénith. À l'abris de sa chaleur dévastatrice, dans les locaux de la première division, les dignitaires et gradés de la Soul Society s'entretenaient sur la meilleure stratégie à adopter face à Aizen.  
>Mais au final, le seul point qui ressortait de cetre discussion était que d'une façon où d'une autre beaucoup allaient mourir. Et ce, qu'ils gagnent où qu'ils perdent.<br>Leur seul salut viendrait d'Ichigo, mais ils ne savait pas comment, et d'une certaine façon cela les inquiétait. Pouvaient-ils vraiment mettre leur vies entre ses mains, lui qui n'était qu'un humain de seize ans à peine ?

-Moi je lui fais confiance, déclara calment Shinji.  
>-Oui mais le problème est qu'il a été ton élève. Aucun d'entre nous ne peut être objectif de ce point de vue.<br>-C'est vrai, mais je sos ce qu'il vaut. Il est puissant et ce que nous avons vu de lui jusqu'ici n'était, je pense, qu'une infime partie de tout ce qu'il peut donner. Et je paierai cher pour voir ce que, en possession de toutes ses forces, il peut montrer.

Son intervention créa un silence pendant lequel tous réfléchirent aux paroles du blond.

-Je me fie à ton jugement, approuva Toshirō.  
>-Moi aussi, renchérit Shunsui.<br>-Je suis prête à assister l'entraînement du shinigami daiko moi même s'il le faut, asséna Soi Fon, provoquant un tonner de murmures dans la salle.  
>-Je pense dans ce cas qu'il serait préférable que nous réunissons ici tous ceux qui pourraient parfaire l'entraînement de Kurosaki Ichigo, ainsi que celui de tous les shinigamis de la Soul Society. Il ne tient qu'à nous d'épargner le plus de morts possibles dans nos rangs. Que les meilleurs entraînent nos débutants du mieux qu'ils le peuvent, afin que chacun puisse survivre en sachant le nécessaire. Sur ce, je vous laisse retourner à vos divisions. Vos hommes ont besoins de leur capitaines.<p>

Il tapa de sa canne sur le sol, mettant fin à la réunion des capitaines et vice-capitaines et disparu par la petite porte de derrière de la grande salle de la première division.  
>Les choses commençaient à bouger lentement, étrangement, et le chemin que les shinigamis arpentaient était encore plongé dans le noir complet, mais l'assurance de toujours avoir Ichigo à leur côté leur donnait confiance et l'espoir comme un brasier brûlait en chacun d'eux. La guerre n'était pas finie, mais la guerre n'était pas perdue.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bon et ben voilà, mon quinzième chapitre est fini, on en est presque à la moitié. Courage !<strong>  
><strong>J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant, malgré de longs délais. Remerciez Evernote, ça m'aide à écrire plus souvent.<strong>  
><strong>Je remercie ici tous ceux qui ont commencé à lire cette histoire, ceux qui m'encouragent et me poussent en avant. Du fond du coeur, merci de me lire et de me reviewer quand vous y pensez.<strong>

**Omake:  
>Grimmjow : Tu veux me frustrer toi, avoue.<br>Ichigo : Nan nan, je compte juste te rendre fou de desir pour moi, comme ça quand je passerais à la casserole je serais tellement mal que je serais dispensé de sauver le monde ^^  
>Grimmjow : Tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'engage Berry-chan...<br>Ichigo : *prend peur* euh... Maintenant que tu le dis... Je suis plus trop sûr de vouloir ça...**

**Ja na**


End file.
